


Beamed into Star Trek

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Aliens, Entity, Gen, Odd, Phasers, Q Continuum, Starship - Freeform, Time Travel, strange, unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 63,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ten year old girl was beamed aboard the Enterprise. For what? To have a adventure; crazy, fun, and....Frightening at best. Then under some circumstances; she left then was taken back into the strange world once more. She isn't familiar to the episodes nor is aware what happens for the next seven years. She is in the wild; where aliens are every day known beings,phasers being the equivalent of guns, and people are beamed! Here's to hoping she will exactly have the intended fun this is suppose to be for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beamed aboard the Enterprise

I was sitting down in the wooden rocking chair when suddenly, out of no where, came a bright light to the left. My attention went straight up to see a circular white ball. Then suddenly the scenery changed before my eyes. A unusual melody drew my attention away from the ball to what is in front of me.

I froze putting my feet down on the glass like floor.

There stood Captain Picard along beside a guy with red hair hair wearing a black and orange uniform that had a gray shirt underneath.

"Who are you?" Captain Picard asked.

I stood up frankly scared!

It was a couple weeks ago that I stopped watching a marathon of Star Trek The Next Generation in exchange to watch a marathon of Monk. Adrian Monk, one of my favorite detectives.

"Hi..." I said. "I am...I am..." Come on, SPEAK GIRL! "Ivy."

"Ivy," Picard said. "How did you get stuck in a exchange transport beam?"

I look behind me to make sure the chair is still there.

Still there.

I looked back toward Captain Picard.

"Um....Um...Um..." I said, as Picard raised a brow. "I don't know."

The next thing I knew was waking up somewhere else feeling my head aching.

"Oh, she is fine," I heard a woman's voice that reminds me of Doctor Crusher. "First time I met a girl faint after getting beamed."

I push myself up.

There indeed is Doctor Crusher talking to Captain Picard. I pinch my self and nothing happened. I wasn't asleep. I rub my eyes trying to make sure if this is some joke being played by my mind. The two share a nod then face my direction. I felt so awkward to be stared at by two fictional people that I wanted to scamper on out.

"Hello," I said, composing myself. "I am confused...What am I on?"

"You are on the Enterprise," Picard said.

I stare at the two in shock.

I was beamed aboard the Enterprise.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes," Picard said.

I gasp trying to figure how this could be possible.

"Don't plan on fainting, often," Doctor Crusher said. "You might get a severe concussion. Otherwise you are fine."

"I don't plan on fainting," I said. "It just...happened." I slide myself off the medical bay then land square on my face. I hop right up with a fake smile, that reasonably is convincing, to the two people. "I am okay!"

In sick bay came the guy named Worf.

"Holy cow," I said, gaping with a smile. "So alieny and cool at the same time!"

"Hm?" Worf said.

"Take Ivy to the spare Quarters," Picard said.

I zip right over to Worf's side.

"Woah," I said. "You are really tall."

"I am," Worf said.

Picard went out the door first and headed the other direction. Worf and I went right not left. I stared at his metal thing that started from his shoulder ending to his hip reminding me of the thing that Scottish people wore in some of the movies I had seen. His presence was more like a protector kind of figure. So it seemed logical for him to be a security related guy.

Worf came to a stop.

"This is where you'll stay," Worf said.

I walk toward the door.

The doors opened and I stepped back, at first scared.

"Oh, damn you doors," I said. "I will conquer fear of you!"

I went through the doors, this time, successfully into my quarters. The room is nicely decorated. There's even a couch, several tables with decorations, a completely cool rug, and some paintings. I look around the room in sheer curiosity. I came to one machine that had a label reading 'replicator'.

"Hmm..." I said. "Replicator; replicate chocolate milk."

In blue lines appeared a cup of chocolate milk.

"Oooh, yummy!" I said, gleefully picking up the cup.

I sipped down the contents of the cup.

Beep, beep, beep.

"Come in," I said.

In came the golden somewhat tinted Android guy. I froze right in place staring at him in shock. This is definitely the best and frightening day ever. I put down the empty cup on the counter keeping my cool.

"Where are you from?" Data asked.

"Oak Groove,Kentucky," I said. "Earth."

Data raised a brow.

"How old are you?" Data asked.

"Ten," I said. "Hi Data, you are so cool."

Data lowered a brow.

"How do you know my name?" Data asked.

"You won't believe me," I said, shyly.

"I will believe you," Data said.

I smile, quite widely.

"I am from a world where you are fictional," I said. "I come from the year 2006."

"This must be strange for you," Data said. "And frightening." I nodded. "I am sorry if I sound like I am interrogating you but I am curious about you and that rocking chair. It has been three hundred years since that kind of wood was made."

My eyes widened.

"Three hundred years..." I said.

"Yes," Data said. "In Earth years, it is 2371."

No wonder the uniforms are different.

 


	2. Apologies taken

**_...2371..._ **

**_...June 20th.._ **

Suddenly gravity gave out in the Enterprise. I decided to take a swim in thin air floating without a care in the world. I had fun floating around doing cartwheels, cannonballs, and practically did everything I wanted to do! I felt so happy in the height of the moment I didn't pay attention to red alarms.

**_Beep beep, beep beep, beep_ **

Who in their right mind would come to my quarters?

"Come in!" I laughed, twirling around happily.

I came to a abrupt stop seeing creatures far different from Worf. They had pointy ears, ridges on the bride of their nose, and a 'V' shaped impression on their forehead. They had on strange science fiction kind of armor. Their eyes seeped in intimidation, anger, and most of all a daunting appeal. I grab onto the pillars that is part of the room itself. What the heck are these guys.

"The girl out of time," The deep voiced one said.

There is at least five of them.

"Six to beam up," The deep voiced one said.

The deep voiced one is at least 6'2 and he had a strange scar across his face. A high pitch bristling sound came to being so I had cover my ears. One moment I am aboard the Enterprise and the next I collapsed to the hard floor. My eyes darted in both directions. Where the heck am I?, I thought.

Two big bulky guys grab me by the shoulders and bring me to to a gray room.

They promptly let me go in the gray room.

"Hey!" I said, turning around.

A force-field went up.

"...How the heck do they know I am out of time?" I asked myself.

_Puzzling_ , I thought.

I heard a strange musical sound belonging to a violin from the corner of the room. I turned around expecting to see a floating musical instrument but that I did not see. Instead I saw one of those fellas using a violin performing quite a nice melody. It was sad then full of excitement and adventure.

"And that's where your story rests, for now," Came the strange man.

He had all the appearances of the unusual men who abducted me.

"Uhh..." I said. "Who are you?"

"This is the Cippallons," The man said. The violin vanished in a bright light. "And I am not one to fear, young girl, just a ordinary stranger passing through."

I stared at the man, puzzled.

"You made the violin vanish," I said.

"Yes," The man nodded.

"Where did it go?" I asked.

The man grinned, and his appearance changed drastically.

He became...more human.

"Anywhere," The man said. He wore a uniform similar to Commander Riker. "Child."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who am I?" The man repeated, cocking a brow.

"I mean I have the slightest of all clue who everyone is aboard the Enterprise but you are so confusing, startling, and perhaps the most out-of-the-equation character I ever came across! I mean I should know WHO you are but don't! Which is aggravating at best!" I babbled, waving my arms. "You are not in the Star Trek rerun episodes. At least the ones I have seen on Spike..." I tapped my fingers together eyeing at the man. "I have seen the episode where the head security person died."

"What if I told you that I am  in ever so few episodes that you barely ever see me?" The man said.

"Then that would be believable," I said.

"My name is one letter of the alphabet," The man said. "Even the littlest names mean volumes."

"Hey, you!" Came a gruff voice.

I turn around to see a Cippallon fella holding something in his hand.

"Yes?" I said.

"Come here," The gruff Cippallon said.

I turned back toward the strange man.

Only he was gone.

"Straaange," I said.

"COME!" The gruff Cippallon said.

"SAY YOUR NAME, FIRST!" I whip around boldly with my utmost serious face. "STATE YOUR NAME, SOLDIER!"

He looked so frightened.

"TYLONG!" Okay let's call him Tylong.

"RANK, AND SERVICE NUMBER!" I shout.

"UH, I don't have one!" Tylong replied.

"STATE YOUR SERVICE NUMBER!" I shouted. "DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!"

Tylong flinched.

"28948-5885-759," Tylong said.

"RANK!" shout.

"....Er...Guard!" Tylong replied.

I grinned.

"Good going," I said. "You passed the test!" I ran around in circles. "You passed the test!" I flail my arms. "He passed the test!"

Tylong grabs me by the shoulder and drags me out. The next I am in a room that has mirrors all over the place. I look around seeing myself in the reflection. A tube came around me being transparent but the glass definitely had a reflection. I frowned back at the reflection of myself that is frowning right back at me. I saw a computer console come up. The reflecting mirrors turn into a see through mirror displaying a couple Cippallons staring right back at me. Perhaps they just abducted me to see if the rumors were true about a randomly transported girl.

Well, I do know that it would be a major shock to everyone in the universe that some person not of their world has arrived. I guess rumors spread fast aboard the Enterprise. Perhaps they are the kind of aliens that give back what they had stolen after checking it out. My worry eased at the thought of good willed alien beings but having the wrong ways to get what they wanted. I saw the image of my body projected on the mirror. It showed the physical outline of my dear young body.

Gas emits from the top half of the tube.

I leaned against the tube falling asleep.

The next time I opened my eyes it was due to my body landing on the floor.

"Woahh..." I said. "Computer...How long has it been since there was no gravity?"

"Thirty minutes," The computer said.

"How long was I gone?" I asked. 

"Twenty minutes," The computer said. "You have a new message."

"What is the message?" I asked.

"Sorry," The computer said. "Apology from the Cippallons."

I pulled up my shirt to see there is two markings along my ribs similar to a vampire bite. I touched it to feel a dap of pain. I use the chair to help myself up feeling wibbly wobbly and somewhat dizzy. I manage to get over to the couch then fall on my side onto the warm comfortable surface. I grab a pillow then put it under my head. I fell back asleep.

Beep,beep, beep.

"Go away," I said.

**Beep,beep,beep.**

"..Damn it, come in," I said.

In came some security guards.

"Are you all right?" One security guy, who is definitely a Cippallon, asked.

I tiredly waved my right hand.

"Me was about fine until you came in disturbing my beauty sleep," I said.

"It is odd your energy signature wasn't here five minutes ago," The Cippallon security guy said.

"Go away," I said, turning over. "I am fineee."

For some reason, I felt really, really tired.

"Fine then,lets go," The Cippallon security guard said.

The group left my quarters.


	3. bunny in the vent

**_...2371..._ **

**_...June 21st..._ **

I strolled right out the holodeck after having a thirty minute session riding a bicycle in a setting planted inside Oak Groove. The stack of houses were clear in my memory, the golden numbers set on the dark blue doors, the same exact house design within each and every single one, and the drive way that lead into into the rental place. I walk right past a couple of adults striding right by happily. I heard something go clang against metal pretty close. I came to a gentle stop then look up listening even more closely for it.

It went again.

It came from the vent.

I stare the vent hearing this sound, again.

Maybe it is one of those alien hand grabbers.

Well, if it were then this ship would be crowded in deadly aliens and covered from head to toe in Alien eggs and Alien gooey stuff. I shudder then shake my head trying to get that image out of my head. Of course it is none of those species; this is Star Trek I am talking about here, and it would be so contrary to the nature of the show to feature those Xenomorphs!

I made my way down back to my spare quarters.

I came to see the Bridge crew headed my way in costumes. I zipped into a doorless room then watch the crew walk by. Worf seemed to be stoic, as usual, walking right by. I can tell there is a mischievous glint in Riker's eyes and Data the innocent Android. Doctor Crusher followed as well. I slipped out of the room then head on my merrily way.

I eventually get into my spare quarters.

Clang,clang, clang went the sound in the vent.

Now, that really earned my attention.

"Replicator, replicate a screwdriver," I said.

"Screwdriver replicated," The replicator said.

"Thank you," I said, picking up the replicator.

I use the furniture to climb up near the vent with the electronic screwdriver. I unscrewed the vent, neatly placed the screws on the table along with the long bar. I crawl into the vent then embark on my search. The distinctive clang,clang,clang echoed through the vent. I crawl in the vent following after the source of the 'clang' sound.

"Once a skyyyy so blueuuee," I sang. "There was one a fairy with the fairest of all hair, her wings glided through the clouds," I can hear my voice echo through. "Na nah nah nah," I nod my head listening intently for the 'clang'. "Cause there it goes. Down the street. Is they every coming back? Who is the--eeyy--ey!"

I raise my singing voice.

"Ooh uh oh," I sang, similar to a country singer. "Cause they leap over a boulder like a magnificent horse," I bobble my head back and forth. "In the sky soo bluuee!" I mess with my singing voice. "Cause there is no such thing as the things that go bump in the night. Well there is such thing as witches, werewolves, and vampir--"

Clan, clang, clang.

I stop.

There is a white puff of fur with long ears and a rounded cute tail that is furry.

"Es..." I finish.

The bunny raised its head up toward me.

"Holy---" I start, seeing this bunny had eight eyes. "...Scrapalloy." I tilt my head and I began to cooe at the little furball. "You are soo cute!"

I reached my hand out toward the bunny.

The bunny hissed exposing fangs.

"AH!" I panic, turning around.

I crawled pretty fast out of the vent being hopped after by a strange kind of bunny. I made more noise than the bunny itself! I crawl, crawl, and crawl relatively fast. I may be a fast runner, but crawling? I can do it! I landed on the couch, rolled to the floor, then get up and sped to the replicator.

"Replicator; bunny cage!" I ordered, once stopping at the replicator. "Now! With a carrot inside, too!"

"Replicating in progress," The replicator replied.

"Hurry!" I order.

The big furball lands on the couch with both ears up in the air.

"Replication completed," The replicator said.

I yank out the cage then drop it.

The bunny zipped into the cage so I closed the gate and sighed landing on my knees. I looked down upon the little furball watching it munch on the freaking huge carrot. I slip my fingers through the bars then gently stroke the bunny's furry side. The bunny has lots of fur all over feeling light, like really, really light.

"Computer," I said. "Identify what kind of rabbit is in this cage."

"That is a Klingon Rabbit," The computer said.

I rub my chin.

"Klingon..." I said. "What is a Klingon?"

"Klingon's are humanoids with ridges on their foreheads, redundant structures inside the spine, have patterns of their backside on their feet,and originate from Kronos," The computer replied. "They are vicious and honorable humanoids."

"Give me an example," I said.

"Worf is a Klingon," The computer said.

"What is that shoulder thing he wore?" I asked.

"A baldric," The computer said.

"Cool," I said.

"A Klingon baldric usually has the symbol of a Klingon's house and often used to hold knives or daggers," The computer explains. "Some refer to it as a sash and is taken off on few occasions. They tend to have long hair that can be braided or cut. They usually start their mating rituals by each others sniffing arm/hand then gripped each others hand to cause bleeding --"

"Computer, enough!" I said.

"Klingons traditionally mate for life," The computer droned one. "And it was not uncommon for them to take commitment oaths after one encounter."

"...Damn it," I said. "ENOUGH!"

"I was simply giving you answers about Klingon," The computer replied. "And they mate much like humans do."

"I didn't ask, computer," I said, rather annoyed.

"Oh and it is considered a blessing to have a clavicle fractured during the wedding," The computer added.

I sighed,annoyed, glancing up toward the ceiling for a couple minutes then lowered my head down.

"Computer, stop talking about Klingon mating rituals!" I screech. I paused. "Waaait...Do Klingon's enjoy pets?"

"Yes," The computer replied.

"Gimmie a map to Worf's quarters," I said, mischievously rubbing my hands together.

 


	4. The smallest letter speaks volumes

**_...2371..._ **

**_...June 21st...Two hours later.._ **

I stood at the door to the Captain's ready room. Did they learn I had been the person to leave the bunny in Mr Worf's room? I sighed, mentally telling myself that being responsible is what school has been encouraging for the past few years besides learning education. I step forward keeping myself together. _Don't you break,_ I thought, _not in front of Picard!_ True I am scared of facing the wrath of a Captain for being irresponsible but I have no idea how this will go.

I take little steps to the seat.

Picard is not looking in my direction, surprisingly, so I looked over to see his glare is fixated on the couch.

I turned around toward Picard.

"You called?" I asked.

Picard nodded.

"I want to discuss your time here with the man who brought you," Picard said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"A man brought me here?" I said. "Excuse me; but a man can't do that. He can only do that if he is got some godly powers."

"Q,show yourself," Picard said, leaning back into his chair.

"Oh Jean Luc," Came the strange man's voice. "You are such a debbie downer."

I turned back to the direction of the couch to see the strange man sitting on it; in  a relaxing pose holding a rubber ball in his hand with his feet on the arm rest. He tossed the ball up and down aimed at the wall across. _Oooh_ , I thought realizing what he meant by 'the smallest letter can mean volumes' earlier.

"Q?" I said, puzzled. "Seriously? That's your name?"

"Uh huh," Q said.

"Send this child back to where she belong," Picard said. "Now, Q."

"Tsk,tsk,tsk," Q said. "I can't do that right now. I am attending a meeting with the continuum in a couple minutes."

_This is hard to believe he is really in the show_ , I thought, _he's so...human._

"That I am," Q said. "This is just my assumed form."

"Assumed form?" I repeated.

"Yes, assumed form," Q said. "In fact, I am omnipotent. I am godly and my real form is very powerful."

"If you are so omnipotent, why not send this child back?" Picard asked. 

Q reappeared standing in front of the Captain's desk then put down the ball on the table.

"Because I am very, very, very limited," Q said. "After the Continuum learned what I did...That's what the meeting is about. Me bringing someone so 'unimportant' into this century." He backs off. "The last time I took this person--being older, may I note--to this universe it backfired; greatly." Q glanced down upon me. "So I decided why not try again at a age where it would be successful?"

"Successful for what?" Picard asked.

"An adventure, you know," Q said.

"This is a child, Q," Picard said. "She must be returned to her family."

Q rolled an eye.

"Oh really?" Q said. "I wouldn't want to until this girl has a blast." Q looked over to me. "You know how it is back in your universe...." He looked back over to Picard. "Jean Luc, I have already done you a favor by having your brother's family be spared from a fire and I cannot do anything further until this issue the Q continuum has with me is resolved," My eyes stuck to the ball. "That is a ball I made earlier. For now I can just...transport only me."

"What you have just done is abduction, Q," Picard said. "And that is very immoral!"

I blink, feeling scared.

"Oh Jean Luc, you are scaring the child," Q said.

I can feel a powerful presence staring right me. I stared at Q suddenly feeling so intimidated, scared, and beyond my wits to say another word. It all came together that this man is in fact a god; or, a equivalent to a god. The guy who can do anything he wants! I couldn't force myself to say a word.

"No, that is your doing," Picard said.

"You know, you just ruined the whole experience," Q said. "Perhaps for what happens today will change all of that fear."

"What happens today?" Picard asked.

Q smiles.

"Something great, Jean Luc," Q said, then he took out a watch. "Oh my," He looked back toward Picard. "I have to go, I am late, I am late!" He turned himself into a gray rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. "I am so late!"

Q hopped into a random hole.

I blink.

The hole vanished before my eyes.

"It seems you interest Q enough to be here," Picard said. "You will be taken to Earth, is that understood?"

I nodded.

"Gladly," I said. I get up. "May I leave, sir?"

"Yes," Picard said.

I gleefully turn around then head to the door.

"But do you have any idea why there was a bunny in Mr Worf's quarters?" Picard asked.

"No, sirrey!" I said, lying so easily I went out the door.

 


	5. crashing

_**..2371...** _

_**...June 21st...3:48 PM...** _

Instead of being beamed to Earth I was beamed aboard a USS Pearl that happened to be returning to Earth. The Captain of it is Jordan Monk. He didn't resemble Adrian Monk but he may not have any relation to the man at all for all I knew. His first officer is Sarah Speller. They have a tactical officer who they refer to as T'Foul with elfish qualities except she is pretty tall. They have a Lieutenant commander Guy Fertizon with prosthetic arms capable of being extended similar to a gadget I once used as my dad's house for fun.

At the bridge would be a Ensign beside Lieutenant commander Guy.

Commander Guy is the second in command on the chain of command.

I also learned the Captain's chair goes along like this; Captain, First officer, Second officer, tactical officer, and whoever is chosen if none of the four can be there in the Captain's place. It seemed logical when it was put that way for me by the male computer voice in a much smaller quarters. I had to beg to bring my wooden rocking chair.

It made me feel comfortable.

I sat in the wooden chair rocking myself.

"The cherry tree is so bright," I randomly sang. "There was once a lonely apple separated from the other apples..." I focused on space watching the Enterprise preparing to leave in 'warp mode' as I had been told. "There the sun gazed over the leaves..." In a bright flash of light the Enterprise sped off. "That are green as the finest golden spears."

Suddenly power went out.

Right after the Enterprise departed.

The whole scenery changed outside of the Pearl. Instead of a vast outer space sky appeared a huge planet with two moons. I get up off the chair staring at it in shock. A beaming like melody came from right across. Light returned into the room right when I looked into the source of the beaming sound. There stood Q with a hairy chest, pointy ears, sharp shoulders, and fingers that were really frog like than not.

"Q!" I shout, with my utmost courage. "WHY ARE YOU EXPOSED?"

"Because I am," Q said. "Being naked is in the now."

I glare right back at him.

"I can't tell what kind of comment that is," I said. "But that is most certainly not in style."

Q smirked.

"Why are you looking at my lower extremities?" Q asked.

"Your what?" I asked, pretty puzzled.

"You know what I am fully talking about, child!" Q said, as though he knew I did have an idea what the heck he is talking about. "Don't act stupid with me," I folded my arms frowning right back at him. "I dare you to look down."

"Nah uh," I said.

"Then what are you looking at?" Q asked.

"Your ears," I said.

Q had a 'why are you looking at my ears?' expression on his face.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert, intruder alert," The alert said.

"In through the what?" I asked.

"Window," Q said.

"You didn't come through a window!" I said.

Q sighed, shaking his head.

"That's a joke, child," Q said.

**_Beep,beep, beep!_ **

"IN!" I shout.

A couple human security guards entered my quarters then they froze. I turned directly toward them.

"You," The first guy said, in disgust. 

"I am feeling a bit under the weather," Q said. "So pardon me if I faint..."

I heard a thud behind me.

"Don't look," The second guard said.

"What if I look when you are towing him out of my quarters?" I asked.

"Close your eyes," The third guard said.

"Fine," I said, then covered my eyes. "Why did the power go out?"

"Mechanical failure," The third guard said.

How come I get a funny feeling that is not the cause? I waited for them to tow out Q. It is a good thing that before I left; like way earlier, Data had expressed an interest in later conversations with me. The doors closed with a whish. I hadn't seen Data when I had left the Enterprise. I opened my eyes to see a empty room without people.

"Computer," I said. "Contact Data."

"Data is busy," The computer said. "Would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes," I said. "Hello." I paused. "And..." I paused,again, feeling guilt for leaving a unique rabbit in Worf's room. "Send Mr Worf a message too. Contents: I am sorry for leaving the rabbit in your room. I didn't think it would be a hassle." I came over to the replicator. "End messages."

"Messages sent," The computer said.

"Replicator," I said. "Make me a book. Any book. One with adventure, family,humor, and animals."

"Replication complete," The replicator said.

I took out the book.

"The Lion King," I read out loud. "THE LION KIING!" I jump around in circles happily. "LION KING LION KING LION KING!"

I love the Lion King.

I sat down in the wooden rocking chair and began reading the large book. I can hear metal being tapped on above my head. My heart raced on the page where Mufasa is dead and Simba is trying to make him wake up. The lights went out, again. This time I had a feeling it was not a happy new comer. I gulped looking up towards the ceiling. The tapping sounded like a rush of fingers.

"Computer," I said.

"Yes?" The computer said.

"Please send Data a message," I requested.

"What message?" The computer said.

"They are here," I said.

"That is not sufficient," The computer said.

Suddenly a part of the ceiling fell to. I fell back landing on the floor.

"Ivy?" The computer asked, concerned.

"SEND," I scream, stepping back at the hand like creature turning toward me.

"Message sent," The computer said. "What is this creature?"

"...Xenomorphs," I said. "I am doomed."

I manage to get up feeling frightened of this miserable critter.

"Message sent," The computer said.

I saw a device similar to what that security woman had in Star Trek The Next Generation resting on the counter. I picked it up, press a button, then aimed it at the leaping hand hugger all in fear. I press the trigger. The critter is vaporized away. I lowered my hand feeling my entire body tremble. I heard tapping from above. That same sickening creepy tap. I aimed the vaporizer at the ceiling where others stare right at me. _Come on,_ I thought, _Time to grow up and stop being a coward._

"DIE!" I shout. "COME AT ME, YOU COWARDS!"

I vaporized every single one of them.

"Computer, where is the Captain?" I asked.

"On the bridge," The computer said.

I looked down to the rocking chair with the lion king book on the seat.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'll get to reading some other time."

I ran out of my room with the vaporizer in my hand. I noticed on the side it read 'phaser', so I guess calling it Vaporizer is totally in-correct. I had a roughly good idea where I am going since walking aboard the Enterprise for two some hours can give the roughest of all ideas directions to the bridge. I waited in the lift wishing it could hurry up. Light returned to the whole ship.

The lift stopped and then the doors opened.

"Captain Monk!" I shout, running over toward him.

Captain Monk lacks a left brow, for your information, so he raised his right brow. I gues I should refer to him as Monk rather than Captain Monk because it would be unfair to refer to everyone on the bridge by their last name.

"What?" Monk said. Them he noticed the phaser. His eyebrow lowered. "Drop that, please."

"You don"t understand," I said. "You are gonna need these to beat the Xenomorphs."

Speller raised a brow, puzzled.

"Never heard of these, Captain," Speller said.

"That's because they just got aboard your ship," I said. "I killed a dozen of their hatchlings and you must declare a red alert!" I waved my arms. "It is more important than Q becoming some type of human!"

"Q is human, again," Monk said, not sounding much surprised.

"Are you listening?" I asked, annoyed. "You have the most dangerous species on this ship!"

"We don't have reports about this," Monk said. "Please return to your quarters."

I stare at him in horror finding my heart break.

Would Picard do the same thing in his position?

Probably.

It was then with my most distressed moment that I probably lost respect for the captain's chair, tears swelted up to my eyes, and I just ran off dropping the phaser. They thought I was lying. And that really hurt me. For years I had kept back negative emotion fearing that people will dismiss them as just an act. I used the lift to take me down. The doors closed on me. I wanted to break out into tears.

The stupidity of a person refusing the help of a well aware child of the Alien franchise.

I can hear the tapping on the ceiling above. I wanted to smack someone at the face for no reason at all. But that would do no good. I wiped off a tear forcing back the relentlessness feeling. A feeling I despised with my heart. A long time ago in Skip A Long I attempted to climb the biggest and most terrifying monkey bars. I fell. My shoe fell off. My world became upside down. I crawled to the teacher.

The teacher acted like I was faking it.

From then on; I was scarred.

Emotionally.

I couldn't find the courage to cry in front of people after that. I take a sigh regaining composure. If they are not going to believe me with my tale then someone has to take action on. The door opened to reveal a empty hall. I ran fast as I could to my room. I came to my door seeing it had been melted down and so has the book and rocking chair. It hurt to see my belongings destroyed. I ran over to the replicator.

"Replicate a phaser!" I demand.

"Repeat order," The replicator said.

"XENOMORPHS ARE ABOARD THIS DAMN SHIP!" I shout. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE SOLDIER?"

"No!" The computer said.

"THEN GIVE ME A NEW AND REALLY GOOD ACCURATE PHASER!" I said. "Whatever kind you can make!"

In a stream of blue light appeared the phaser.

"Good luck," The replicator said.

"I'll need it," I said, taking out the newly commissioned phaser. 

Yes, stupid me for dropping the previous phaser on the bridge.

I whip around and shot down the hand hugger into oblivion. Ripley is so going to be proud of me for doing what I do. I requested a fedora, a belt with something that can hold phasers, boots, and a blue jacket. I got all that I needed. Afterward I used the free time the aliens gave me to get the new attire on.

I have two new phasers.

I gotta find a way to eliminate these buggers!

"Time to kick some spiny alien butt," I said. 

I walk on out my quarters.  Boy, would it be fun to shoot down some infant Xenomorphs. You wouldn't have expected  a child to go out shooting pesky alien creatures capable of reproducing in a horrible kind of way. I mean it is quite sad the victim has to die; like, really. This is why I am going to help everyone beat these suckers to the edge of their existence. Because no one deserves to die that way!

 


	6. More questions than before

**_...2371..._ **

**_...June 21st...4:48 PM..._ **

It didn't take long for people to side me once they realized there is a dangerous threat aboard their ship. Surprisingly the report system stopped working on the lower decks but sure as hell it worked fine on the upper desks so no above aware is of it. Even when they told others they were ridiculed for such a 'lame' excuse for work. A Ensign commented that he never thought of a little girl being aware of such ugly mother fudgers and actually being the one to give advice.

Engineering.

That's where I believed the Xenomorph may be secretly hiding.

It is only logical.

"Why do we have to wait?" Travin Clark asked. "People are dying out there!"

"They are not in the engineering room," I said. "Until the Xenomorphs hand leapers get into the engineering room then no one will take my word seriously," I glance over toward Travin seeing a look of anguish on his face. "The engineering room has a lot of power to keep the eggs warm. It will take a couple hours I believe for...."

"Hours?" Travin interrupted me

"Yes, hours," I repeated, with a nod.

"In that time everyone will be infected," Travin said. "Including the kids!"

I sighed.

"But there are some people who are standing on alert at some doors," I said. "I may not be the captain of this ship but I sure as hell don't want to go down as the random girl who turned out to be a maniac!"

"You sound like a adult more than a child," Travin said.

"Why thank you," I said. "Can't be all happy-go-lucky in a dire situation."

"Good point," Travin said. "I can't just stand around waiting for them..."

I sighed.

"Then if you want to be in the action; then go," I said. "Those hand leapers are sneaky and staying out of security camera view." I glance over to the pod room. "I will just put myself in a pod until they come around."

It was the best idea I had at the time.

Besides, other people KNOW how to deal with these evil bunches.

"No way!" Travin said. "You know more about these guys and their weakness."

"I know guns and power do a lot of damage to them," I said. "But my help is not needed right now...Perhaps you won't need me at all," I lowered my head toward my feet thinking how much my knowledge would really be required. "I don't like this idea as much as you do...But maybe, just maybe...They will come around."

I hand Travin my phaser.

"But...I don't need two phasers," Travin said, handing him the fedora.

"In order to be a really badass hero you gotta be skilled in using two things at once," I said with a snicker. "There is no room for two phasers and a fedora in the pod."

"Understood," Travin said.

"Bye...For now," I said, then went into the pod room.

**_....The Bridge..._ **

**_...About 30 minutes later..._ **

"Sir," T'Foul said."It seems this planet does not have sapient life."

Monk approached from the Captain's chair.

"No life?" Monk asked.

"None," T'Foul said. "It seems whatever life is on the planet is not able to communicate."

"I detect a large signature, Captain," Guy said."In one central location on the planet's surface..." Guy appeared to be puzzled. "Huh?" He tapped on the screen finding a problem occurring. "It appears this console is not working."

"Same here," Ensign Benedict said. "Not working."

Monk is deeply troubled by this.

"Doctor Reagen to the Bridge," Came a rather older voice. He appeared on screen. He had dark short curly hair, blue eyes, and a clean shaven face. "Q has not awakened; yet." He looked off screen to Q. "Strangely...It seems he is not human."

"Then what is he?" Monk asked.

"A sub human alien being, I conclude," Doctor Reagen said, turning toward the screen. "He must be a Confini."

Monk snapped his fingers.

"Oh them!" Monk said. "The Germiophobia scientists."

Doctor Reagen nodded.

"It seems someone deliberately turned him into this kind of sub human," Doctor Reagen said.

"The last time Q was turned into a human being; he tried killing himself, numerous times, when that Calamarain cloud wasn't around," Monk noted. Doctor Reagen seemed to understand these attempts. "Have Q be taken to the padded quarters once he is conscious enough."

"I don't think he will be conscious until it has been two days," Doctor Reagen said. "If he wakes up at all."

"What do you mean?" Monk asked.

"His brain is wacky," Doctor Reagen said. "And his health is...At best; iffy." Monk blinked, thinking; well, that is surely a surprise. That didn't happen last time. "The least I can do is try to help with what I have and try to find what is causing it."

"Good luck," Monk said.

The communicationn between the two ended there.

"Captain," Guy said. "I am picking up..." He tilted his head. "This can't be possible."

"What is it?" Monk asked.

Guy turned toward Monk.

"The USS Digger crash landed on this unknown planet twenty three years ago," Guy said. "I am starting to believe this random...fluxeration of the warp is not a fluxeration." Guy seemed skeptical at what he had say, himself, about the given predicament. "It seems we were transported from one place to another."

Monk rubs his forehead.

"Well...Why am I not surprised?" Monk said, with a heavy sigh lowering his hand.

"Sir, there are numerous instances where ships are randomly transported," T'Foul said. "And some of those instances Q was aboard."

"Some," Monk said.

"But not all," T'Foul said. "There are other factors that lead to these events."

"Q has a lot of questions to answer when he awakes," Monk said. "T'Foul contact engineering and find out what the problem is."

"Yes sir," T'Foul said.

 


	7. No day to die but today

**_...June 22nd..._ **

**_..2371...6:48 AM..._ **

From what I understand about them coming around; it all started when the Xenomorph came into Captain Monk's quarters. It was quite dark in the room. Not a mouse stirred, the captain's various uniforms for different occasions poke out the closet, and the furniture lay without someone actually using them. The growing Xenomorph cut the ceiling down using its elongated sharp claws.

The Xenomorph approached the sleeping Captain.

T'Foul, who happens to be head of security and held the duty of tactical officer, was coming by Monk's door when a strange feeling swept over her. Not that Vulcan's purged all emotions; it was more of a forewarning. T'Foul insisted that it was not an emotion, well; screw that! It was most definitely a emotion. Because if it were a gut feeling then that counts under emotion.

T'Foul faced Monk's door then came to the front of it.

**_Beep,beep,beep._ **

"Who is it?" Monk asked, getting upright.

"T'Foul," T'Foul said.

"Lights, on," Monk said. Monk froze once seeing the Xenomorph in his vision. "Enter."

T'Foul entered Monk's apartment.

T'Foul stopped short in the living room.

"What in the name of Vulcan is that?" T'Foul said, taking out her phaser.

The Xenomorph turned around.

"I don't know," Monk said. "But shoot it!"

The Xenomorph lunged at T'Foul. So T'Foul had no choice but to shoot down the Xenomorph through the forehead using the phaser and got out of the way the beast had leaped in. T'Foul looked down toward the beast then glanced over to Monk.

"I will take this body to the lab," T'Foul said. "Excuse me, sir."

"You are excused," Monk said.

T'Foul wheeled the Xenomorph out of Monk's quarters. Monk got out of bed shortly after the two had left. Monk took out his phaser then looked up toward the ceiling where a massive hole is to be seen.

"Computer," Monk said. "Put a force field up in the cieling."

"Forcefield up," The computer replied.

**_...June 22nd..._ **

**_..2361...9:48 AM..._ **

"Where is the girl?" Monk asked.

"I don't know," Doctor Reagen said. "The last time I spoke with her was after she boarded the Pearl."

Ensign Travin entered sick bay, sick, apparently.

"I just heard," Ensign Travin said. "Captain---" Travin collapses clenching at his chest. "KILL ME, PLEASE!"

"Why?" Monk said, preventing Doctor Reagen from going after Travin.

"I...I...I am carrying one of...these beasts inside!" Travin said. "She's in chronostasis!"

"The pod room!" Doctor Reagen said.

Monk took out his phaser.

"What kind of thing comes from a human body, other than a offspring?" Monk asked.

It sounded like a riddle to Doctor Reagen.

"Monsters!" Travin said, in pain. "Just do it. Kill me. Please, I am begging you!"

"I wouldn't want a patient to die on my table," Doctor Reagen said.

Something in Travin's chest is moving making shapes in the uniform.

"He's not on your table," Monk said, then he fired at Travin's chest.

Travin's body, with a hole in the chest fell over.

Monk tapped on his communicator.

"T'Foul, send some security guards to the pod room," Monk said. "With phasers fixed on full power. I suspect these monsters are likely going to be out in the ceiling...Be on the look out."

"Yes sir," T'Foul replied, through the communicator.

This is where I come in.

 


	8. Need some  assistance?

**_...June 22nd..._ **

**_..2371...10:48 AM..._ **

My eyes opened to the brightness of the room. There were two figures looming over me namely one being Captain Monk. I recognize the second figure as Doctor Reagen. I blink then make a huge ass smile at seeing the compellingly odd man,being Captain Monk, looking down to me.

"Hai!" I said.

"I assume you know what these monsters are," Monk said.

"Xenomorphs," I said, getting upright. "They are like a ugly infestation of ants, or, a bad case of cockroaches except they are so much more adaptable." I shudder at the thought of the movie where there is a Xenomorph that came out of a dog. "More deadlier than the enemies you are aware of. They hunt, they are intelligent, and they lay eggs. They even have a queen who reproduces without a male."

"Without a male?" Doctor Reagen asked, with eyebrows raised.

"In the history of Alien movies; there has yet to be TWO pairs of Xenomorphs in the same movie," I explained. Doctor Reagen lowered his eyebrows. "They can make acid, use their tail to wrap around prey including their hands if they very careful, and teeth to kill a target. A second set of teeth that is so not like the ones to the alien humanoids in Coneheads."

"So they reproduce asexually," Doctor Reagen said.

"Yes," I said. "The movies I saw; they were defeated by: air lock, guns, and very extensive heat. Well...At the cost of ones life for the last part." I had a sad sigh. "Poor Ripley," I frowned thinking back at the little girl. "Poor little girl..." I glanced back up toward Monk. "By now they are probably stalking out their nesting ground."

"And what would the nesting ground be?" Monk asked.

"Engineering," I said. "I suggest you get out the men and woman you have in there."

"I guess this ship should be put on red alert," Monk said.

"You guess?" I asked. "There is no guessing when it comes to Xenomorphs!" I wave my arms. "You are suppose to be sure of this. It would be 'This ship will be put on red alert' not 'I guess...'!  It makes you sound like you are incompetent when really you are the most confident Captain aboard this ship! You are a Captain who just got me awakened from Chrono-sleep!" I lowered my arms. "For everyone's safety; this ship _should_ be on red alert."

Monk just stared at me for the longest while.

"Are you sure you are not of our universe?" Monk finally asked.

"Uh yes," I said.

"You sound like a captain's kid," Monk said. 

"I just happen to be a kid who wants to be around people who are sure of themselves," I said. 

"I am sure of myself," Doctor Reagen said.

I looked over seeing Q at rest.

"Q is not coming out of that any time soon," Doctor Reagen said.

I turned my attention back to Doctor Reagen, curious.

"Why?" I asked.

Doctor Bryan Reagen had a grim look on his face.

"His systems has been infected by something," Doctor Reagen said, as Monk left the sick bay.

"So...You are saying he is not human," I said.

"Yes," Doctor Reagen said.

"Then what is he?" I asked.

"Confini," Doctor Reagen said.

My eyes widened.

"Confining little fairies?" I said. "Q is not a fairy!"

Doctor Reagen had a short laugh.

"That is the name of the sub human species," Doctor Reagen said. "Unlike humans; he has a different kind of metabolism, his organs are...lets say...articulately placed all over the body except for the manly part. He can sense other emotions, have strength similar to a Vulcan, and the thing that divides Vulcans from Confini's is the fact the Conifi's have really limited fingers and the little curvy horns that sprout from the eyebrows. These are called eyebrow horns that are very revered due to length in their culture to represent the wise virtue within one. It is said that when it is happens; they are the elder of their tribe/village/family."

"Hmm..." I said. "Interesting." My eyes returned to their normal size. "He doesn't have eyebrow horns."

"He will get it...eventually," Doctor Reagen said. "His fingers are frog like because they can absorb moisture. And unlike humans; their fingers can't slip."

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"After years of dealing with slippery surfaces; their hands evolved from this," Doctor Reagen held his hand out. "To the hands Q has for the time being." Doctor Reagen takes his hand back. "Oh, but they are a distant relative to the Vulcans. That is why they have hairy chests and pointy ears."

I laughed.

"Man," I said. "I wonder how he'll live with a 'different metabolism'."

"Anything chemical related;being bleach, solution,and you name it...they are not effective. In fact the immune system turns it into water while the esophagus makes the dangerous material lose its teeth," Doctor Reagen said. "...Wait." A dumb struck expression landed on his face. "Why am I telling a child about something that can be life threatening?"

"I watch ER," I said. "And science fiction movies. I love learning about new species and the medical thing. I find it quite interesting."

Doctor Reagen tilted his head.

"ER?" Doctor Reagen said.

"Uh," I said. "Look it up on your spare time."

_**...June 22nd...** _

_**..2371...12:58 PM...** _

The evacuation of engineering came at the most precious time. What remained of engineering managed to get to Ten Forward while those who were children and other family members were sent to the saucer section. I saw the saucer section fly off into space after a top to bottom inspection for any Xenomorphs. Thankfully the saucer section had boosters to jet out on a course to Earth.

I sneaked out the new quarters Monk had assigned me to.

For some reason I felt that being there would be futile.

It was like open season for Xenomorphs. I happened to get out of the room in the nick of time when the Xenomorphs busted out of the floor. I shot at the pair making them vaporize on the spot. _Good job_ , I thought lowering the phaser. I happened to be lucky that T'Foul is stationed on the saucer section including the guy in charge of the teleporter room. I had to help in some form.

Some little way would do.

It felt a lot like fate tugging me.

I found a room full of bombs capable of blowing out the entire side of a deck. It had the label 'side deck explosion' in bold red letters. The warp core is extremely dangerous if it messed up with so I had to be careful placing the bomb material. I deduced the words 'side deck explosion' meant that only the walls would be destroyed not the entire room. I stayed out of the way of the adults. I saw the Xenomorphs chasing after the humans with their hideous frightening mouths sticking open.

"Come on,girl,"I reassured myself. "You can do it!"

I turn around then fire on the last Xenomorph.

"Hand leapers right in the path," I told myself. "Beware."

I lowered the phaser then make my way to engineering holding the bag over my shoulder. If I had been told I would be in the position of a awesome lady character long ago then I would have nervously laughed and continued to watch television. I kept my pace ever so slowly but really well kept. I came to the room where the warp core part connected to this other section of engineering where a big table lay. Stuck to the walls among ugly enlarged spider webs are dead bodies. Numerous bodies stuck in goo with holes in their chests. Usually someone would be disgusted the sights but for me that is a whole different story itself.

There is a door to the warp core.

Around the warp core is numerous egg sacks.

I felt, really, really scared.

"You can do it, Ivy," I said, putting the down the phaser on the table.

I had to plant bombs and as it turns out I can't exactly juggle bombs with phasers. I step over the plant like vines on the floor with great care to not stepping on them. If you are gonna die...then at least die trying! I put on my most determined face. Surely Picard would be concerned how a child of my age could get this much courage or have lost their mind to go down this level without a adult. It can be done by one person. Infected or not!

I stopped at the doors.

"Doors, open," I said.

The doors opened for me.

One step forward for human freaking kind!

I step into the room. Oh god that is where it got freaking intense and scary. If one of them dare landed on my face then I will be dead within hours after awakening with the hand leaper dead. Somehow the hand leaper is capable of planting a egg within the human body by some part I do not know of. The victims are left unaware of the egg planting as they were sedated by the hand leaper. I began to sweat walking right over to the remaining wall. I hear something scurrying.

I plant the bomb then press the begin count down.

I hear the screech of the leaper then duck.

The leaper smacked against the wall pillar making a even louder screech.

I blindly ran over to the next hall beside the lift. I take out a bomb from the bag then attach it onto the wall using the metal bars that dig through the material and pressed the activate button for it to start. I turned around only to see a hand leaper flying my way. I had to act fast so I dodged it quickly. I swing onto the lift pretty much defense less, oh but that is when another brilliant idea of mine popped into being! I attach the bomb to the side rail of the lift, pressed the activate button, then jumped over it back onto the floor. The land leaper landed on the surface to the lift.

"Sucker!" I shout back.

I turn around to see another a hand leaper my way with a thing sticking out.

No way to dodge it this time.

The next I knew was hearing imminent clicks to the bombs and I regained consciousness, feeling, and panic. I get up then notice the dead hand leaper right beside me. _I am not going to live after today,_ I thought, _my life cut short in Star Trek_. Boy was I so wrong they wouldn't appear in this universe. I quickly attach the next bomb to the wall right across then hit the activate button but change the timing.

Clicks and beeps eventually were going together at the same time.

I dropped the bag.

_Well, should I just die anyway?_ , I realized that when I was one step away from the door.

Then I wouldn't be the one to cause such a major infestation.

I had planted other bombs in several other areas. I know the computer is capable of summoning up force-fields all over the place to protect the crew but not the most welcoming of all species. Then the explosion went off. I closed my eyes expecting for impact. Surely I did hear the glass break, walls being torn apart by epic flaming power, and screeching egg sacks carried off into open space. My feet float off the floor and I being sent in the direction of the first hole. However there is one incy bincy problem with my logical ending.

Someone grabbed my hand.

My eyes opened.

Lo' and behold is Q, using the door frame as support, trying to pull me out of the powerful wind.

"Need some assistance?" Q asked.

I felt furious. 

"Q!" I shouted. "LET ME GO!"

"No," Q said. "You were not suppose to be there!"

"I am a carrier now, damn it!" I said.

"To hell with that," Q said.

"Q, YOU ARE A UNDER CLASSED IDIOT!" I shout. "I HAVE A XENOMORPH INSIDE!"

Q smirked, with that freaking 'all knowing' attitude of his. I can see little horns sprouting out of his eyebrows.

"Not yet you do," Q said.

"Why did you come?" I asked, harshly.

"Because someone introduced the Xenomorphs rather early," Q said. "Your adventure was suppose to be kick-started by a different alien race!"

"You are still an idiot coming back for someone who carries a Xenomorph," I said.

"I like to say otherwise," Q said.

A explosion on the wall behind Q sends scrap metal flying.

"Q, DUCK," I said.

Q lowered his head.

However one of the flying large fragment struck me painfully right above where the baby Xenomorph would usually come out. A single tear dripped down my cheeks. Q shouted off an order to the computer and everything became slower to me. Time was so slow. I looked down to see the triangle shaped metal lodged into my chest. A little girl, being me, struck in the chest.

Time resumed.

Q lifted his head head up and his eyes widened. 

" ** _No_**!" Q shouted, furiously. 

The next minute, I find myself on the table.

"Come on, you have to stay," Q said. "Your adventure just started!"

Q took out the scrap metal using his four fingers each on both hand. 

"Ah!" I screamed in pain. 

Q tossed it over his shoulder. 

The ship went tipsy as of a explosion to the side in a more preoccupied section where the Xenomorphs dwell. Somehow my body is prevented from moving all over the freaking place, perhaps he has bound my legs in something. I couldn't move an inch feeling something tighten in my chest. Tears were pouring down both sides of my cheeks. I felt so scared. I also felt a feeling that traveled down my brain to my heart. What is that feeling? I have kept negative emotions at bay for so long I have forgotten what it is called.

"What...is...that...feeling....when it comes down from your brain to your heart?" I asked.

"Pain," Q said.

"No..." I said. "Not that....It's been years since....I felt this...."

Q's face softened.

"You are feeling sad, Ivy," Q said. 

It is becoming hard to breath.

Q picked up the phaser.

"Ivy," Q said. "I have one last thing to do...Before, I let you press the trigger..." He made me grab my fingers around the trigger. "And you are going to really enjoy this...no ifs and no buts about it."

"Enjoy what?" I asked.

"I stashed a bit of my power beyond the continuum's reach in case THIS happened," Q said.

"You can't hide power," I said, weakly.

"For Q's; why yes," Q said. "I am giving you a chance to experience the Enterprise for seven years; not counting this year. On the last day of 2370; you will die and return to this life." How come I get the feeling this is gonna be a cheakskake? "And it is not going to be worse as this. I know a woman from the past named Carly Bell." His voice was growing fainter for me. "I will give you her body and her memories; where else you control her."

"Get onto it," I said.

"You will awake at your room in 2364, FarPoint," Q said. "When you come back to this world; you will pull the trigger, in this same moment where time has not passed." His grip around my smaller hand tightened. "Is that clear?"

"I don't want people to die because of my mistake," I said.

Q smiled.

"No one does," Q said.

Then everything I knew flashed in white.

 


	9. The encounter at sick bay

**_..2364..._ **

**_...Enterprise..._ **

My eyes opened to a gray ceiling above.

_"Now,"_ I heard Q's voice in my head. _"You must not think about me when you see me....Again. Because at the time I won't know you. You will be going on Carly's reactions complete with memory and family on Earth. You are single, really, because you are more of a bookworm and workaholic. You love to help people so you are in the medical field as a Ensign recently assigned to the Enterprise."_

I get out of bed.

_"And you must ignore me at any cost,"_ Q added. " _Be dull as possible. Pretend I am not there."_

I raised my brows heading to the bathroom.

_"It will intrigue me, greatly," Q added. "But just make yourself not interesting...Even though you're not. Just follow my instructions and you will not foreshadow our first meeting." He had a sigh. "Well...But at the last moment;mention Xenomorphs and how dangerous they are, including how they haven't been discovered yet."_

That is puzzling.

_"I mean by the last confrontation I will have with you as Carly Bell,"_ Q clarified.

I saw my face is that of a Cippallon.

_"I made this before leaving Sick Bay, I had to be sure,"_ Q said. _"So whatever happened that lead you here...Good luck with the next seven years!"_

Then there was silence.

Carly Bell's home planet is Cippalla, a unique luxurious planet with a nice sea body, beautiful beach, horrible dark gray rocky mountains, and a desert scenery right outside the big sprawling city Decafros. There are huge bodies of water that separate some continents from one another so they relied on technology to go places. The sky, strangely, has orange like clouds and a sun setting scenery that is beautiful. The memory of her planet is remarkable as though she really lived.

I felt my pointy ears that felt rather like what ears feel.

Carly Bell rock climbed a lot, which made her hands bigger than they should be as she did heavy lifting a lot on her planet. It is thanks to her rock climbing hobby that she found her first patient unconscious, wounded but otherwise would have a clean bill of health after being cared for. Carly Bell went into the medical commissioning corps because she wanted hands on experience rather than sitting down in a chair doing homework.

I feel along the bridge of my nose to encounter unusual ridges.

"Commander Data to Ensign Carly," Came Data's voice on the communicator.

"Ensign Carly here," I said. "What is it, Mr Data?"

There is a pause on Data's end.

"You might want to see it for yourself," Data said.

"On my way," I said, then tapped on the communicator.

I walked out of my quarters. The least I can do is be thankful that Carly Bell toured this ship before it went into space and she has such a idealistic memory about which way to go. So I made my way to sick bay. That is what the medical room is called; sick bay. Kind of like a bay with sickness in its worst horrible sight among bodies crudely left out to be feasted upon by predators.

I entered Sick Bay.

Data looked up from the patient on the table using one arm to prevent them from moving.

"When I came across this person; they were already acting strangely," Data said.

Data has golden like skin that seemed to change in the light from boneless to chick egg. At least that is just the light messing with me. I looked over to see a short man who I recognized as Charlie Bay. An Ensign in Engineering. He tried to take Data's hand off his shirt, the edges of his eyes are glowing red, and he seemed to have an unusual sight of panther like spots alongside his face.

Bay is sweating, profusely, and his eyes appeared to be strained.

"Where is Doctor Beverly?" I asked.

"We're en route to picking her up from Far Point," Data said.

"LET ME GO, GOLDEN MAN!" Bay screamed.

"On the contrary, no," Data said. "Something is wrong with you."

"I AM FINE, NO THANK YOU!" Bay screamed.

I picked up the medical tricorder then aimed it at Bay. The machine scanned Bay then made the proper calculations. On the screen appeared a diagnosis. I then went over to the cabinet, opened the door, and took out a hyper spray. Bay grew even more frantic and maddening at every move I took. It was so unlike Bay. I approached Bay while Data kept him restrained. I applied the hyper spray onto the side of his neck and Bay stopped moving.

"What was wrong with him?" Data asked.

"He suffered a Belakcandrian," I said. "His brain was being stimulated by fake images and hallucinating."

Balakcandrian is named after a fellow who discovered it.

The symptoms are dizziness, slight headache, and pain in the brain. The second stages are hearing voices, feeling sick, and random changes in the attitude. The third phrase escalates to seeing things, getting paranoid, and sweating. Balak Candy discovered it when his partner Bill fell victim to it as so many people did when it did not have a name. The cure for it is shelved on every ship for in case this ever happens again and it can be detected and treated at the last stage.

"Ooh," Data said. "I never heard of that."

I smile.

"Now you have," I said, putting the tricorder and the hyper spray back where they should be.

"Is he going to be okay?" Data asked.

"He will," I said. "When he wakes up; Bay will feel sick, that is all."

I had an eye on Bay's unconscious body.

"Carly," Data said. "What do you know about Far Point?"

I blink.

"Nothing at all," I said.

"The name itself is a mystery," Data said. "I find it interesting to hear others opinions on it."

"To me it sounds like a military fort with trees, a huge pond, cafeteria, park benches,and a walking path," I said. "Almost like a walking range on a mountain with a base that has a long wall. Kind of like the Great Wall."

"That is a interesting thought," Data said.

Carly and Data met during her first walk through of the Enterprise.

"I am glad you remember my name," I said.

"I remember everything that I am exposed to," Data said. "I am an Android. My neural network are superior than a human beings neural network."

"You are everything a human would envy," I said.

"I do have a program to mimic age," Data said.

"Lucky butt," I said.

Data stared at me.

"Pardon me?" Data asked.

"You are a lucky person," I said. "That's what I meant."

"Ooooh," Data said. "I thought you were saying my buttox is lucky."

I laughed.

"You are a funny guy," I said.

"I am just stating a fact," Data said. "I do not understand humor. The humor I am familiar to is..." He had a puzzled facial reaction as though trying to figure the right word for his sentence with careful thought. "Rather not the best."

"Picard to Data," Came Picard's voice from the communicator device.

"Yes?" Data said.

"You have bridge duty," Picard said.

"On my way," Data said, then he tapped on his communicator. "May we schedule another chat?"

"Anytime," I said.

Data raised a brow.

"Including night?" Data asked.

Of course, Data is an android.

I smiled.

"Not night," I said. 

Data left sick bay. Since I was surprisingly the only one at sickbay it seemed quite lonley and empty. I decided right then to go through what memories of meeting crew members on her first day aboard. It took considerable time to go through each and every one ever so patiently, until a alarm shattered my thoughts. I looked up to see yellow lights up at the corner of the room.

I noticed other items in the room had fallen.

The Enterprise had come to a unexpected halt.

"Well, at least I can re-organize," I said, looking on the bright side.

So that is what I did; entirely relying off memory. After wards I was able to put up the 'plastic window' setting up to prevent the items from falling out of their places again. One couldn't be more cautious in a time like this. I came over to the medical bed where Bay lay kind of like a stalker when I think about it. Most of these comparisons came from the memories of Carly rather than me.

Fifteen minutes later some crew members came in with a frozen Lieutenant Torres in their arms and quickly put him on a medical bed.

"What the heck happened to him?" I asked.

"A entity calling himself Q did this," Ensign Richard Debow said.

I grabbed two heating stationary sliders and made them be over Torres. The ice started to melt clearly where streaks of water slides down. I sent a message to the bridge concerning Torres's condition. The other Ensigns left sickbay. I am in the medical field so for now I can just sit here and watch two men sleep. Like a stalker.

Eventually I notice the yellow alert has stopped.

I looked over to see a machine with paper coming out.

I came over then tore the paper out.

"Emergency Saucer separation is underway," I read.

I blink, thinking of a UFO at the mention of saucer.


	10. The encounter that changed everything

**_...2364..._ **

**_...Enterprise...11 hours later..._ **

In the alloted time that passed, I was able to meet Doctor Beverly for the second time (At least to me) and introduced myself to her. Wesley turned out to be a nice kid. I decided to visit the holodeck just to see for myself Cippalla. I stood on the very top of a huge mountain called Mount Deli. The city of Decafros lay below my view.

"So this is what Cippalla looks like," Riker's voice came behind me.

I flailed my arms and fell forward only for Riker to catch me by the hand.

"Don't scare me like that!" I snapped, with a mighty frown.

"Did you see how far you jumped?" Riker asked. "That was worth it!"

I sighed, and with some help I was brought back up to the elevated surface. Riker let go of the hand. I turned around to face Riker.

"What cha' here for?" I asked.

"The illness Ensign Bay had," Riker said. "How did you come about that?"

The illness is capable of being jumpstarted by trauma to the head specifically in the Frontal Lobe. I noticed Riker had a clean shaven face, essentially lacking that iconic beard I had grown to known him with in the Star Trek The Next Generation reruns. It seemed so weird to see Commander Riker without a beard. The thing that hadn't changed is his black and red uniform, including three pins along the collar.

"Oh that illness Ensign Bay hd," I said. "I read a book about it."

"You love books?" Riker said, as though I were joking.

"I do," I said. "So much adventure in them," I glance over to the rock then back to Riker. "Not just because Padds are generally used to read books nowadays."

"So you do like reading?" Riker asked.

"Yes," I said.

Riker looked upon the city.

"The city is so bustling," Riker said.

"It is actually beautiful when you are there," I said, fondly.

"It must be beautiful as your eyes," Riker said.

I laughed.

"How flattering," I said.

"You have a unique home planet," Riker went on to say. "I never met a Cippallon before."

"Then I am your first," I said, with a little laugh. "First Ensign Cippallon, probably."

I recall someone telling me that I was in fact the first Cippallon. It was my mother! Carly's mother; Jennifer Bell. Her father loves to be in nature while her mother prefers to stay indoors. I saw a memory of Carly planting with her father,George Bell. He had a head that was balding in the memory. 

"I didn't catch your name," Riker said.

"Carly Bell," I said, holding my hand out.

Riker shook my hand.

"Mine is Will Riker."

Fangirl mode, fangirl mode, conceal fangirl mode.

"Nice name," I said.

We stopped shaking hands.

"I'll see you around," Riker said.

"You too," I said. "It was nice meeting you."

Riker went back in the direction he had came. Earlier on my way to the holodeck I saw splatter of water on the rug leading all the way to a elevator like lift. So someone went swimming in the holodeck. Wow that is a surprise; there is a swimming pool armed with a force field to keep the water inside in case there of there being a incident where the ship is crashing down. I know that because I have researched much about the security systems for crash landing aboard the Enterprise.

"Computer," I said. "Change program to Cippalla's exposed sky sector to outer space."

The setting changed to under the stars where the dark sky is made aw-inspiring by the beautiful color and the ground is barren but notably lacking any vegetation. I could see the other M Class neighboring planets. There is no oxygen in this part of Cippalla. Cippallon's roamed this section of it for a long time even during the time the atmosphere to the side was fading strangely. Thanks to that strange occurrence occurring on random parts of the planet we have a civilization with portions of populations that somehow are able to store oxygen within their bodies and use it in these airless spaces. It is almost like a spare tank that can only go for so long. There are houses alongside the banks of water covered by a plastic tube.

This is a small town call Elds Worth.

It is where Carly grew up in.

Behind the small town is the rocky mountain that is similar to a face down at rest. 

**_...Two hours afterward..._ **

**_..July 6th, 2364..._ **

"Ensign Bell," Came Doctor Beverly's voice on the communicator. "You are needed at sick bay."

"On my way," I said, then tapped on the communicator.

I get up off the chair in Ten Forward then went out the doors. I had come for some socializing with a few of Carly's good acquaintances. While walking in the hall I notice the lights dimmer down to spooky kind of one. I stopped, feeling the ship shake slowly from side to side on my watch. Chills went down my skin.

I pressed forward. It took me awhile to notice I am going in the same freaking path. I stopped mid way in my path frowning. Someone or something is messing with me! It did not seem right. The chills stopped right then on my skin. Boiling anger grew inside me and my face steamed red. My fingers rolled up into fists.

"Come out, you coward!" I shout. "Show yourself!"

A shadow stepped out of the hallway.

"Hello," Q's voice came from the shadow. "Cippallon, eh?"

A feeling of familiarity came over me. It is like I had seen Q a really long time ago. Maybe the word 'nostalgia' can better describe this feeling. It is also occupied by warm feelings,memorable, and admiration. His voice alone provoked that kind of feeling from a different side of me.

No, that can't be love.

Frankly, _it is_ nostalgia.

Why do I feel nostalgia toward Q?

"My friends told me you froze a fellow officer," I said.

Q came forward, but instead of seeing a man...I saw a human figure with the entire universe all over the place within him. In the center where his heart should be is the Enterprise being distinctive and set apart because of the visible label 'NCC-1701-D'. Ah, so that's what the Enterprise is called in technical terms.

"He was going to attack me," Q said.

"No," I said. "He was going to take readings on you." Now how does a Cippallon turn off their mutant eye seeing visual? "I have to say; you are one unforgivable man." I folded my arms. "Stop this madness and let me through."

I blinked, and typical vision returned.

"Madness?" Q said. "This is just your life in a nutshell!"

"Walking continuously is not my life in a nutshell," I said.

I walk right past Q.

Q, strangely, is in a Ensign uniform with one pin on the collar.

"Your species can see Q in their true form," Q said. "Every Q has a different center."

"Buzz off," I said.

"Ah, tell me what mine is," Q said.

"You should know!" I shout back.

"Ah, no," Q said. "I don't."

"It is the damn Enterprise, you coward," I said, turning right toward Q. Q looked overall stunned to hear it from me. "I do not lie and I do not care what you intend to do on me but leave your nose out of my well being!"

I turned around then went on my way.

I notice the light became brighter and the halls became a little more friendly appealing. The yellow paint is bright, the blue rug is colorful as the sea on Earth but a little more darker, and people are walking down the hall in the  direction. I had a sigh lowering my head feeling relaxed that our first encounter was rather rocky. I came into Sick Bay prepared for Sick Bay duty. 

"Yes?" I said.

Doctor Beverly looked up from a patient on the table.

"This patient needs some-one to stick around," Doctor Beverly said. "And talk."

"What is his condition?" I asked.

Doctor Beverly glanced over to the young man on the table then back to me.

"He's in a dark coma," Doctor Beverly said.

This poor member is Engineer Ensign Adam Bailson. I came over to Bailson's side then sat down into a chair. A book would entice some-one even in a coma to coming out even the littlest words or encouragement can do it. I guess this coma he is in is a kind that he can get out of with help.

Dark Coma means exactly that.

"One day in the pridelands..." I said. "There ruled a lion." I smiled. "His name was Simba. His queen, his best friend, was Nala. They were trying to have a lion cub but their attempts came up useless. Nala was starting to grow hopeless." His eyes are moving under the eye lids. "However, Simba had not lost hope." I lean forward putting both of my hands together. "He believed there had to be a reason behind it!" I free my hands then shook my right hand in a tight fist. "The great kings of the stars had something up their tails. Mafiki, the trust worthy baboon, told Simba of a prophecy that recently came up." I held up my index finger. "One that could shake the entire animal kingdom."

So hence I told a lenghty story full of dialogue, action, and a adventure. Half way through the story where I was trying to make a plot I thought, 'What is the point?" then landed the main lion character (besides Simba) get lost. Exactly where Bailson is in. I described the scenery as a dark, lonely, and very isolated location. I had to coax the man out of his coma like state.

I am technically still telling a story.

"Then Bailson heard a voice in the darkness," I said. "And it said, 'follow me,'. He feared that it was just a piece of his imagination but something told him otherwise. It sounded like the great king Mufasa. 'Come,Bailson' repeated the voice. Likewise in his hopeless situation he decided to follow that voice!" I saw Bailson's arm twitch. "He felt hope at the end of this tunnel just up ahead."

I cleared my throat.

"He had to follow the voice," I continued. "So he did. 'Bailson, come on' The voice instructed." I saw his fingers tap on the biobed. "He was getting closer at each step. Closer and closer he got..." I cleared my throat. "Come on, Bailson. You can do it."

Bailson eyes flutter open.

"...Nala...?" Bailson asked.

I shook my head with a smile.

"No," I said. "Welcome back to reality, Ensign Bailson." I pat on his hand. "My name is Carly Bell. I am a Cippallon."

"Where am I?..." Bailson asked.

"The Enterprise," I said.

"You are beautiful in person," Bailson said. 

I laughed.

"Why thank you," I said, then check his health using a medical tricorder. "You are free to go...Except, you think you are a lion."

"I am a lion," Bailson said.

I sighed.

"You are a human, Bailson," I said. "You don't have a tail."

Bailson came forward then looked around.

"'This is not the pridelands I know of," Bailson said.

I lower my head rubbing my forehead.

Perhaps I should have told a story about the Enterprise and the day to day activities a Ensign has.

"All right," I said, taking out a Padd. "Perhaps reading a Padd about yourself will help," He took my hand. "Unlike the relationship you shared with Nala; I am not that close to being interested with you."

Along my shoulder line to the neck is a elevated edge with ridges being uneven and bumpy similar to a stair case hidden in the sand. George Bell, Carly's father,and many other Cippallon's share this same feature. 

"Maybe one day," Bailson said, as I hand the Padd to him.

"Maybe never," I said. "Read up."

 

 


	11. The encounter at Sick Bay

**_...2364..._ **

**_....Ten Forward..._ **

"So you're my room mate?" I said, much in surprise.

Bay, as in Charlie Bay, smiled taking a sip of his drink. Turned out Ensigns share quarters and when they reach  lieutenant rank they get their own quarters.  I had the chance to find that out today through Bay. Better late than never!

"Uh huh," Bay said.

"Well, that's a relief," I said.

Bay lowered the glass raising a brow.

"You are relieved?" Bay asked.

"Yes," I said.

Bay leaned against the chair lowering his brow.

"You are quite strange," Bay said. "For a Cippallon I thought you wouldn't like to have a human roommate."

I smiled.

"I am fantastic at toleration," I bragged.

The waiter came over.

"One chocolate milk?" The waiter said.

"Yes," I said. The waiter placed the glass on the table. "Thank you....?"

"Finn," Finn said.

"Thank you, Finn," I said.

Finn left the two of us.

"Eww, what kinda' milk is that?" Bay asked.

"Chocolate," I said.

"Chocolate," Bay said.

"Yes, chocolate," I said, then take a sip out of the glass.

Bay blinked.

"Man," Bay said. "You are more alien then I thought you were."

I laughed.

"You betcha'," I said. "You are sharing quarters with a Cippallon, what did you expect?"

Bay gave me a strange look.

"Um, I rather not say," Bay said.

"This isn't your ordinary chocolate milk," I said, shaking the glass ever so lightly. "I am a nurse and you are a engineer. Things are bound to be weird." I held up the glass cup right above the table raising my brows. "First time's the charm."

"Yeah, I'll say," Bay said.

We clunk our drinks together then drank.

I turned my head toward the window. I saw two big gigantic squid like creatures with the top half of a saucer; one glowed blue and the other glowed pink. Several of the dangling appendages wrapped around the other. I blinked staring at the unusual sight ahead. Bay turned his head in the direction I am gazing at.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I ask.

"That is really creepy," Bay said.

The appendages let go then they flew off into space.

"I wonder what they were," I said.

"Fish squid," Bay said. "Star squid, space squid..."

I felt something twisting up in my twist. I leaned forward,putting both elbows on the table, feeling it. I almost forgot what my body is going through in the future. I clench at the jacket wincing in pain. Bay turned his head toward me.

"Hey,are you okay?" Bay asked.

"I....I..." I feel out of breath.

I fell out of my seat collapsing to the floor.

"Carly!" Bay shouted.

My world entered darkness and then I felt sharp pain in my chest.

**_B--blast._ **


	12. A trange transition

I was gazing down towards my computer in a chair on a document page writing fanfiction. Somehow, in some way, I had to look up to my left. The exact same light from many years ago I experienced in Oak Groove. It turned dark in the room in all of a sudden not even the light from my laptop illuminated the darkness.

I saw a bright white light flash before my eyes.

"Doctor," Came a man's voice. "What happened to the little girl?"

At first I thought of the Eleventh Doctor.

"I can't explain it, Captain," Came a much younger voice. "It seems she was replaced."

So not the Eleventh  Doctor.

"She looks like her, has her face, but..." The Captain couldn't find the words.

My head turned. My eyes opened to see a man on a bed leaning against the wall fumbling his rounded fingers together playfully whistling with elf like ears and sharp shoulders. His shoulders really stood out, greatly, as though there is a great sharp plank sticking out. I squinted at the man. He was rather unusual and strange. He had a gray jumpsuit on with apparently what seems to be a green undershirt.

The strange man looked up toward me. 

"Hello," The strange man said, with a little smile. 

I stared at the man.

"Captain, she's awake," The doctor said.

"You should really hold on, Ivy,otherwise you will be fine," The strange man said, in a reassuring tone that didn't reassure me. "Trust me."

"Q!" The doctor exclaimed. "You are suppose to be resting!"

The strange man rolled his eyes.

"I have rest enough," The strange man said.

My setting changed before my eyes. It had been 2012, or was it still 2012? My eyes squinted open to see a yellow ceiling. Memories that I hadn't been aware of swarmed my brain. That man was Q. The Doctor was Doctor Reagen and the Captain was Captain Monk. CAPTAIN MONK? But Adrian Monk is a detective--Oh, Jordan Monk. A man with the name Jordan easily gave me the impression that he was a she and Captain Jordan's last name made me mistake him for being THE Adrian Monk.

Memories came to; a lot.

I saw Doctor Beverly looking over me.

"Carly, are you all right?" Doctor Beverly said.

"I feel fine," I said.

"You had chest pains," Doctor Beverly said. "It overwhelmed you."

I push myself forward. 

_Quite the chest pains I had_ , I thought.

I recall what my prior situation had been. On the brink of death holding a phaser with chances of a chest buster coming out and my mind transferred into a Cippallon called Carly Bell, currently a Ensign Nurse of the Enterprise. It occurred to me that I had died, been brought back to life, and placed back where I had came from until it had been so long.

"Oh," I said. "How long was I out?"

"Two hours and thirty minutes," Doctor Beverly said. "If you feel any other symptoms.."

"I'll tell you," I said.

Doctor Beverly nodded.

"I'll see you in 0900," Doctor Beverly said.

Time translation: 9:00 AM.

If she had said it as 2100 then it would have been 9:00 PM. It is thanks to being in the body of a Ensign who knows what they are doing and have experience in military time does it come in handy. I get off the bed then leave sick bay. I felt light headed,dizzy, and generally confused. I was able to find my quarters once again with Charlie Bay snoring in the bed with arm dangling out of the edge. Instead of sleeping with him on the bed I decided against that and let myself get comfortable on the couch.

How the heck do Ensigns sleep together without getting down to business?

Why yes, I have a dirty mind. All of which from reading Transformers Animated bonding fanfics where pleasure was everywhere. Seriously;EVERYWHERE. I have to blame the Transformers Animated fandom for that. Eventually I will get comfortable to sharing the bed with Bay.I get dressed into my PJ's, put my uniform into the cleaning processor,and took the time to observe my body. I had unusual shoulder lines that are bumpy similar to a staircase. My nose has a small ridge that is noticeable to the human eye. I took a spare blanket out of the cubby then get comfortable on the couch. I did really feel tired for some reason.

My eyes closed.

Time went by and my eyes were forced to open because of a bright light.

"Waky,waky,Nurse Bell!" Bay said, dragging me off the couch.

"Drop me, idiot!" I shout.

Bay dropped me and my head landed on the ground with a thump.

"Now, I got the couch to myself," Bay said, plopping himself on the couch. "You've been asleep for a couple hours. For a Cippallon, I was not aware Cippallons went back to sleep right after waking up."

I get up off the rug.

"My sleeping pattern was flawed and interrupted," I said.

"Good luck staying awake," Bay said.

I yawned.

"I don't need luck, I got it," I said.

"And by the way, it is zero-eight-hundred," Bay said. "Another reason why I woke you up." He smiled. "It is a pro to know my roommate's shifts."

"As if," I said.

"Oh and your uniform is on the bed," Bay said. "Perhaps you should get up earlier, because I am awake at zero-seven-hundred hours. I have to be ready for the beta shift in engineering and be awake enough." He made a perfect whistle reclining back in the chair putting one foot on the table and both hands behind his head. "Second day on the Enterprise and I want my first week to be the best I ever had!"

"Until it becomes crappy," I said.

"Yeah," Bay said, then he glanced over to my shirt. "...I didn't know you liked old media."

"The Lion King is classic," I said, picking up the uniform.

I went into the bathroom, undressed, and then took a very relaxing shower. I love showers, period! When I was a child I absolutely loved baths not showers because I could tell a story using the bubbles and diving under the water. I loved aquamarine and the Disney movie where it turned out a teenage boy is a merman. I stopped the shower, stepped onto a towel, and dried myself off using the same towel. The door is apparently closed. The steam from the shower rested on the mirror.

It turns out that having big hands could be useful.

And a pain in the butt because those damn fingernails are so slagging long!

I clipped my fingernails into the garbage disposal.

I didn't really notice my fingernails in my prior experience mainly because I didn't give a two cents about it. That's what you get for having the mind of a child. Well, technically I still have the mind of a child with my attitude and all. Two words fell into my mind completing a rather simple thought. _I have to be ready for Alpha Shift at Sick Bay_ , I thought. I learned, through memory, that these shifts apply to various other parts of the Enterprise not just the Bridge.

I get dressed after getting dried off then brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

I went out of the bathroom with my laundry in hand then dumped it into the cleaning processor. The machine chimed and in a blue flash the laundry is cleaned. I put away my laundry in the cubby.

"Replicator," I said. "Replicate; sunny side up eggs, toast, and strawberry milk."

"Strawberry milk?" Bay asked.

"It is nice to try something new," I said.

I take out the replicated food then go over to the table taking a napkin.

"I never heard of strawberry milk," Bay said.

"It was only a guess," I said.

Bay went over to the replicator.

"Blueberry milk, cool," Bay said. 

The replicator replicated as he wanted. Bay took out the glass then sipped it. His face turned into disgust. I laughed way harder then I should have at his face. Through my laughter I am able to cut out little pieces of the egg and munch on it.

"Not funny," Bay said.

"It so is," I said. "You gotta finish it. First time's the charm!"

Bay frowned.

"Not doing it because you said so," Bay said.

I shook my head then continued eating the egg. I used the toast to soak up the yolk from the eggs and eat it. I continued this process until all of it were gone. I put the empty glass and plate back on the replicator. The two dishes disappeared before my eyes. I wash my hands shortly afterward.

"THERE!" Bay said, with much disgust in his voice. "I am finished with this trash!"

I burst out laughing.

"Not close to being funny," Bay said, with a glare.

"If it's any comfort," I said. "I didn't like the strawberry milk."

"I hope you get a stomach ache," Bay said.

I roll an eye.

I sat on the couch, take out a padd, and began writing. It was tedious at first to adjust my fingers on the surface to press all the right buttons but I adapted. I wrote a entire chapter dedicated to robots and action. It was pretty fun, to be honest. One of my strong suits is writing alien robot beings among things including ghosts. I wrote a entire book called Haunting on Malbury Street that is up on Amazon for $5.99 dedicated to ghosts. It took me eight months, eight days, and thirty some minutes to complete. I miss writing the Tealins to this day.

"Ten minutes till zero-nine-hundred," Bay said.

I put the padd away.

"Thanks," I said.

"What happens to Music Beat in the fight against Avenger?" Bay asked.

I stopped short at the door.

"You were eavesdropping?" I asked.

"....Kinda," Bay said.

"Her name is MuzicBet," I said. "You only heard the rough draft version."

"What happens to Music Beat?" Bay asked, again.

"Avenger kills her," I said then walk on out of our quarters.

"I liked Music Beat," Bay whined.

I walked down the corridor heading toward the lift. I greeted other Ensigns and fellow personnel with a nod and a small 'Good morning,' to them. I walked right into a lift. But then in came Data. Data has golden tinted skin. His yellow eyes stood out to me like the blazing sun except the intensity of them is lighter and gentler. The doors to the lift closed. 

"Sick Bay," I said, then the lift started moving. "Hello, Mr Data."

Data turned his head toward me.

"Data," Data repeated his name.

I raised my brows.

"What?" I said, confused.

"My name is pronounced day-tah," Data said. "You are saying it as dah-tah."

I had a pause contemplating the difference between Data and---Oh.

"Ooh," I said, with a little nod. "I get it."

"I have no means of confusing you,Ensign Bell," Data apologized.

I laughed.

"No, it is not your fault," I said. "I get easily confused."

"That makes two of us," Data said.

I smiled.

"Won't happen again, Mr Data," I said. "I have excellent memory...Like a elephant."

"Really?" Data asked, blinking randomly.

I nodded.

"Really, Mr Data," I said.

"So you are not joking?" Data asked.

"I am not joking," I said. "Let me guess...People joked a lot around you in The Academy."

"I have found it as a interesting learning experience," Data said. "Useful jokes that I should be aware of in the future when I can take them for their comedic value. Such as the elephant comparison."

"Interesting," I said.

"But I did not understand why some cadets tricked me," Data said.

"Because you were different," I said. "People are scared of different at first."

"And you?" Data asked.

"I embrace being different," I said. "It is one of the joys to being human. No one is the same person."

"Except for twins," Data said. 

The lift stopped. 

"Yes, and that," I said.

The doors opened.

"Nice chatting with you," I said. "Mr Data."

I went through the open doorway down the corridor to Sick Bay.


	13. Could you bare to lose something?

**_...Four days later...After Alpha Shift..._ **

**_...Enterprise..._ **

"So whatever happened on THAT ship is happening to the Enterprise?" I asked.

Bay nodded.

"Yeah," Bay said. "Apparently it is transferred by touch."

I shudder at the thought.

"Intoxicated by something probably pleasure announcing," I said. "I'll hate to be out of control..."

All 80 crew members of the Tsiolkovsky had died due to the emergency air lock being opened under the strangest of all circumstances.

"Well, if anyone is sweating; don't touch them," Bay said. "Touch nobody today."

I laughed.

"I never touch a person!" I declared, arrogantly.

"I can name a whole bunch of ways to accidentally touch someone; would you like me to list them?" Bay asked.

"No," I said.

Bay smiled.

"Don't tempt fate," Bay said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you get instant karma," Bay said.

"Damn me and my mouth," I grumbled.

"And for that reason we are not attending the metaphysics lecture," Bay adds. "I really don't want to be infected!"

"Doctor Beverly to Ensign Bell," Doctor Beverly said. "You are needed at Sick Bay."

"Coming," I said.

"Beverly out," Doctor Beverly said.

"Don't get infected," Bay said, warningly.

"I can try," I said.

I get up from the chair then leave our quarters. Data stood at one of the doors to a quarters as though considering something rather important. I decided not to bother him on his train of thought. I walk right past Data. I thought back at seeing Lieutenant Yar enter the room the times I had gone past it. It became apparent to me that Data is visiting Yar. Perhaps it might relate to what has happened.

I step into the turbo lift then turn around facing the door.

"Deck 12," I said.

I waited five minutes.

Could this intoxication enter me?

Nah, that probably might not happen. The doors opened and in came La Forge on a rush! Before I knew it, I was on the floor slumped against the wall frowning back at the blind man who had a lopsided smile on his face that was both apologetic and silly. La Forge staggers back up.

"Sorry, Carly,"

I notice La Forge is sweating.

"You should go to sickbay!" I said.

"No,no,no," La Forge said. "I am fine."

"You just called me by my first name," I said. "I don't care if I get infected; you are so going back!"

I grab La Forge by the ear.

"Ow,ow,ow," La Forge whined as I take him down the corridor.

I rolled an eye.

"Big baby," I said.

Ensign Clair Barb came down the hall and stopped. The look on her face was that of concern.

"You've been infected," Barb said.

"I'll live," I said.

"Make her let go!" La Forge demanded.

"Actually," Barb said. "Go on." She had a smirk. "I have a..." Her voice turned rather...seductive. "Man to attend to in the recreation room."

La Forge gawked at Barb so I resumed my way to Sick Bay. I made a mental note to myself to ask Bay if Barb in fact has a boyfriend. That is one of many things I should learn about my fellow Ensign members. Barb and I went in different directions kind of like cars passing one another on the same road on the street.

"Hey sweet pie!" Came Ensign Tuvok, a Vulcan by no surprise, with a little wave that was totally a flirt.

Vulcan's don't show emotion!

What the hell!

"Go back to your little room!" I shout. "No room for a emotional Vulcan!"

"What?" Tuvok said, confused.

I went past Tuvok with La Forge in tow.

"Ow,ow,ow," La Forge said. "Let me go please."

"Nope,nope," I refused.

I got into Sick Bay with La Forge in tow.

"Bell!" Doctor Beverly said. "I did not mean by dragging La Forge in!"

"That was the second option besides to swinging him over my shoulder," I said, letting go of La Forge's ear. "Biobed, now, before I grab some other very sensitive part of your manly body!"

La Forge was so horrified he sat down on the biobed.

"Bell, you are sweating," Doctor Beverly said.

I wipe off a bead of sweat off my brow.

"Oh," I said. I flash a smile. "Course I am."

Doctor Beverly looked at me, with worry on her face, very concerned.

"Sit down on the biobed,Bell," Doctor Beverly said.

"Can I at least make sure this idiot doesn't get out?" I asked.

"Hey!" La Forge said.

"You are intoxicated," I said. "You are not thinking right. So you have the mind of a idiot."

"Then your face is a idiot," La Forge said.

"Is that a insult?" I said. "I can't tell apart jokes and insults."

"Fine," Doctor Beverly said. "That is what I called you for, anyway."

"What about the other Ensigns?" I asked.

"They are intoxicated," Doctor Beverly said.

_'Don't tempt fate,'_ Bay had told me.

Oh yes, I tempted fate and I got polywater intoxication. What a way of fate putting karma on my face. A strange feeling surged through my body as I stared at La Forge. I guess if he could see that he would be getting creeped out. I felt kind of loopy when Doctor Beverly had her attention fixated on the machinery. La Forge took my hand (As both Biobeds are right across from each other) then gently feels it.

"Your hands are so soft," La Forge whispered. "So big and...Manly like."

"Your hands are softer than mine," I whispered back, softly.

What was I thinking talking like that? Speaking in a tone not a bystander can understand. It was probably the intoxication doing the job.

"What is your name?" La Forge whispered.

"Carly Bell," I said. "First Ensign Cippallon--"

He covered my mouth.

"Not here," La Forge whispered back. "How about we do it in the closet? Getting introduced to each other would be fairly easy."

"You are suggesting we fiddle around in the closet," I acknowledged.

"Yes," La Forge said. He raised a visible brow up. "Are you scared of that?"

I have a goofy smile.

"No," I said. "I am not."

It is then that everything became fuzzy. The next I know is that I am sitting on the biobed with my uniform zipped down to the breast, my hair is all in a mess,and my legs are swinging up and down. I blush zipping up my uniform. La Forge is standing beside the biobed acting uneasily confused.

I heard the sound of a door closing.

"There," Doctor Beverly said, backing off from me"This will need to be applied to every member on the ship."

"Uh..." I look toward La Forge. "'What happened?"

"Err..." La Forge said.

"I towed you two out of the closet after god knows how long," Doctor Beverly said, handing me a hypospray. "I'll need all the help I can get!"

I nodded.

_**..One day later...** _

_**...La Forge's quarters...1:39 PM...** _

I stood at La Forge's door, contemplating what to say. Truthfully I am scared. Scared to say the news that will change the both of our lives, forever. I sigh, reassuring myself it is going to be okay. Everything always turns out okay in the end.

"Are you okay?" Came Data's voice.

I turned toward Data.

"I am fine," I said.

Data observed me.

"Then why are you staring at Geordi's door?" Data asked.

"I am trying to get the courage to walk in," I said.

"Then you'll be standing right there for an hour," Data said. "By my experience."

Data pressed a button on the side of the door. The doors opened shortly afterward. I heard the smallest, 'You are welcome' from Data then he walked right past me. I enter La Forge's quarters.

"Ensign Bell," La Forge said,with a small smile. "What brings you here?"

I play with my feet on the rug, a little.

The doors closed behind me.

"Um..." I said, taking out a small device from my pocket. "Um..." I cleared my throat. "You know how the polywater intoxicated everyone?"

"Yeah," La Forge said.

"And how Doctor Beverly dragged us out the closet," I said.

"I don't remember that much," La Forge said.

I sighed.

"Geordi, I am pregnant," I said.

La Forge raised his eyebrows.

"Wait, what?" La Forge said.

"I am pregnant," I said. "With your child."

"Are you saying we--" La Forge started but I interrupted.

"We did," I said, with a little nod.

La Forge is clearly shocked by this as he sat down on a chair.

"So...You are pregnant," La Forge said. 

"Yes," I said. 

"I really hope this child doesn't turn out blind," La Forge said. "I want them to see color and shapes. I never figured I would have a kid this early in life."

"Me too," I said, coming over to La Forge. "You know; you are going to be the best father for this child. Who wouldn't be proud their parent serves aboard the Enterprise?"

La Forge smiled.

"You have a way of making people smile," La Forge said. 

"It is a skill I use to enlighten sad people," I said. "You are not alone. We're in this together."

"If it is a boy, can we name him Kevin?" La Forge asked. 

"Sure," I said. "And if it is a girl...I have nine months to think about that!"

 

 


	14. In desperation

**_..Four weeks later..._ **

**_...Enterprise..._ **

Today started like any regular day aboard the Enterprise;wake up, get prepared for duty, eat, and then go to duty. I had a strange feeling about today. The Enterprise had its fair share of weirdness such as the guy who abducted Yar,the first encounter with the Ferengi, and the strange cloud that took away the Captain for a brief period of time. I walked into Sick Bay whistling.

I stopped dead short in my tracks seeing Q on one Biobed with Captain Picard and Yar by his side.

"You are staying here until we know what to do with you," Picard said.

"Goody," Q said, sarcastically. "And I get to wear THIS tracker, too!"

"You came with it,Q," Yar said. "And it has been indicated you must not take it off."

"At the cost of my energy?" Q asked. "You are more mad than I thought," He rolled an eye and caught a glimpse of me. "Oh," A weak smile came across Q's face then he had a small rapid wave at my direction. "Hey Bell!"

Picard looked over toward my direction.

"You know Q?" Picard asked.

"Not really,sir," I said, coming over.

My eyes blinked, and then, I saw a different view of Q. He strangely was missing a couple universes here and there, including some galaxies, and there is a light in the middle of his chest in the outline of the Enterprise. The edges of the outlined body are not glowing brightly as they used to separating the darkness from the brighter colors most eyes are adjusted to. The whiteness is faint. I saw in the wrist watch like device on his wrist is draining the various items that I saw in his body to it. The wrist watch glowed yellow in my eyes showing a span of the universe. It beeped three times before turning red. My eyes blinked returning to normal visualization. The wrist watch reminded me of the Omnitrix from 'Ben 10: The Original Series'.

"Sure we do!" Q protested.

"Do not!" I snapped back. "What's Q got himself into, this time, sir?"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_The usual was going on the bridge during the Alpha Shift. Picard sat in the Captain's chair where at different sides of the chair is William Riker and Deanna Troi. Deanna could sense a presence coming. She stared at the screen contemplating what could it be. She couldn't be sure except it felt: fear._

_"Captain," Deanna said._

_"Yes?" Picard asked._

_"I sense something...coming," Deanna said. "Scared, weak,and...vulnerable."_

_"Captain!" Yar houted. "We have alerts going off in the Holodeck,"_

_"In the holodeck?" Picard said, surprised._

_"It seems someone is draining power from the holodeck," Yar said.  
_

_Picard appeared to be perplexed.  
_

_Why the holodeck of all places?  
_

_"That is unusual," Picard said._

_"I sense the presence," Deanna said. "It is here."_

_In a bright flash of light appeared Q on the floor._

_"Damn it," Q said. "Not here," Q used the wall as his support to get up. "For once!"_

_Picard stood up from the chair._

_"Q, get off my bridge!" Picard demanded._

_Q had a small laugh._

_"Oh, I didn't intend to; THIS TIME," Q said. "I am quite out of battery to snap around."_

_The turbo lift opened and revealed a lantern of the sorts glowing while levitating in thin air. Q looked so scared staring at the direction of the turbo lift. Picard looked in the direction that Q had his eyes on. Q didn't have the strength to snap his fingers. Q looked straight up toward Yar._

_"Shoot it!" Q plead._

_"Don't," Picard said. "I don't see any harm from it."_

_A bright white light shot out of the lantern striking at the wrist watch wrapped on Q's right wrist. The light returned to the Lantern shortly after Q collapsed to the floor in pain and weakness. Yar shot at the lantern. The lantern sizzled jilting out a electrical spark right at the woman. Yar landed on the floor knocked out._

_Worf shot at the lid to the lantern._

_The lantern makes a screeching sound then disappeared._

_"Q, what kind of game is this?" Picard asked._

_Q pressed his back against the wall, sweating._

_"This is not a game," Q said. Picard noticed that Q wore a business suit similar to someone from the 21st century going to work. "Don't ask...The Q were tricked by a lantern,go ahead and laugh. We are the most stupefied entities you ever met."_

_"I find it hard to believe you are running from a lantern," Picard said._

_Q had a short laugh._

_"Course we were..." Q said, and then he fell to his side almost in a sleep like state._

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"And that is what happened," Picard finished. "Make sure he doesn't leave sick bay. We have to find out what kind of gadget like that exists."

Q sighed.

"Oh, you'll never find out," Q said. He waved his watch. "Look at this. It can't tell time. It can tell energy."

I look down at the watch seeing not the usual time indicators.

"We will find out," Yar said.

"Interesting..." I said.

Yar and Picard left.

"So..." Q said. "What kind of Q have you come across lately?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. 

"You are under the protection of a Q," Q said. "From me."

"So?" I asked.

"That means a whole lot," Q said. "A Q wouldn't do that to a Cippallon."

"I dunno," I lied.

Q had a serious face.

"I will find out," Q said. 

I had a sad expression.

"When you find out; I will be dead," I said.

Q frowned.

"This protection only applies to Q related beings," Q said. "I can meddle with whatever I want to get the answer."

I shook my head.

"Stop changing the subject," I said. "You are apparently weak and on the run from a metal container."

Q lowered his head.

"I am the last one," Q said, in a lowered voice.

"What?" I asked.

"I am the last Q," Q said, raising his voice. "The others were taken by a single strike into that...machine." He looked over to the doors. "I do not want Jean-Luc to see me in my weakest state...It is really a shame." He turned his attention to me. "Three more and I am not going to 'free' anymore, technically."

I drew over a chair.

"Explain to me what happened," I said.

"A man came on one of my exploits on Kronos," Q explained. "It was new and just...savvy." He pointed down to the watch. "He offered it for free!" His eyes glowed white for a little bit. "Free, you know?" He waved his right hand up and down. "No catch, no tricks, no lies. I couldn't see a lie from him." Q paused. "And then after I put on the item; and it hurt. It really hurt. I couldn't believe it! I couldn't be hurt! I could only be hurt by Q related items. The man transformed into a lantern. I fled to the continuum where..." He closed his eyes. "Oh by the continuum. I saw everyone be taken in several white flashes. I doomed my own race!" He opened his eyes having regret and bitterness in them. "There were others who shared what I got. I watched them suffer while on the run!" By this point, Q is shaking. "I won't blame them for punishing me when it gets me."

"So you have no idea where it came from?" I asked.

"It has the insignia 'M' on the top," Q said. "Phasers can harm machinery that are M products. Q products are not able to be destructed by simple phasers." Q looked down to his hands. "The M continuum would prefer if the Q were eliminated since 'Q are the exact copies of M'." In a way Q seemed more human to me even without being turned into a Confini. "My fault." Q added in a pained whisper. "I can't let Jean-Luc see me when I am most weak."

My eyes widened.

"I know what you are thinking," I said, as Q looked up toward me. "I am not going to help you."

"I wasn't implying that," Q said. "I was thinking of..." He looked toward the door. "Leaving."

"Q, you are not leaving," I said. "Captain's orders."

Q glared at me.

"Listen, little girl," Q said. "I am more older than you by 7 billion years. I have lived so long, plagued many civilizations, and have won many achievements that you take for granted such as fire!"

"You....You made fire?" I asked. 

"And was punished for it," Q said. "Why yes. I made fire."

I couldn't believe it.

"Don't believe me as you will," Q said. "I just do not want to be seen...more weaker."

"In your weakest state; what is it like?" I asked. 

"Think of a person without energy and only able to crawl," Q said. "It would best if the misery was ended there."

Q had a shudder.

"Q, what if we broke the lantern?" I asked.

"I doubt that," Q said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The more Q's absorbed...The stronger it is," Q said. 

I put my hands on my hips. 

"I refuse to believe that," I said.

Q sighed.

"You are stubborn and boring," Q said. "I really cannot believe my luck."

"Can you feel your legs?" I asked. 

"The next strike, I won't," Q said. 

"Show me some of the memories you on the run with other Q," I said. 

"You don't want to see them!" Q said, at first hesitant. 

"The hell I do," I said.

Q sighed.

"Fine..." Q said. "Just..,come closer and then, stand still."

Then Q put his fingers on the side of my face.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_It was night. The street lights were beaming on. Not many cars were in the Chicago street. Perfect place to make a escape. A couple of white flashes appeared on the sidewalk to reveal a couple of running people. We should call the Q most familiar to as Business Q because of his attire. There were two other lady Q's in what appears to be dresses each sparkling in the unforgiving night._

_"We gotta keep running," Lady Q2 said._

_"Maybe I should stay behind and let you get to safety," Business Q said._

_"No!" Navy Q said along lady Q2 said._

_"We can't risk losing our entire population by giving ourselves up," Lady Q2 said._

_Business Q rolled up his sleeve._

_"It doesn't bother you I could be a tracker?" Business Q said._

_Navy Q was a bit like Riker except he has only a mustache not a beard and he has on a navy uniform. There was another male Q in what appears to be a standard Detective like attire complete with a hat and a golden watch dangling out of his breast pocket; we call that one Detective Q for now._

_"No," Navy Q said. "We cannot think like that."_

_"We can hide out in a store for the time being!" Lady Q3 said._

_Lady Q3 resembled a bit like Natasha Yar except she wore a sparkly dress that ended at the wrists and had her breasts exposed. She wore a fancy golden necklace that resembled a butterfly with a blue gem at the middle. Lady Q3 had this fierce look on her face exposed by the pools of light coming from the street lights._

_"We can't just keep running like this," Detective Q said, as they were at the corner of the street._

_"I know," Navy Q said._

_"We have to fight back!" Detective Q said._

_"You know we can't!" Navy Q said. "The last Q who suggested that was taken by the lantern!"_

_"I see a bus!" Business Q said, he turned toward the others. "Let's board that--"_

_"No, Q," Navy Q said. "We'll need money for that."_

_Business Q sighed._

_"Riight," Business Q said. "Can't use our powers for regular uses."_

_"Because if we do; we are dead, figuratively," Lady Q2 added._

_Business Q sighed._

_"Fine, you have a point," Business Q said, with a grumble._

_Lady Q2 resembled a bit like Deanna Troi except her eyes are light blue. Her dress is white, perfectly white, and she wore beautiful silver sparkling earrings. Lady Q stood near Navy Q appearing to be worried. The group go under the red light where there was no sign of a moving vehicle. It seemed unusually tense. They came to a stop on a wide park bench. Running is not always the hobby of most Q's._

_Navy Q was on watch, standing up._

_"Imzadi, what is wrong?" Lady Q2 asked._

_"Just a couple cats," Navy Q2 said._

_Some Q's were rather interested in the Betazoid culture and grown fond of the word 'imzadi'. Lady Q2 came over to Navy Q then took his hand. Business Q apparently fell asleep leaning against the side of the park bench along with Lady Q3 and Detective Q. Navy Q had his eyes set on the scenery fearing for his friends safety._

_"Perhaps we can use our powers this once..." Lady Q2 said._

_"No," Navy Q said._

_Lady Q2 softly laughed._

_"I didn't mean that," Lady Q2 said, holding up her index finger. "I am ready for it."_

_"After we are done with this lantern," Navy Q said._

_"Imzadi, there's never going to be a next time," Lady Q2 said._

_"Nice point," Navy Q said._

_True the Q don't rest that often but when they are on the run; they will need rest._

_"Are you ready?" Lady Q2 said._

_"Depends if you are, my darling," Navy Q said._

_The two index fingers fused to each other glowing in a bright light. It seemed like their entire world came to a pause. The only people in their sights were each other. The feeling was rather magnificent for the two omnipotent individuals. The glow disappeared leaving two index fingers that backed off. Lady Q2 and Navy Q shared a kiss. Well, imagine fireworks going off in the night behind them._

_Business Q had one eye open because he had intuition these two might have a Q._

_In the middle of a chase._

_Now process how maddening that is!_

_Lady Q2 and Navy Q broke off their kiss. Business Q closed his remaining eye. The next he knew is that he is running, again, but in a totally different street that resembled a bit like the recreation area of Chicago. Business Q saw Lady Q2 and Navy Q holding hands, ever so tightly together, in the lead. Lady Q2 changed her attire to a white uniform. The group came to a sudden stop._

_"Is it gone?" Lady Q3 asked, frightened._

_"I think so," Navy Q said._

_"Geeze, who woke me up?" Business Q asked._

_"I did," Lady Q2 said._

_"So I ran...Half awake," Business Q said. "How spiffy." He leaned his back against the wall. "If Picard was dealt with this situation; he would throw me out and be left the lantern's disposal. Or he would rather try to find some reason with it even though the lantern is a inanimate object."_

_"Come on, this was made by a M," Detective Q said. "It has to be sapient to fool you first."_

_"Don't remind me," Business Q said, not at the least proud of his failure._

_Detective Q had wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes._

_"If it is sentient; there could be away out," Navy Q said. "How come we didn't think of this earlier?"_

_"Oh, I don't know; maybe because we were running the whole time!" Business Q exaggerated._

_"AH!" Detective Q fell to the pavement. "HELP!"_

_The small group turned around to see the lantern in the darkness. Another light struck Detective Q at the back making him be turned into a blaze of light then be taken into the lantern. Business Q stared at it in horror covering his mouth. Navy Q let go of Lady Q2's hand. Navy Q made the order to run fast as they could. Both the lady Q's fled down the street._

_"Q, come on!" Navy Q said, grabbing Business Q by the arm._

_Business Q is still not used to this._

_"He's gone," Business Q said._

_"Yeah, and so will you!" Navy Q said._

_Navy Q disappeared in a flash of light with Business Q. They reappeared at a empty parking lot. Business Q turned around toward the field of wet grass behind the parking lot. He was breathing but otherwise frightened. He looked up toward the stars. One star in particular zipped through kind of like a air plane leaving a trail of light behind. It reminded Business Q of The Enterprise when it warped off._

_"Come on Q," Navy Q said. "We have to hide."_

_Business Q turned toward Navy Q._

_"What about Q and Q?" Business Q asked._

_"I know you feel regret but---" Navy Q stopped short seeing two flashes of light at the parking lot entrance._

_The two figures of woman are running._

_Navy Q and Business Q gasped seeing the lantern hot on their trail._

_"Q!" Business Q shouted._

_The lantern shot out a beam of light right into the lady Q's. The lady Q's are sucked into the floating object. Navy Q froze at first but then he regained his composure and he whispered into Business Q's ear, "Run,". Navy Q and Business Q fled toward the store running faster than a bullet. A bright light grabbed onto Navy Q's foot making him fall._

_"Q!" Navy Q shouted, being dragged down the pavement._

_Business Q turned around then he grabbed onto Navy Q's hand._

_"Hold on!" Business Q shouted back._

_The lantern dragged Navy Q closer and closer taking Business Q with. The light is spreading all over Navy Q's body like a spiderweb. The lantern floats closer to the two Q's attempting to get out of the mess. Business Q closed his eyes digging his feet into the ground through the concrete muddling up his shoes. Forget if muddling is not a word; it is a mix of 'mud' and 'meddling'._

_"Q, let go!" Navy Q ordered Business Q._

_"No!" Business Q shot back. "I will not be the last Q!"_

_The light traveled into the watch._

_"Let go, Q!" Navy Q demanded. "It is hurting you!"_

_"N--No!" Business Q said._

_The light is draining Business Q's power out. A huge blast occurs between the two Q's. Business Q's body struck the wall across. Navy Q is turning into light with his arm reached out in the direction of Business Q, shouting "Q!" as though Business Q was the last hope the continuum had against the Q collector. Q got up watching Navy Q turned into a complete bundle of light that was sucked into the lantern._

_"No," Business Q said, weakly._

_The lantern hauntingly floated toward Business Q._

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Q took his hand off the side of my face. 

"Now, you see," Q said.

I can feel tears running down my cheeks. I had felt all that Q had felt in the memory he showed me. I wipe off the tears using my sleeve. My vision became blurry in the race of tears blinding my eyesight like a tidal wave.  For the first time in a long time someone had left me a sad story that made me cry. 

"It is sapient," I said. "Did you tell Picard?"

Q lowered his head.

"No," Q said. "I tried reasoning with it. That did not work."


	15. In desperation pt 2

_Captain's log: From what Q has told me about this 'Q-Collector', it collects Q's. Now the exact nature of it is left undetermined but the creators are said to be a parallel version of the Q continuum called the M's...And there are strange occurrences happening in space._

"What is it,Number One?" Picard asked.

Riker's eyes glanced toward the screen.

"See for yourself," Riker said.

Picard looked over.

They were suppose to be above a lush Class M planet right now called Gladios 12 currently in the year 2013 with a humanoid civilization who undergo a strange kind of skin metamorphosis every 12 years. These beings were green in color, had blonde hair, and unusual freckles. But for some reason Gladios 12 is not there. Nor is the two moons orbiting the planet in sight. Some of the stars usually seen around the planet are _missing_.

"What in the heavens?" Picard said. He turned his head toward Riker. "When did it vanish?"

"Right after Q was struck by the Q Collector," Riker said. 

"Which was exactly one hour and twenty-two minutes ago," Data added.

"This is very unusual," Picard said. "Planets, entire civilizations, and stars going missing."

"Seemingly after the draining, this happens," Riker said. "There is a connection we can't see."

"Perhaps..." Picard said. "There is something Q has left out."

"And everything in space is disappearing," Riker said. "Right after Q's incidents. On screen." A image of Gladios 12 appeared along with the correct stars and two moons. Suddenly in a white flash the class M planet is gone and so is a good deal of stars. "Apparently the planets in our solar system except for Earth have vanished."

"All at once?" Picard asked. 

Riker shook his head. 

"We just got the report from the Federation, Captain," Riker said. "It occurred over two weeks."

"And Earth still stays," Picard said. "This is very...Perhaps Q is really what he says."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Nurse Supplementary log: Q has arrived apparently weak and on the run from a Q collector. He is the last Q, or so he says._

I turn away from the Padd to Q's direction. God did he make it so easy for someone to be concerned for his well being. There were some science fiction related universal things still left in him. However the pace the draining is taking is becoming slower instead of going faster as it did. The watch, itself, is glowing. When Q was asleep and not many patients were inside; I saw the Q Collector visit.

It took another portion out of Q.

Just two more and Q would disappear like the other Q's.

The Q collector disappeared.

"Ensign Barb reporting for Q duty," Barb said.

The very same Barb from five weeks ago. Barb and I had become good friends because we shared the love to help people in whatever situation they are in no matter what we have to do.

"Thank you," I said.

"How is he?" Barb asked.

_Clair Barb_ , I reminded myself, _that is her name._

"Weak," I said. "But asleep."

I departed Sick Bay lost in thought. I returned to my quarters. I realized after sitting down on the couch that I had been at sickbay for a total of six hours. Six whole hours! I couldn't believe myself but maybe doing a lot of walking and standing has made it not a bother that I am just standing doing nothing. I felt relaxed then take out the pad I had been working on a story. Currently it stands at least 23 chapters.

"Hey Bell!" Bay said, hopping on to the other end of the couch.

I nearly screamed.

"Don't do that to me!" I said.

Bay laughed.

"It is my duty to keep you on your toes," Bay said. "Speaking of duty...How was Q duty?"

I had to contemplate how to reply.

"Boring," I said.

Bay frowned.

"Boring?" Bay repeated. "You telling a omnipotent being way older than you and I IS BORING?"

"Yes," I said.

"You are perhaps the luckiest woman in the universe or the most dull person I ever known," Bay said.

"A little bit of both," I said, and then I resumed writing the story. 

Bay got up off the couch.

"That is a little odd," Bay said. "I don't see a star at the left hand side. It is almost like some-one put a curtain up."

" 'Oh, come on!' NightTrow shouted, grabbing Avenger by the hand. 'We don't have time for you to gawk at some visor!' Avenger seemed..." I talk out loud while writing.

"You should look at this," Bay said. "It is quite remarkable."

"Rather ...Standing...then NightTrow dragged him..." I mumbled.

"Hey, story-writer!" Bay said. "You might not see a sight like this ever again."

"I don't care," I said.

Bay is gasping at space. 

"You should," Bay said. "It is quite unnatural. Life just cannot vanish without reason nor can the stars, planets, and moons." I am able to hear what he is saying while in tuned to the story at hand. "I find it quite interesting. Never in my short life have I seen this happen...My creator would be all over this....If he were alive."

" 'Yes, he is,'" I muttered out loud. 

I heard Bay's shoes change direction.

"Excuse me?" Bay asked. 

"'He is alive,'" I muttered out loud.

"Absurd," Bay said. "A old man can't outlive a machine without making himself known to the general public about what he is making!"

I looked up toward Bay raising a brow. 

"What?" I said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"My sire---my father," Bay said, correcting himself in mid sentence. "You say that he could be alive for a old man he is."

I lowered my brow. 

"Don't be pulling my leg, human," I said. "Besides, your father, as you have told me is a rather young man in his fifties. He barely looks over forty!"

Bay had a snicker. 

"Really?" Bay asked. 

"Uh huh," I said. "In fact you can't tell if Harrison Ford or George Clooney are over 50 because they look so young."

"I have no idea who those are," Bay said. 

"Search ER and Air Force One the movie when you have the time," I said. 

Bay stepped aside. 

"See outer space, like, right now," Bay said. "For yourself."

I get up then come over to the window.

I gasp seeing half of space missing leaving only a dark void in which had been full. Only a half of space remained gleaming in color that shine so brightly. I can see little constellations in the distance. It reminded me why I was interested in Science Fiction. The possibilities are endless what can happen in the future when people get aboard space ships, use weapons to defend themselves, and explore new worlds while making sure not to interfere.

"Amazing," I said. "Just like a Syfy movie."

"I am not familiar to Syfy," Bay said. 

"It is a Science Fiction channel where B rated Science Fiction movies are aired," I said. "Sometimes they air supernatural related shows." I go back to the couch then sat back down. "Perhaps you have some duty in engineering because I have nothing else to do except for writing."

"Aw, how boring," Bay said. 

"I am boring," I said.

"So you are," Bay said. 

I raised up a brow, finding that odd. 

"You are very agreeable today," I said. 

"I agree with you, all the time," Bay said. 

I lowered my brow, now frowning. 

"No, you do not," I said.

"Do too!" Bay argued back. 

I sighed,feeling a tinge of my nerves being struck and a heated feeling slowly rising up to my brain. 

"Enough," I said. "I am ending this argument."

"I will win the next one," Bay said. 

"Bay," I said. "There is no point in arguing."

Bay smirked. 

"But there is room for debate," Bay said. 

I tossed a pillow at Bay's face then sat back down and resumed writing. 

**_...The next day..._ **

**_...The extra sick Bay...5:48 AM_ **

I wondered why Q sent himself to the Enterprise. But, being the most omnipotent individual who has tricked and comically tortured people I can have a slight idea why not let people see him in his weakened state. He didn't want his self image ruined by appearing to be so weak when he appeared healthy as a ox.

I entered Sick Bay after entering a password.

Q was transferred to this one because it wasn't like the public one and was part of the battle mode.

"Hey Bell," Came Q's weak voice. I saw the man with one hand over his chest. He looked so ill and different from the last time I had seen him awake. "Ah no, I believe the lantern hasn't visited since...I was taken to this ship."

"Q," I said. "Is there a way to release the Q?"

"I'll answer when you reprogram the doors to enter for people authorized," Q said. "And please, exclude Jean-Luc."

"You just want to see Picard be stopped by a door," I said.

"Oh no," Q said, lightly shaking his right hand. "I just don't want him to see me in this...Condition."

"Where were you heading to,anyway?" I asked. 

"China," Q said. "Or Pluto. Or a Space ship that is a maze. Or a..."

"You really didn't know where you were going," I said.

"Course I did!" Q said.

I went to the doors then reprogrammed them. Authorization could be only granted to Ensign Nurses and Doctors, but not Jean-Luc Picard. I turn around toward Q who is back napping, snoring, on the biobed. Damn, I really hate this Q Collector even more. He's so weak and out of energy he has to rest. I knew the truth that he had been in fact visited by the lantern.

I picked up a flute then play it horribly.

"Turn that music off, pleease!" Q begged.

I smiled putting down the flute.

"You should call yourself lucky for me being the first one here," I said. "Otherwise you wouldn't get your way."

Q raised a brow.

"Why do you trust me?" Q asked.

I stared at the man.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it trust," I said.

Q lowered a brow.

"Your android friend would say other words meaning the same, such as; confidence, belief, faith, certainty, assurance, conviction, credence..." Q said.

I sighed.

"Because I just do," I said. "Now, this foggy idea you might have to opening it."

"Oh, you'll die," Q said, as though it were a casual thing.

I laugh.

"Oh, I won't die," I said, calmly.

"First, move the lid to the right," Q said. "If you get your hands on it..." He stopped mid-sentence. "Wait, why am I telling a human?"

"Because I rather die doing the right thing," I said.

"...I rather if it was someone else," Q said.

"Anyone else would be Captain Picard," I said.

"I wouldn't think he would do that," Q said, sending me a glare. "After all; Picard and I just met."

"If you are going to befriend a human other than me; he has to see you in your weakest state," I said. "That is what friends are for."

"Then why did you follow my instructions?" Q asked.

I shrug.

"Cooperation," I said.

"All right," Q said. "After turning the lid: Time will pause. You will have time to get far away as you can from the Enterprise. Once you are 5 time days away from it you are allowed to turn the..." Q sighed. "Think 'time watch' and the lantern will provide it. It has the power of the Q. Think like a Q and you get anything you want. Afterwards you must turn it right again. Time will resume. You need to wait 24 hours to do it again because then it will open and then...And then...kaboom."

"Kaboom?" I asked.

"A time explosion," Q said. My jaw went slack. I thought of the Doctor Who episode 'The Big Bang' at the thought of a time explosion. "Time will rewind to the exact moment before I made a ugly mistake and many of the other Q will be returned to their rightful places. Anyone who is around me at the time this explosion happens will retain memories of the event."

"And me?" I asked.

"Sadly you might be found dead for all that I care," Q said.

"24 hours," I whispered.

"Yes, 24 hours, inside a shuttle," Q said. "That is..." He starts to doze off. "If you are able to get your hands on it before...I am gone."

Q fell asleep.

"Q!" I shouted.

"What!" Q reawakened.

"What happens to you after the explosion?" I asked.

"To me it would back to the moment where the man offered me the item," Q said. "I would remember and so I would be able to say no and warn the continuum about it." Q looked at me rather strangely. "You are a strange Cippallon for caring about what happens to me...Why is it that?"

I smiled.

"Because you are omnipotent," I said. "And omnipotent people can't die."

"That is not a reason," Q said.

"So is," I said.

"Is not!" Q argued back.

"You like pie," I said. "My reason is valid."

"I do not like pie!" Q said.

"What about cheese cake?" I asked.

"That is not pie," Q said.

"AH HA!" I said. "You like caaaakee!"

"I don't eat," Q said.

"You like caake!" I said.

"Do not!" Q said.

"Uh huh, you do," I said.

"I do not like pie and cheesecake," Q said. "They are sour and very creamy!"

I smiled.

"You barely know Picard," I said. "But once you have some adventures with him and gone to know him...You might even consider him your friend."

"The Q have their own prime directives," Q said. "I cannot inter--"

"The Doctor doesn't obey the prime directive," I said. "And nor do you."

"Yes, I do!" Q said.

"The next time we meet again afterwards, you tell me how many times you obeyed the rules," I said, watching his face become white. "You know it as I do; that is close to impossible to be the rule follower when you don't agree with it."

"You have a way of provoking the worst out of people," Q said.

"No," I said. "I provoke everything out of people not just the worst and best."

"If you'll like to know," Q said. "If you opened it outside the Enterprise then the entire ship would explode and never be able to be brought back. Do you not want to be responsible for the death of one thousand some people?"

I couldn't say a word.

"I think not," Q said. 

The doors forcefully opened to reveal the Q collector floating. I looked over toward Q feeling fear. I absolutely felt scared about grabbing the damn thing. The Q collector floated into Sick Bay and the doors closed behind it. A white light traveled out of the lantern that is close in range to Q. Q winced and tried to move except he could not. The white light returned to the Q Collector. I leaped upon the Q Collector wrapping my arms around the metal item. I get up struggling to keep the item in my arms.

"Nice..." Q weakly said.

I turn around toward Q.

Q is visible and then for a second there he vanished but appeared once more.

"Q?" I said. "What is wrong?"

"Apparently..." Q said. "Shut the glass." I closed the glass. "Apparently...My ability to move and be solid is into question as...My physical body capable of movement is inside." He did not seem to be well. "You must...Get to Shuttle Bay."

I nodded.

"But...Turn the lid," Q said. "Once you are out."

"I'll see you in seven days," I said.

"No," Q said. "I won't be seeing you next week..."

Q sighed turning his head and then he fell asleep. I tuck the Q collector under my arm. I went out the door leaving Q behind. I went inside the Turbolift, "Shuttle Bay 2," and then the Turbo lift went down. I put both arms behind my back. I am so being early for today. Time, as Q put it, would freeze everywhere including the Enterprise. I found it thankful for knowing about time travel that I can understand this.

I should give credit to Back to The Future and Doctor Who for understanding time travel.

The doors opened shortly after. I opted in taking the 'El-Baz' currently parked. I got into the El-Baz shuttle craft along with the lantern, booted up the shuttle, then departed the Enterprise. On one hailing channel I saw a message attempting to pop up. Probably the Captain, I noted pressing the 'play' button.

"Ensign Bell," Picard said. "Where are you going?"

"I am only trying to help," I said.

"We know what the lantern can do," Picard said. "And we have a plan to stop it."

I smiled.

"But do you know it can undo itself?" I asked.

"No," Picard said.

"Then please respect what I am going to do. I cannot be near the Enterprise when I set it off and Q said so," I said. "The next time we speak; it will be a completely different occasion..." I took out the closed lantern. "I have the lantern."

"Come back!" Picard ordered.

"I can't risk the loss from a time explosion," I said. "Forgive me. Bell out."

The screen became black and I turned the lid to the right. The transport beam stopped in its tracks. I sighed, feeling lucky that Q had in fact told me the truth. I looked down to the lantern wishing for a time watch. A timer appeared on the screen. I had a mental thank you issued to Q. I put the lantern on the passenger seat then flew off into space. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_..Enterprise..._ **

**_...After the lid has been turned, twice..._ **

"Where is the El-Baz?" Picard asked.

"It seemed to have vanished," Data said.

"In thin air," La Forge added.

"Things just do not vanish in thin air," Picard said. "Number One, you have the bridge."

Picard went into the turbo lift. Perhaps Q knew more then he had let on explaining his situation. Perhaps it was just to keep them busy or believe there was a way to neutralize the lantern. Q had obviously known another way. The doors opened to the secondary part of the Enterprise. Picard stepped out of the turbo lift.

The next, in a flash of light, Picard finds himself in Sick Bay.

Q is faintly reappearing and disappearing before Picard's eyes.

"I told her..." Q said.

Picard came over to Q's side.

"Where is Ensign Bell?" Picard asked.

"Five days away from the Enterprise, apparently," Q said.

"Q, why?" Picard asked.

"Because it was the better option then telling you and making you decide which one of your officers to send," Q said. "You would have come to the...Same other solution." Q winces as he fades out briefly. "To phaser it out through the glass using...Phasers."

"And?" Picard asked.

"Oh, that wouldn't have work," Q said. "It would...Just have damaged it not destroyed it."

"That would have been helpful to know," Picard said.

"Oh mon capitaine," Q said. "It wouldn't have. Trust...Me."

"I can't really trust someone like you," Picard said.

"I am fading from your plane of existence to what remains...Of the continuum," Q said. "Do you wish to see...What remains of my pure form?"

"No," Picard said.

"I figured," Q said.

"What kind of omnipotent are you for asking something you already know?" Picard asked.

"A good one," Q said, with a weak smile. "You won't understand most Q. They are so...Strictly responsible."

"Sounds like I would get along with them easily," Picard said.

"No, you wouldn't," Q said. "Once their mind is made; there is no changing it."

"I beg to differ," Picard said.

"You know..." Q said. "Next time the continuum is going to send some Q to your ship; I'll request not being assigned."

"Assigned?" Picard repeated. "Do you mean to tell me,you of all people, have assignments?"

"Yes, I do," Q said. "I can feel myself fading..." The machine on his wrist ticks red. "Maybe...My point will be proven with a much more serious Q....He'll pay you a visitation in the most...most...unwanted way possible."

"Such as being civil and requesting to speak with me?" Picard asked.

"No, he'll appear much like a stalker in your room," Q said. "Most polite Q are easily confused by your social norms."

"That'll be better than anything," Picard said.

Q winced.

"I can't keep this form for long..." He looked up toward Picard. "Better late than never."

In the next second that passed, Q became a dark humanoid being similar to a human except he had nothing. He had outlined features of a face on the pitch black body. It was like Q wore a space suit lacking a hair, skin color, decorations, and machinery. The only thing that stood out about Q was the metal wrist watch. He had no center. Q did not have eyes or the sorts.

"This is just your perception of my pure body," Q's voice came from the body that didn't have lips. "It has a lot more usually," His head turned straight up toward the ceiling. His body is fading before Picard. "Maybe...Just maybe...I can one day show you a beautiful planet where your ship can visit and not interfere in the civilization's progress."

Picard found it strange to see a humanoid speaking without a mouth.

"I understand how odd it is to see a human body, not speaking," Q added. "But yet you can hear my voice. That is because I am communicating through your mind and it sounds like I am talking when I am not."

"Fascinating," Picard said.

"One of the perks to being a Q," Q said, weakly with a laugh. 

Q's chest moved up and down. 

"Do you have a heart?" Picard asked. 

"Of course I do," Q said. "I just don't have mine right now."

"But you are breathing,Q," Picard said. 

"Ever so faintly," Q said. "You see...We...The Q...Still have connections to our hearts even if they are removed," Q turned his head toward Picard. "I feel like my time in this form is ticking away and I will forcefully leave these premises to where my heart is. A Q can only stand so long without their heart."

Q faded before Picard's eyes.

"But that can be avoided, right?" Picard asked

"No," Q said.

"There are other options to prevent some-one from leaving; for example, talking," Picard said.

_Stubborn human_ , Q thought, _this is exactly why I didn't want Picard to be brought here. He just makes it harder to leave!_

"We have nothing to talk about," Q said.

"Of course we do," Picard said. "You can tell me anything."

"I have some obligations not to," Q said.

"Q, what is Ensign Bell doing with that lantern?" Picard asked.

"She is going to pull it right and die in the middle of a time explosion," Q said. "She might not even be alive."

"You sent her with a bomb?" Picard asked.

"To fix everything, yes," Q said.

"Q, that is very wrong," Picard said. "Sending someone to their death without warning me, the captain of this ship, before they embark on a suicide mission!"

"Do you understand what I did?" Q asked. "I spared you the grieving of losing one of your precious crew members on the bridge. I have seen all the possible solutions; The Enterprise is not complete without her Captain and her first assigned crew. The other timelines are messed up; In many, someone else is in your chair. Someone else is in Riker's place. Some else is in Data's place. People are in different....places, Jean-Luc! Because they DIED and..." His voice began to grow weaker but never it did lose the intensity. "Can never be brought back...Not unless some-one performed a miracle!"

"I really hope you are wrong," Picard said. "I might not remember this conversation,Q."

"The curse to being around me is that you _will_ ,Jean Luc," Q said. 

"So tell me, about these timelines," Picard said.

"A days worth..." Q said. "That might not be possible."

"Anything is possible," Picard said. "Talk to me, Q."

Q's percepted form faded into his human form.

"Really?..." Q asked.

"Really," Picard said, with a nod.

"You know, you're an ideal role model for kids," Q said. "Oh well..I'll start with the William Riker timeline."

So Q talked and talked. Picard asked a few questions here and there regarding Riker's motives but they were all answered by Q. Then Q went on to Worf's timeline which required little to no questions. Afterwards Q explained Data's not-so-boring-timeline full of so much action that it can fill a book, seriously. Q condensed Data's story to at least five hours with many questions from Picard. After that, Q talked about La Forge and Ensign Bell. Picard's face grew grim at their conflicting timelines.

"So...She raises a child without La Forge?" Picard asked.

"Yes," Q said. "It is a good thing I stopped regarding her future..."

Picard raised a brow.

"What about her future?" Picard asked.

Q had a weak laugh.

"I cannot say," Q said,.

"Doctor Beverly to Picard," Doctor Beverly's voice came to. "How is Q's status?"

"Fading," Picard said. "Why don't you see it for yourself?"

"The doors are frozen," Doctor Beverly said.

Picard looked over toward Q.

"Don't look at me," Q said. "Not my fault."

"The doors will be unfrozen in a couple hours," Picard said. "Picard out."

"If the perpetrator decides to let them melt," Q said.

"Then who's fault is it?" Picard asked.

Q is silent as he briefly faded.

"Time..." Q said,weakly. "Time is speeding." He had a sigh. "She is so impatient."

"I find it hard to believe Ensign Bell would do something like that," Picard said.

"Ensign Bell is perhaps the most boring and mysterious Cippallon I ever came across," Q said.

"Boring and mysterious?" Picard asked.

"This is the first time I have come across someone who is both," Q said. "Jean-Luc...I have to go."

Then the unexpected happened. Q felt a hand grab onto his. Did a human really take his hand? He tried not to believe it at first. But it was the honest truth beyond all; Picard had taken his hand.

"You've told me what happens after it gets you," Picard said. "Locked away as a weapon to be used against any species." Q stared at the man in horror. "I think you wouldn't want that; for humanity and those you have inflicted games upon."

"You are right," Q said. "But humans are still evolving. Perhaps...One day...Just one day; we'll be on the same field." He had a smile. "And the Q would be so scared of that to happen. But I won't. I'll embrace it and say, 'About time,' greeting them to the continuum..." His smile faded as did his face. "You can't really keep me here."

"I can try," Picard said. 

"You can drop your romantic act," Q said. 

"I am not being romantic, Q!" Picard said.

"Oh, I must be getting confused..." Q weakly said. "It was a nice pulling your leg...Computer...What time is it?"

"Time is 2300," The computer said.

Q is vanishing.

"Oh dear..." Q said. "It seems she won't do things right..." Outside time froze. "You better brace yourself, Jean-Luc, she just pulled open the lantern...Prematurely."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_...Afterwards..._ **

**_...Captain's ready room..._ **

Picard was reading a book when randomly a flood of memories came in. He put down the book feeling them returning. All of them were so strange; starting from Q's random arrival to the bridge, a flying lantern, and another of Q vanishing on a biobed before his eyes kind of like the Traveler. The memories became crystal clear to Picard as though they had happened when in fact they hadn't.

Q randomly popped up in a chair in front of Picard's desk with his boots on the desk and his arms folded.

"Now, you remember," Q said.

Picard frowned. 

"Get your shoes off my desk, Q!" Picard demanded. 

Q wiggled his boots. 

"It is not a antique, Jean-Luc," Q said. "My boots wouldn't--"

"Take your boots off my desk," Picard repeated. 

Q frowned. 

"You are no fun," Q said, taking his boots off the desk. "See? Not even a scratch on it." 

Picard recalled more of the memories, just then, remembering Ensign Bell.

"Bell," Picard said, as he turned pale. "Computer; where is Ensign Bell?"

"In Sick Bay," The computer replied.

Picard looked over toward Q.

"She is protected by a Q," Q said. "The only answer is...Me." Q stood up then paced back and forth in the room. "That is the only reason why she could have survived. But I haven't put her under my protection."

"And the lantern?" Picard asked.

Q laughed, stopping in his tracks facing toward Picard.

"The continuum has all-so-happily sent it back to the M continuum," Q said.

"Right where it should be," Picard said.

"But it is going after the M it was created by," Q said. "And that M will never, ever, harm a Q. Never."

"Who said Q's can be harmed?" Picard asked.

"By our own weapons and M weapons," Q said. "Jean-Luc, I ask of you not to speak of what happened in Sick Bay between us."

"I won't," Picard said.

"Because I would be quickly tossed out and called a fool for showing weakness towards humans," Q said. "That was very thoughtful of you...But right now, I am in the debt of your Ensign and I will get that debt paid."

"You, in someone's debt, how laughable," Picard said, with a snicker.

"I take it very seriously," Q said, leaning his arms on the table. "But I would like to bring you on a...Perhaps...Impromptu vacation."

"Q, I do not want a vacation!" Picard shouted.

"Sure you do!" Q said, with a smile.

Q snapped his fingers. The two vanished in a streak of white. The next minute the two are back with Picard wearing a fedora,cowboy clothing, and a very well undeserved frown on his face. Picard smelled like he had been in the wild west for at least a week. His boots are stained in mud.

"Now, wasn't that relaxing?" Q asked.

"No!" Picard said. "That was quite the contrary!"

"Hey, you had fun!" Q said. "That school teacher was rather nice with you."

Picard narrowed his eyes, hunched his eyebrows, and stood up from the chair.

"Fun?" Picard repeated. "Fun is when I am enjoying it! I did not enjoy a single minute of it."

Q sighed.

"The hell I give you to have a nice time," Q said. "How saddening to see it end up like this," Q snapped his fingers leaving Picard in the uniform and not a bad smell coming off him. "The next time you'll be encountering a Q...A serious and very responsible Q will be speaking to you."

Picard sighed, sitting back down.

"Which would be you," Picard said.

"Me?" Q said. "Come on, I have my moments but I am not that uptight."

"...Q, go home," Picard said.

"You'll find how much you prefer a Q with a different Q," Q said.

Q snapped his fingers and there he disappeared in a flash of light.

 

 


	16. Curious encounters

**_...Ten Forward..._ **

"Do I sound like I am babbling?" Data asked.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Babbling?" I said. "What is that word?"

"It means to speak rapidly and continuously; chatter,prattle, rattle on, prate, ramble,burble, and blather among other words," Data explained. 

I smiled.

"Honestly," I said. "I don't mind when you babble. It is something nice to listen to."

"Are you suggesting my voice is nice?" Data asked.

"Yes, Data," I said. "You do have a nice voice."

"Why thank you," Data said. "My voice was made to be realistic as possible and not high pitched."

"Ensign Bay to Ensign Bell," rang my communicator. "I think you need to see this in our quarters."

It wasn't even the end of Bay's shift, yet.

"Coming," I said. "Bell out."

I get up from the table then depart Ten Forward. I greeted other members in the hall. I had a strange feeling about today except I can't touch it. I cannot exactly describe it in full detail but it is an uneasy feeling. I came straight into the shared quarters shared with Bay. I entered into a dark room. The doors closed behind me. I didn't know what to expect.

"Bay?" I called.

"This should be brightened, don't you think?" Came a voice I only knew of as Q. "Lights, dim."

I saw Q sitting down a chair drinking what seemed to be tea.

"Q," I said, with narrowed eyes.

"Yes?" Q asked.

"Get out of my quarters!" I demanded.

Q smiled.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk," Q said, waving his index finger. "I cannot do that until my debt with you is paid."

I gawked at Q.

"...What?" I said. "What debt are you talking about?"

Q's face falters.

"You have no memory of it," Q said.

"I am very confused why you think you have a nonexistent favor with me," I said.

Q frowned.

"No matter," Q said. "I will give you the memories and we'll be on our way..." Q smiled. "25 years into the future."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

**...2389...**

.. ** _.Enterprise NCC-1701-H..._**

Today started as any other day aboard the Enterprise for Kevin. The dream to serve aboard the ship, at least a relative of the Enterprise, that his mother served for most of his childhood was a dream come true. Even though the corridors are designed differently it still felt much like home except for the designs of the quarters and the new Ten Forward. He had accomplishments under his belt, but Kevin is not the kind to brag.

Kevin never had been that type.

He is Commander Kevin La Forge.

"Good morning, Captain," Kevin said, as the doors whish open from the Turbolift. 

The Captain of this ship is no other than Data Soong. Data adopted the last name 'Soong' long ago sometime after 2371. Data had his emotion chip on (which he can turn off at will) for most of his career and life aboard the ship. To Kevin, Data was a rather good man even though he is an android there's nothing that makes him less respectable.

"Morning, Number One," Data said. "What is the report?"

"We have found something...strange," Kevin said. "A reason why we were called in early."

"What was it?" Data asked. 

"We thought it was a telephone box, then it became a wormhole, and next it turned into bird of prey," Kevin said. "We've had a treaty with the Romulans for quite a long time. The Romulans report they have nothing to do with this."

"Random transitioning," Data said. "Hail the object."

Their tactical officer is a Confini named Hank Billings.

"Hailing," Billings said.

On screen appeared a human. Data stood up as though he saw someone straight out of the past. The human was a female with blonde short hair, blue eyes, a pretty face, and a uniform that could be associated to Klingons. Data's eyes widened. Data turned toward Kevin as though a bit confused.

"Is this a joke?" Data asked.

"No," Kevin said.

"This is a survivor of the group lead by Kahn. I am a genetically engineered superhuman with a crew of my own, my name is Tasha," Tasha said. "Surrender or face the wrath of the victorious extinguishers."

Data turned back toward Tasha.

"Do you know anyone by the name Natasha Yar?" Data asked.

"No," Tasha said. "You have ten minutes until we fire. You have two choices; surrender or die. Tasha out."

The screen became black.

"We need to do a saucer separation," Data said. "Billings, you have the bridge and sound the alarm. We are in deep space out of star base range." The alarm is sounded through the Enterprise alerting everyone aboard outside the bridge. "It would take weeks for the federation to get here." Data turned toward Kevin. "Kevin, you will be on the saucer section."

"I am afraid not," Kevin said. "I won't stand by and not be there when my Captain is in danger."

"You are correct," Data said. "The chain of command goes to Billings if you go on the battle section."

Kevin stood up.

"You are a honorable man, Captain," Kevin said.

The alert went off in the Enterprise. With that the evacuation went ahead leaving many people to the primary half which is the saucer. The bridge members went to the battle station while Billings remained in the main bridge along with some other officers. Data sat in the red and black room along with his first officer Kevin and Lieutenant commander Jason Carter. In the chairs across sat Petty Chief Arnold Wendroff and Lieutenant commander Jacob Rodden.

"Separation has been completed," Wendroff said.

The space reminded me of a large constitution class space ship.

"This is what your son will do," Q said. "To them we are invisible."

"Good," Data said. "Hail them."

Tasha appeared on screen.

"Separating your crew?" Tasha asked. "You are so wrong about our motivations. We will shoot down the saucer section unless you put it back together and face us like a true human being!"

Data had a rather calm and relaxed attitude.

"That is unlikely given your kind's history," Data said. "We will not let you terminate our civilians."

"Civilians?" Tasha asked. "I think they are more like threats!"

Kevin turned toward Data.

"Captain," Kevin said.

"Mute," Data said.

"Telecast muted," The computer responded. 

Data turned toward Kevin.

"What is it, Number One?" Data asked.

"I have an idea," Kevin said. "And it will work."

"A plan to eliminate a superhuman who may not require oxygen could be impossible," Data said.

"Eliminate the impossible and you get the possible," Kevin said. "You once told me that, Captain."

"He has two five year olds on Earth being raised by his father Geordi La Forge," Q said. "Both of whom are twins."

"Hush," I said, holding up my index finger.

"Turn off the transmission, computer," Data said.

Tasha's image disappeared off screen.

Data got up first.

"I'll tell you outside, Captain," Kevin said.

Data went out first. Kevin shared a short lived nod to Wendroff. The two went out of the bridge together in a single filed line. Two minutes later I heard a thump. Kevin came back aboard the battle bridge then he stood dead in the middle where a beeping is being heard. He turned toward the man behind the console then he shared him a nod. Tasha's image appeared on the screen.

"Give us thirty minutes," Kevin said.

"Thirty minutes and no more," Tasha said.

"Agreed," Kevin said. "Kevin out."

Tasha's image blinked off the screen. Ten minutes afterwards everyone had a sigh of relief but their eyes went back to Kevin. Kevin had determined eyes much like someone on a mission that cannot be disrupted. Kevin faced toward the crew.

"Evacuate," Kevin said. "The Captain is in his escape vessel along with his belongings and cat."

"But...How are you going to handle this?" Rodden asked. "You can't set torpedoes without experience."

"Enough time for you all to escape," Kevin said. "As acting Captain; you must obey my orders."

"Yes sir," The crew said.

"And...Tell Soong I had to do it," Kevin said. "Begin the vessel evacuation."

Q and I reappeared in the main bridge. We watched the crew depart through the turbo lift. Time trickled by so quickly that I could only notice by the rate of speed that is going by those who entered for last moments with their stations. Shortly afterwards I found myself in the third seat and Q was in the second seat. I looked over to see Kevin.

"Computer, open channels," Kevin ordered.

"Channels opened," The computer replied.

Tasha appears on screen.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tasha appeared, upset.

"You cannot harm shuttles," Kevin said. "Nor my fellow officers and civilians. Nor my Captain."

Tasha frowned.

"You are dooming everyone to die!" Tasha said. "Fire torpedoes!"

Kevin pressed a button.

"No, you are not," Kevin said.

Phasers destroyed the torpedoes making them explode in thin air. The last vessels disappear out of sight. Tasha had a furious expression on her face. She smashed a hole into the arm rest of the chair.

"You are testing my patience, human!" Tasha shouted.

"If you care to notice," Kevin said. "I am not a human."

"What?" Tasha said.

"I am half human," Kevin said. "Do you know who I am?"

"Just a low life," Tasha said.

"Wrong," Kevin said. "Does the name Carly Bell ring a bell in your files?"

Tasha's eyes widened. 

"No," Tasha said, in shock.

Tasha's eyes deceived her.

"That is my mother," Kevin said. "And I am her son. My name is Kevin La Forge!"

"The...The...half-breed facing me?" Tasha asked, as Kevin came over to the console behind the three main chairs. "Your filth will be eradicated."

I felt tears coming up at the edge of my eyes.

"No," Kevin said, pressing a couple buttons. Kevin came back to the captain's chair. "The only filth be cleaned up will be YOURS!" 

Torpedoes were programmed to fire at his disposal once he press the button on the arm rest. He sat down into the captain's chair getting comfortable in it. Tasha frowned back at the man not quite understanding the period of 'just walking around' from Kevin. It seemed so 'useless' as a couple other crew mates on the bridge with Tasha would put it. 

"So?" Tasha said. "I don't see any big fangs."

Kevin smiled. 

"Not yet, you do," Kevin said, then he pressed a button on the arm rest. "Now you see the fangs."

Three torpedoes fire at the bird of prey leaving behind massive explosions and damage.

"You will pay gravely for this," Tasha said, as electrical bolts go off behind her.

Kevin clenched his jaw at first then he relaxed it.

"What makes you think I will regret any of this?" Kevin asked.

"FIRE!" Tasha shouted.

Kevin pressed a couple buttons using his three fingers.

"Freeze!" Q said, with a snap of his fingers.

Everything stopped except for Kevin.

"Hello!" Q said, leaning forward.

Kevin turned toward Q.

"You!" Kevin said. "You..." His face softens. "You?"

"Yes, it is me, _again_ ," Q said, with a little wave. "Look to your left. I brought you a surprise before you die."

Kevin turned toward me.

"Mom?" Kevin said.

Kevin reminded me a bit of the Latino detective who worked with Lenny Briscoe on Law and Order. He had a lot of Geordi on him and a bit of me inside him. Kevin had lighter skin, dark curly hair, and bright blue eyes. He had small ridges on his nose. I can see the visible rolly staircase line along his shoulders in shapes because the dark uniform clearly outlined it. He looked so young. I stood up from the chair then Kevin hugged me. I heard him cry. Never before had I seen or heard of a man crying.

"Mom..." Kevin said, in-between tears. "I missed you."

"Oh Kevin..." I said,going through his hair with my fingers. "You are so...." We broke the hug. "Grown up."

"You still look young," Kevin said. "I...I thought...I thought I would never see you again."

I smiled.

"Thank Q for that," I said.

"When do you come from?" Kevin asked.

"25 years ago," I said. "I know how my boy is going to turn out without me." I felt a sense of pride toward Kevin who looked so human. "I am so proud of you."

"Q..." Kevin said, turning toward Q.

Q raised his brows.

"Yes?" Q asked.

"Take her back," Kevin whispered.

Q lowered his brows.

"On the conditions of my debt with your mother..." Q said. "She has to give the word."

Kevin looked over toward me.

"You know..." Kevin said. "You are beautiful, just the way I saw you last time."

"Last time?" I asked. "How did I die?"

"I can't tell you that,Mother," Kevin said. 

I smiled, feeling the side of his face. 

"You are the most honorable son I can ever have," I said, as tears grew at the edges of his eyes. "The passengers and her crew, safe, from danger. At least for now..." I feel my heart race. "You are doing a noble sacrifice, my son."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_...Enterprise..._ **

**_...2364...15 minutes later.  
_ **

Q and I appeared back in the quarters. I don't know really why but he was frankly the only person around! You guessed it; I ended up hugging Q in a crying mess. I had seen the death of Kevin. I had seen the destruction of the Enterprise H. His first action was to get his captain off the ship, then evacuate everyone, and get rid of the threat. Tasha died on her space craft since the remaining torpedoes shot at the section where the warp core is.

"Well, that is unexpected," Q said. "Now,now,now I am not the man you should be crying on!"

I sniffle.

"You had to show me that," I said. "Didn't you?"

"It always happens," Q said. Q tipped my head up by the chin, lightly, so that I faced up toward him. "Carly Bell...The only girl I can't seem to solve."

I let go of Q then turn away.

"Just leave," I said, feeling tears gushing out. "And don't show up!"

"As you wish,mon amie," Q said.

Q snapped his fingers and his presence disappeared. I wipe off the tears in the bathroom. I never felt so sad before, really. I sat on the closed toilet seat over this rather sad time. I had to move on and grieve just without anyone really know. I do not want Geordi to know about the fate of Kevin. I want him to experience it for the first time. It took me a good half hour to calm down.

I decided then to complete the story I have been working on for the past few weeks.

It is entitled 'The rise of Avenger'.

**Beep,beep,beep.**

"Come in," I said, with my feet on the table and typing away on the Padd.

"Is it done yet?" Bay asked, coming over.

"Nearly," I said.

It is probably 4:00 PM by now since he just got off.

"Is Music Beat coming back?" Bay asked. 

"No Bay," I said. "Muzic Bet is dead."

"NoooOOOoooo!" Bay cried. "I liked Music beat!"

I laughed.

"You have my permission to write a fanfiction where she lives," I said.

"Who said I haven't been writing about her?" Bay said.

I looked up toward Bay.

"Say what?" I asked.

"I made Music Beat have a rather remarkable journey aboard a space craft called the Voyager--" Bay started but I interjected.

"Uh, you realize Muzic Bet is a robot," I said.

"I made her a Android in mine," Bay said. "I gave you full credit. I won't publish it until five weeks after yours has been published! That way people know who Music Beat is."

I laughed.

"She might be different from the one you've written!" I said.

"I made sure she is a lot like the one you wrote," Bay said. "I have been rereading the first five chapters about a hundred times. I know her favorite colors, preferred drink, preferred slang, and her enemies."

I raised my eyebrows.

"How do you know her favorite colors?" I asked, lowering the Padd to my lap.

"That's her main armor design in the book," Bay said. 

"...Of course," I said. "You looked up the fandom behind Transformers."

"Uh no," Bay said. "I did reasonable deduction."

"Stop, really stop," I said, rubbing my forehead. "Just say yes."

"Yes," Bay said, with a nod.

I sighed.

"Thank you," I said, then turn my attention back toward the Padd.

"How was your day?" Bay asked, as I write on the Padd.

"It was pretty fine," I said. "As usual."

"Gee, you are the fastest typist I ever known," Bay said.

"I am writing the ending," I said.

"Woaaah," Bay said. Then he dramatically added, "The ending."

"Uh huh," I said.

When I hit the five month pregnancy mark I may need to tell the gender of the baby to Geordi. I somehow semi-consciously added in the last phrase to the novel be 'Mon amie' when Avenger bid farewell to his femme friend 'NightTrow'. I looked back in the novel to see NightTrow call Avenger 'Mon capitaine' when they were stealing a ship and she had surprised him by turning around in the chair right toward saying 'You are serious nuts, mon capitaine'. She loved to learn french words and added it into her everyday vocabulary. I put the last two words at the bottom 'The End' and put the time stamp in when I finished it.

"Completed," I said, feeling so giddly. "COMPLEEETEEEDD!"

"WOohoo!" Bay cheered. "Waait. You...Completed....A book....in like; five weeks!"

"I have a lot of time on my hands," I said. "I love writing stories. Now, I gotta find myself a way to publish a story." I put the Padd away in where I would be able to retrieve it with only my knowledge alone and Bay couldn't find it. "No reading until it is in hardback."

"Awww," Bay said, sulking. "That is torture."

I laughed.

"I got some rewarding to do," I said. "Climbing holodeck mountains."

 

 


	17. The arrival of someone new

**_..2364...._ **

**_..About one month and two weeks after FarPoint...._ **

"Captain, we have a intruder alert," Yar said.

"Where?" Picard asked.

"Your quarters," Yar said.

"My quarters," Picard said, finding it odd.

Our scene transitions to Picard's room about 15 minutes later. Picard's quarters are located on deck 9 in room 3601. That is where our scene unfolds. Yar stood by the door with her phaser drawn along with two other security guards. For some reason Picard had a feeling he would not need guards but it was nice to have them in case it turned out the intruder was here to kill him.

Not because he was the target of a assassination.

The doors opened showing a dark room.

"Oh, seriously?" Came a British like voice. "You don't need that."

The phasers are turned into flowers in a flash of light.

"Q?" Picard asked.

Now Q, the one Picard knew, wouldn't have appeared in his quarters. Q would have appeared on the bridge then made himself at home. He heard a slight laugh in the darkness and the uneasiness shared among the other guards. It frankly made chills go down Picard's skin. A man with white hair, silver eyes, and fair skin stepped out of the darkness.

"You may call me Sam," Sam said. "I am Q."

"He doesn't look like Q," Yar said. 

Sam had a laugh. 

"Not the Q you are familiar to, dear humans," Sam approached the captain. "The continuum has sent me to make you a offer that cannot be refused. One that can decide the future of humanity."

"And what if I refuse this?" Picard asked.

"It is just a test, dear human," Sam said. "Just a trial to see if..." He tapped on the counter of a table. "This power that I will offer can be used properly by humans to save the universe. I offer you to use the power of the Q, and then, after 24 hours you will be human again."

Picard recalled how Q spoke of 'Assignments'.

"You are basically saying I have no choice," Picard said.

"Oh, sounds like you are going to make a speech," Sam said, then he made a seat appear. "I am ready."

"That is very immoral, and I refuse your offer," Picard said.

"Ah, just a statement?" Sam asked. "How sad. I was actually looking forward to that!"

"I won't give you the pleasure of irritating me as you hope," Picard said.

Sam stood up and the chair vanished.

"Oh, that's what Q said," Sam said. "But trust me..." A smile crept on his face. "You won't even notice."

Sam vanished before Picard's eyes.

"I hate it when they do that," Yar said.

"So do I," Picard said.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**...Holodeck....** _

_**...Mountain range...** _

Perhaps now I should call La Forge as Geordi since that is his name. I have gone to know Geordi a little...Well....Actually a lot better than I have when first meeting him in Sick Bay. He is a nice cool guy. Perhaps I am the lucky one! YES! I am lucky in so many ways. Now, enough bragging from me.

"I can't seem to understand you love climbing so much," Geordi said.

I look back down with my fingers embedded into the small holes in the rock surface with a smile.

"That is because it is fun," I said, turning my head up toward the rocky edge.

I stretched out my climb grabbing hold into another hole then pulled my leg up and did the exact same thing. My hands eventually grab hold onto rounded balls on the higher level of the mountain. Geordi had wanted to see what I do in my spare time other than write and socialize so I gave him a insight. An insight featuring him doing the climbing with me. I get onto a flat surface.

"Cheater!" Geordi shouted.

"I will be waiting," I said.

Geordi shook his head and resumed climbing.

"Why ello there, human," Came a British voice behind me.

I turned around.

"I did not program a Harry Potter character for this holoprogram," I said. 

"People compare to this character with the last name 'Malfoy' and it is very irritating," The British man said, shaking his head. "I am not a holoprogram, dear Bell."

"Then what are you?" I asked. 

The British man smiled. 

"You may call me Sam," Sam said, approaching me. "I am Q."

"You are not Q!" I said. I looked over and saw Geordi still climbing but was frozen in place unable to move. I turn my head toward Sam. "If you are a Q..."

"I can do anything," Sam said. He frowned. "'Why is there nothing happening?"

"Because I don't believe you guys are actually good willed," I said. 

"No," Sam said.

I cocked a brow up.

"No?" I repeated.

"My power is not working on you," Sam approached me. "You are protected..."

I lowered my brow.

"By the sea?" I asked, confused.

Sam frowned.

"Stop joking," Sam said. "That is just a defense mechanism and I will find out..." He stopped. "Your name is Ensign Carly Bell, the first Cippallon to be impregnated by a human being who happens to be blind and very unlike himself due to polywater intoxication. Note you are the first to carry a half breed and the first Cippallon to encounter the Q."

"Yadah yadah yadah," I said. "Resume time."

"No!" Sam snapped. "A Q is protecting you."

"Obviously for a good cause," I said.

"Q has done so much against the rules," Sam said. _Red alert,_ I mentally thought, _Q has indeed been punished thoroughly_. "It is about time the charge of unneeded protection be added to his crimes." Sam had a growl in his voice. "And this will be the first of many mistakes that will be undone for Q."

Suddenly I felt weak in the legs and throughout my body.

"Time you lose that protection and stamina Q bestowed you," Sam said, walking around me. "The powers of the Q is not a gift card."

I fell on the surface.

"Geordi..." I whispered, as Sam came to a stop at my side.

"Now, I will resume time," Sam said. "Good luck dying."

Sam vanished before my eyes.

"Geordi..." I whispered, again. 

I don't like being the damsel in distress, seriously.

"I am coming!" Geordi shouted.

My head turned and my eyes closed.

Before I knew it someone was shaking me, frantically.

"Carly!" Geordi said. "Wake up, come on, I may be new at this..." I felt Geordi put one hand on my chest. "Computer, end program!" I heard the sound of the holodeck changing scenery. I felt myself picked up by Geordi into his arms. "Hang on."

 

 


	18. Without a Q

**_...Sick Bay..._ **

**_..About half an hour later..._ **

"What is her condition?" Picard asked.

"It seems she is fading," Doctor Beverly said.

Picard looked over toward Ensign Bell. Then he looked back to Doctor Beverly.

"May I?" Picard asked.

Doctor Beverly nodded.

"Sure," Beverly said.

Geordi sat by the Ensigns's side holding her hand sitting on a chair. She is in intensive care right now with low life signs that are not normal. Geordi seemed to be generally concerned for her and the baby. Picard put one hand on the metal device connected to the biobed right over her chest. A glow emitted from Picard's hand then it drifted down through the metal right into her chest. At first a visible light color outlined her body making the form of a shield. Then it vanished. Doctor Beverly looked over to the screen where Ensign Bell's life signs are rebounding.

"It is a miracle," Doctor Beverly said. "Her life signs are..."

Time froze.

"Good job, Picard," Sam said, with a slow clap. "You made a choice. A easy one...But you seriously did not need to bring the shield back."

"That was a shield?" Picard asked.

Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, you are not even aware of Q powers," Sam said, once he stopped clapping. "Just think...Where do you want to go?"

Picard frowned.

"I have to think where I want to go?" Picard asked.

"Time is paused," Sam said. "But the continuum clock keeps ticking." He approached Picard. "Do me a favour and think where you want to go. You can think of a person. Think and you get what you want. That is the way of the Q."

"Fine then," Picard said. "...I will."

_Q_ , Picard thought, _Where is he?_

Picard found himself in a gray building. There were two armed men standing at the door aiming their weapon like guns at his head. Shortly afterward Sam appeared wearing a jump suit that appeared to be the one from 2371 with a yellow shirt underneath. He wore shiny dark shoes that had silver markings on the side in the shape of a com badge.

"Lower your weapons,Q guards," Sam said as Picard stared at him. "What?" Sam looked down to his attire. "OOooh." Sam had a sheepish smile appear on his face. "Sorry," He rubbed the back of his head. "You are not suppose to see that."

Sam's attire changes to a pearly white shirt, a gray jacket, and gray matching pants. His shoes remained the same design. The guards lowered the guns to their sides. Picard can see empty cells with bunks and some of them had only one bed. It was unusual to see while hearing the guards apologize.

"Where are the inmates?" Picard asked. 

"Oh Picard," Sam said. "You are not even Q so you cannot see them."

"I want to see," Picard said.

Sam sighed.

"Fine," Sam said, making a pair of golden glasses appear in his hands. "In the 1400's Chinese judges wore these while in court and they were seen, more less, as the sign of wealth bestowed upon the individual along with power over the years."

Picard took the golden glasses that felt light weight in his hands.

"It is surprisingly light as my combadge," Picard said.

"What did you think it would be?" Sam asked.

"Heavy," Picard said. 

Sam smiled.

"I will take you to Q's cell," Sam said. "But put the glasses on, will you?"

Picard put on the glasses. The whole scenery changed before his eyes, in a way more than one. The bars were glowing pitch black and in between he can see glowing balls of light. It was much stranger than how he encountered the traveler and Q in their human form. More stranger than the form Q showed him in sick bay.

"You see," Sam said. "To those who are found guilty of a disastrous crime that the Continuum disapproves of; the convict is thrown here and they are rendered into usual real form."

"But Q was different," Picard said. "I saw a dark human being dark as night."

"That is the space version," Sam said. "The common form to see." He walked with Picard down the hall. "In that form; what is in our best interests is usually seen where our heart would be. In our typical form all you see is a floating ball."

"So...Q is a floating ball?" Picard asked.

"Correct," Sam said. "The main rules say we cannot intervene with a persons fate. It is their fate. It is fixed and can never be rewritten, but oh, Q has done the opposite by going beyond and breaking the rules."

"So, why am I not seeing you as a ball?" Picard asked.

"Because, Picard, the cells work differently," Sam said. "We may take solid form as we wish...But these bars prevent your eyes from perceiving them as human beings."

"I see," Picard said.

"Good," Sam said.

They continue talking until they came to a lone cell in a dead end. Sam put his hand on a wall. A blue glow emitted around his fingertips them it faded. It seemed to Picard that the Q used technology to keep their most disgraceful inmates out of sight. The wall opened up to reveal a hall without floating balls.

"He's the last one at the right," Sam said. "I will be waiting for you. You will need a lot of help getting back to your time...You are rather new at this."

"Thank you for the concern," Picard said.

Picard went into the hall and shortly after the wall behind him shut. The Q continuum must have no problem in making sure no one escapes here, or if there ever will be any escapees in the prisons life time. Picard walked down the spot clean hall. Five Q minutes later Picard came to a stop at a cell with glowing bars. On the lone bed sat a lightly glowing ball.

"Q?" Picard called.

The ball floated up over toward Picard.

_'You shouldn't be here,'_ Came Q's voice from the ball. _'And those glasses are ugly on you!'_

"Are you here because of what you nearly did?" Picard asked.

Q had a sigh.

_'That is not the point,'_ Q's floating ball went over toward the right. _'The point is you have visited the only place in the universe that humans CANNOT, AT ALL, VISIT!'_

"Q," Picard said. "I know you are enraged but can we talk about this?"

_'Talk about what?'_ Q's ball floated over toward Picard. _'We have nothing to talk about!"_

"I like to think otherwise," Picard said. "I was surprised to find a different Q arriving in my quarters."

_'Exactly how I told you,'_ Q said.

"The last time I saw you in your human form was when we went to Altantis," Picard said. "I never met such unique marine life until then."

_'I took you on thirty adventures with your aging ceased,'_ Q said. ' _Admit it! you liked some of them.'_

"I did not like all of them," Picard said. "But some, I did."

Q had a soft and fond laugh. 

_'Oh the fun we had,'_ Q mused. _'Before the continuum got to me.'_ His voice lowered. _'I am here for unleashing the Q collector to the Q continuum. Happy now?'_ Picard nodded. _'You can go now.'_

Picard still did not budge.

"You didn't think it would land you here," Picard said.

_'Yes,' Q said. "Only the criminals get sent here,_ ' His voice lowered. _'Please...Just go.'_

Picard didn't budge. _  
_

"Q, I am not leaving until I am satisfied," Picard said.

_'Of what?_ ' Q asked.

"That I have got what I wanted to hear," Picard replied.

_"Did Ensign Bell mention me in her novel for being the inspiration for NightTrow?'_ Q floated back and forth. ' _Has she?'_ He could hear the excitement in Q's voice _. "I intentionally slipped out 'Mon Amie' meaning 'my friend' on her just to see if Ensign Bell really did convey back what she hears into her writing!'_

"Q, I had to save her life using the power of Q," Picard said.

The ball stopped moving.

_'He lowered it?'_ Q asked.

"Lowered what?" Picard asked.

Picard heard a sigh from Q. 

_'The shield, Jean Luc,'_ Q said, in a low voice.

Picard blinked at first.

"You are aware of this?" Picard asked. "For how long?"

_'I can not believe a Q could actually pull it down, I tried and I could not,'_ Q went back over to the bed. _'Picard...I ask of you to go home...Back to your ship.'_ Picard could sense Q is looking up back toward him. _'I am currently serving a three year prison sentence. For now, and maybe onwards, you won't be seeing me for awhile.'_

"Three years is not that long," Picard noted. 

_'To you it is not,'_ Q said. _'But to me...It will be.'_

_'You are Q,'_ Picard thought back. _'You can do anything.'_

_'This confinement of my cell prevents me,and I do not plan on evading the Continuum's punishment,'_ Q said, sincerely. _'I like how honest you are...But the only other way I will be getting out of this cell in less than your lifetime is if some Q screws up. The Continuum usually sends a trusted inmate out on a Q when they've blatantly gone against the rules on a very extremely important mission.'_

_'Trusted inmate?'_ Picard repeated. _  
_

_'I am not trusted,' Q_ thought. _'I am in confinement. Trusted Q's are held back in the entrance in one single room where the bars do not allow to overhear their voices or see them. But when they speak; their voice is masked when speaking to other inmates through the peepholes.'  
_

A light bulb went off in Picard's mind.

_'I have an idea,'_ Picard thought. _  
_

_'Jean-Luc, no!'_ Q thought _.  
_

Picard frowned. _  
_

_'I haven't even told you my idea,'_ Picard thought. _  
_

Picard could sense Q is rolling his metaphorical eyes. _  
_

_'I already know your plan,'_ Q thought. _'You are a predictable man.'  
_

_'Then tell me what it is,'_ Picard thought. _  
_

_'Making Sam screw up by being an ass he is,'_ Q thought. _  
_

Picard smiled.

_'That is not my plan,'_ Picard denied. _  
_

_'Yes, it is,'_ Q thought. _  
_

_'Is not,'_ Picard denied, once again. _  
_

It took awhile for Q to understand what Picard meant.

' _No, you are not seriously considering---'_ Q started but is interrupted by Picard.

_'Why yes I am,'_ Picard said.

_'Picard, you are going to be considered a rule breaker by the continuum if you do this!_ ' Q plead. _'Please.'_

_'Who says I am a rule breaker?'_ Picard asked. 

Picard knew very well how to snap his fingers. So that's what he did. He reappeared out of the hall right back in the prison. Sam looked at Picard, oddly, as though trying to be sure if Picard is really standing there in the flesh.

"Q is very stubborn," Picard said. "Return me to my ship."

"As you please," Sam said, and started to snap his fingers when a red alarm went off. "Escapee?..." He lowered his hand looking to be at least complexed by it. "That is not possible. There hasn't been any escapee's since the vikings discovered America."

"Take me back," Picard said, once again.

"I will take you to the doors, Captain Picard," Sam said. "Follow me."

Down the hall they went. What little did everyone know except for Picard and Q; is that Q never did really escape. Q has been transferred to the public part of the prison where he is not that isolated from all the other Q's. He is actually in the cell where the 'trusted inmate' would reside and wait for the moment to chew out a Q who's screwed up.

Picard shared a little wave to one of the cells when Sam wasn't looking. 

"We will find Q," Q guard one said. "Even if it means tossing the prison."

"And breaking the floor panels," Q guard two added.

"All right, Picard," Sam said. "Think of your Enterprise. I am sharing my energy with you."

Picard can feel more power traveling through him. It was beyond anything he had experienced. But the power was only momentary. Picard thought about the Enterprise and more specifically Doctor Beverly. The next Picard knew is that he is standing where he had been. Picard wished for time to resume and there it did.

This power was so great, but had to be used wisely over the next hours of the day.

_Note to self,_ Picard noted, _send in report of the other adventures Q had taken me on...Earlier.  
_

At the moment then, Picard found himself missing Q.

 

 


	19. It is all right

_**...In private...** _

_**..Aboard the Enterprise..** _

"How come you didn't tell me you knew Q before you set foot on this ship?" Geordi asked.

"Because it is complicated," I said.

"How complicated is it to tell me you know Q?" Geordi asked.

"We met a long time ago," I said.

Actually that is the truth as Carly met Q when she was a little girl who got lost on a forested planet.

"You nearly died," Geordi said. "What happened to you in that encounter?"

I sighed.

"The truth is..." I said. "You can't tell anyone."

"I can do that," Geordi said.

"Eight years from now, a girl will be beamed aboard the Enterprise in a rocking chair," I explain. "She will be transferred to the USS Pearl. After the Enterprise leaves there will be a random infestation of alien ugly beings called Xenomorphs. She tries to warn but no one believes her except for some other personnel. She will get infected. She will blow up the nest. Her mind will be transferred to this body."

"How old are you?" Geordi asked.

I took Geordi's hand.

"I don't want to tell right now," I said. "Carly Bel, technically, still lives."

"Woah,woah,woah," Geordi said, letting go of my hand. "Carly is dead?"

I sighed.

"I honestly don't know," I said. "Cippallon's can only live for so long."

"You are a walking corpse," Geordi said.

"Not at all," I said. "I am not decomposing."

"That is the same thing," Geordi said. "I need time to think about this."

Geordi left me in the room. I looked down toward the floor. Perhaps sending me into the past wasn't much as a great idea or telling Geordi the truth. It felt like any future I would share with Geordi had fallen to shambles. I don't really have that kind of skill to handle scenarios like these. _I wish I had told Geordi a lie_ , I thought.

Suddenly, and strangely,time went backwards.

I was back with Geordi in the room.

This time Geordi has one hand against the surface wall material to the window.

"How long have you known Q?" Geordi asked.

" _It is_ complicated," I said.

"How complicated can it be?" Geordi asked, turning away from the window.

"Very," I said.

"You nearly died,Carly!" Geordi said.

"I know," I said.

"Tell me the truth," Geordi said.

A faint memory from Carly's past resurfaced.

"It is going to be unbelievable," I said. "I am just remembering it, Geordi, the first time I ever met with Q."

"What happened in that encounter?" Geordi asked.

"When I was a little girl..." I started to explain. "I had a incy bincy problem..."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_..2346..._ **

**_...Cippallon's major prime city, Decafros..._ **

Carly Bell was born on August 17th,2338. So that makes her 26 at the time I am starting my story from. She was eight years old at the time this event happened. She was so curious about the land, the construction going on the city, and the star ships being built! God did they peak her interest not only did her lessons and reading come into her interest. It was the stars. Also helping people, that too.

"Are you really intending to see the stars from this level?" Came a man's voice.

I was staring at the night sky.

Elds Worth is just about fifteen minutes away from this site.

"Yes," I replied. "I get to see the stars so beautiful."

"Eight years old," The man said. "And you are a excellent climber."

"Thank you," I said.

I started to fall from my side, tired, that is all.

"Watch it!" The man said, using his leg to stop me from falling. "You need to go home, little human."

"What is a human?" I asked.

"Oh,so I am not on Earth," The man said.

"Earth?" I repeated.

"Er, forget that," The man said. "What is your name?"

"Carly," I said. "Carly Bell. And yours?"

"Call me the alphabet man," The man said.

"Alphabet man?" repeated.

"Yes," The man said.

"That is a silly name!" I exclaimed.

"You would get scared if I told you my name," The man said, in a low voice.

"I won't get scared," I said.

"You tell me what you are and I will consider telling you my name," The man said.

The building trembled, violently, causing me to fall abruptly off. The alphabet man grabbed me by the hand with a frown on his face. Regardless of his attitude I had a little laugh at seeing the turn of events. For being a little girl I did have a strange kind of humor.

"I am a Cippallon," I said. "Thank you, Alphabet man."

"That is it," The alphabet man said. "I am sending you out of harms way."

"Aww," I whined. "I like climbing construction!"

"Climb a mountain!" The alphabet man said.

My stomach grumbled.

"Okay," I said.

In a white flash I appeared about a couple miles from home in between a mountain pass.

"Now, don't tell anyone about this," The alphabet man said, shaking his index finger.

I quickly nodded.

"I will!" I said.

The alphabet man stared at me.

"Don't tell your parents," The alphabet man said,

"I will!" I said, again. "Honesty is the way of Cippallon life."

The alphabet man sighed.

"Good grief," The alphabet man said. "The things a man has to do."

The alphabet man vanished in a flash of light.

"I met an alphabet man, I met an alphabet man, I met an alphabet man!" I sang skipping running the passage way.

Okay, that's where things turn for the worst.

You see my singing echoed disturbing some boulders. I know, I have a streak for danger. Go figure. I seem to attract danger where ever the heck I go. Anyway, you can put together the worst fate ever. It was very unexpected because next it was total darkness, pain, and isolation thrown into a unpleasant time. The back of my neck ached in pain. I can feel the back of my skull ringing, and a cool smelling liquid coming down my skin. My other senses except for sight were out.

"Carly?" I heard my father, being George, in concern.

Daddy, I am here!

My father and mother went in different directions calling for me.

"Carly!" My mother, Jennifer,shouted.

"Honey, look over here!" My father shouted.

"Oh my gods," My mother said.

I heard a stampede of shoes coming toward my direction. My other senses gave out. Everything about today seemed to wash away as did the pain. The memories of today were playing through my mind. Making it nearly to the top was my biggest achievement. Staring upon the stars had made me feel hope and wonder at once. It was a memory I preferred to relive at the moment.

"My baby!" My mother cried.

"The doctor is not in town, tonight," My father said. "Let's bring her inside...Carefully."

My eyes struggled to open.

When I did my eyes could see a bright light on the ceiling.

"Daddy?" I squeaked.

"Yes, my princess?" My father said.

"The...The Alphabet man..." I said. "He...He transported me home. I was on a construction building and he startled me...He saved me, daddy."

I saw tears rolling down my father's face.

"My princess," My father said.

"He vanished in a white flash, daddy," I said. "He is called the Alphabet man."

My mother came to my side as my father got up. I never seen my father so shaken as he usually is calm, happy, and usually just the best parent he can ever be! I heard my father shout, 'ALPHABET MAN, COME OUT!' then I heard him curse at the gods. I heard my father, of all people, weep.

I can see it is turning dark and my pace is slowing.

"Mommy," I said. "I am scared."

Eight year old me, being scared, how typical.

"Honey," My father said,entering the house.

"Oh my gods--" My mother started but the alphabet man interrupted.

"Enough of your gods, Cippallon," The alphabet man said. "I will wipe your memory of this event afterwards. Is that clear?"

I didn't know then the name of the alphabet man.

I didn't know he was Q.

"Yes," My mother said.

I saw the alphabet man look over with the appearances of a male Cippallon rather than the clean face I had seen earlier. He had lacked ridges on the middle of his nose, The 'V' shaped forehead, his elevated shoulders with bumpy shapes, and the attire usually worn by a Cippallon. Both genders could wear as they please even cross dressing was acceptable. Usually it is a shirt, pants, shoes that protected the spider like toes, and a vest that typically had strings to knot it up. Little children usually had on a shirt and short pants that end at the knee's. Some little girls wore dresses while I did not!

The alphabet man put a hand on my chest.

_Lay still,_ The alphabet man told me through thought, _and relax_.

I took a painful breath.

_Relax,_ I thought, _think of the stars._

My pulse slowed as I pictured a beautiful night sky that glowed.

"Her lungs are damaged," The alphabet man said. "Hmm..." He cocked up a brow. "That is a first."

"What, what,what?" My father asked.

"None of your concern," Q said, then I felt something going on in my body. "There." He stood up. "No more problems with her and I. Her memories will be wiped of today as will yours. You will be randomly moved to where you should be."

The alphabet man snapped his fingers and vanished.

My parents were frozen in place and my pulse continued to decline.

"Daddy?" I called.

No response.

"DADDY!" I called, so afraid and weak.

I never felt so scared than before.

The alphabet man reappeared taking my hand into his smaller hand.

"Carly Bell..." The Alphabet man said. I saw the hair behind his ears are gray unlike how dark brown they were earlier. "You will thank me for this." He had on a black and red uniform with three pins on the collar. Q placed my left hand on my chest then he lightly pat on my hand. "It is the least I can do."

"Alphabet man..." I said. "Will I remember you?"

The alphabet man had a sad look on his face.

"I am afraid not," The alphabet man said. "But it is imperative you trust me, little bell."

I didn't know why I found that comforting in how he referred to me. I didn't feel so scared. I felt...protected.

"Why?" I asked.

"If I always told the truth I wouldn't need people to believe me," the alphabet man said.

"I won't forget you," I said, feeling my heart returning to life.

"Sadly, little bell," The Alphabet man said. "You must not...At least for now."

"I want to remember you," I said.

The alphabet man took his hand off my hand.

"Tell Picard to remember what I told him years ago," The alphabet man said.

"What if Picard doesn't remember what you are referring to?" I asked.

The alphabet man had a concerned look but that is replaced by a sad smile.

"That is the point," The alphabet man said. "He has to remember."

I saw a light behind the alphabet man. He turned around and walked in the direction of the light. He snapped his fingers and time resumed. From then onward I started to climb mountains with little to no memory why I wanted to do that. Each level was a success story for me. Eventually I grew to love climbing rocky surfaces.

That is the moment I became Carly Bell.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_...Private place..._ **

**_...Enterprise.._ **

I sighed.

"That is how we met," I said. "I know now why I nearly died. My heart has some help."

Geordi came over to me.

"So all these years," Geordi said. "You never remembered him."

I nodded.

"You are correct," I said.

"Until today," Geordi said.

"Yes," I said.

I realized then why I had felt nostalgia when he appeared on the Enterprise. I was so fond of Q as a little girl because of what he did. It made perfect _perfect_ sense, really. Carly's mind recognized that voice.

"The captain wants Sam to screw up," Geordi said.

"To make a Q screw up?" I repeated. "That is...going to be impossible."

"Not really," Geordi said. "Think of him as wanting to help people."

"Oooh," I said. "That kind of mistake."

Geordi nodded.

"Yeah, that," Geordi said.

"But Sam is omnipotent," I said. "He knows everything."

"Unlike Q," Geordi said. "He respects our privacy."

I blink.

"But doesn't Captain Picard have the powers of the Q?" I asked.

"Not as you think," Geordi said. "He is still human. Just temporally gifted with the power of the Q."

"I see," I said.

"It will be all right," Geordi said. "Just don't go over the cliff."

I laughed.

"I won't go over the cliff," I said.

What Geordi means is; don't wish for people to die.

 

 


	20. To make Sam screw up

**_..Aboard the Enterprise..._ **

Picard was walking down the corridor to his quarters on deck nine to get a good book he recently when a man approached him. The man looked familiar, the hair style reminded Picard of Data's hair cut, and the man wore a black and yellow uniform. He had two golden pins along the black collar.

"Captain, I have been wanting to speak with you," The man said.

"Yes?" Picard asked.

"I am not an Android," And then it became clear to Picard this man is Data. "Could you turn me back into an Android, please?"

At first Picard is baffled.

"But isn't that what you wanted to be?" Picard asked.

"Yes, sir," Data said, with a nod. "That is true. But I never wanted to compound one... illusion with another. It might be real to Sam... perhaps even you, sir. But it would never be so to me. Was it not one of the your favorite authors who wrote, 'This above all: to thine own self be true?' Sorry, captain, I must stick to what is real."

"You are right,Data," Picard said.

Shortly afterward Data is returned to his Android self within a white flash.

"Thank you, sir," Data said.

"Who were you with when you turned human?" Picard asked.

"Riker," Data said.

"Riker," Picard repeated.

"Yes," Data said.

"I will need to talk to him about the intention of this mission," Picard said.

Picard vanished in a white flash. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_...15 minutes later..._ **

**_...Sick Bay..._ **

"How does your fingers feel?" I asked.

"Terrible," Bailson replied.

"Hold up your hands," I said.

Bailson held up his hands.

"So what do I have, Nurse Bell?" Bailson asked.

"You have stalker syndrome," I said. "Your fingers are no doubtedly fine. I have scanned them numerous times, bent them, and ran all the tests I can think of."

"Hey, that's condescending," Bailson said.

"You have come for the same 'illness' for the past two weeks," I said. "You have worn my patience."

"Maybe it is something new!" Bailson suggested.

I sighed.

"I am not taking any of your crap," I said. "You are free to go."

Bailson got up grumbling. He went out the door leaving sick bay.

"How was the patient?" Doctor Beverly asked, behind me.

"What!" I jumped, at first frightened then turned around toward Doctor Beverly. "He was fine. Just faking it to get some attention from me."

"Ah,you have an admirer?" Doctor Beverly said.

"More or less," I said. "I am not interested in him at the slightest!"

Doctor Beverly has a snicker, amused by my relationship (probably) with Bailson, then she turns away going to a different patient with burns all over. I didn't get assigned to that patient as it is Beverly's charge. The doors opened with a whishing kind of sound. I had a feeling in my gut that Geordi just came in. It is the not kind of typical feeling that is odd, strange, and rather had a 'cool' theme to it.

I turned toward the direction of the doors.

There stood Geordi without his visor.

But he had pupils.

"Woah," Geordi said. "You look...Actually, more pretty than I imagined you."

"Geordi, you can see," I said.

Geordi smiled.

"Just for now," Geordi said. "I wanted to see what you looked like."

I blinked, feeling like there's a reason behind that.

"Did the captain give you that?" I asked.

Geordi nodded.

"Just for a run through," Geordi said. "Whenever I do be able to see. I wanted to see what you looked like now until then because the gift to see is a ability that some people do not have."

I nodded.

"That's my Geordi," I said.

"You really are pretty," Geordi said. "Riker is right. I am the lucky guy."

Geordi left Sick Bay while I am left with a warm feeling in my heart.

**_....Captain's ready room..._ **

**_...20 minutes later..._ **

Second time in my life did I visit Captain Picard's ready room. I kept my cool making my way to the bridge. Where everything majorly important happened aboard the Enterprise; besides Sickbay, shuttle bay, Engineering, Science Lab, and Ten Forward. Commander Riker had the bridge. I entered the ready room.

Picard looked up from his book.

"Yes, Ensign?" Picard asked.

"I recently uncovered a memory," I said. "Of Q in my past." He put the book down. "I recently just remembered it," I cleared my throat. "And he...He was different. Older. He wasn't so young as the one we know."

"And?" Picard asked.

"This older Q left a message for you," I said. "And it is, 'Remember what I told you years ago'."

"Remember what?" Picard asked.

I smiled, sadly.

"That is the point," I said.

Picard narrowed his eyes.

"That vague?" Picard asked.

I lost that sad smile.

"Yes," I said, with a nod. "He did not tell me. The point is; you have to remember something he told you."

"That is like Q," Picard said. "Cryptic. Thank you for the information, you may leave."

Our perspective flies out of Ensign Bell where we watch her go into a turbo lift shortly afterward. Our perspective flies back into the captain's ready room. Picard picked up the book and resumed reading. In a white flash in a white ironed chair appeared Sam wearing a gray hat, gray suit with a white shirt and red tie, including dark shoes. He appeared to be in 21st century clothes.

"Not doing much, I see," Sam said.

"Go away, please," Picard said.

"You need to use that power, other than helping your crewmates," Sam said. "We are quite fond of games and tricks but only when really needed...Which I don't think suites your problem right now." He tapped his chin. "Perhaps the main test should commence." A smile spread on Sam's face. "It is time I take off the training wheels, Picard."

Panic spread on Picard's face.

"Sam," Picard said, at first.

Sam vanished in thin air within a white flash that originated right where his heart should be. Picard had a bad feeling. Suddenly the ship tilted over followed by a hard and clear explosive sound. Picard put the book away then made his way to the bridge.

"Number One, status report," Picard said.

"We have entered the crosshairs of a attack between two alien races," Riker said, grabbing hold onto the arm rest of his chair. "We don't know them!"

"Issue a red alert," Picard ordered.

Red lights wailed throughout the Enterprise startling many people who hadn't been aware of it.

"Decks five through twenty have been destroyed," Yar shouted.

"Issue a hail!" Picard ordered.

"Trying...trying..." Yar said. "They are not responding!"

There were phasers now shooting at the Enterprise.

Picard went to the next possible solution.

"Issue a evacuation," Picard said, right as spark erupted in the side of the bridge.

For the past few hours everyone's wishes have been being granted (And with Picard reverting these wishes with much reluctance) but never did he expect it to escalate this badly. From the corner of Picard's eyes appeared a random white flash followed by Sam leaning forward.

"You know you can stop this attack," Sam said. "Just by a thought."

"Not until all resources are exhausted!" Picard retorted.

"You rather go down with the ship and perhaps 1,200 souls lost?" Sam asked, at first disgusted.

"I rather die as a human," Picard said.

"I am giving you one last chance to save everyone aboard," Sam said. "And I am not rewinding time."

"Sam!" Picard shouted. "My answer remains the same. Return us!"

Sam vanished.

"The engines have been struck!" Geordi reported.

The Enterprise is sent spinning striking many of the firing spaceships knocking up scrap metal and making a explosion at the same time in the way.

"Everyone, you must evacuate!" Picard ordered.

"I am not leaving, sir," Data said. "I am needed here."

"My duty is to make sure my captain lives," Riker said. "I am not leaving you."

"Me too," Yar added.

"Counselor Troi to the bridge!" Deanna's voice is overheard. "What is happening?"

"Get to a escape pod," Riker said. "We are under attack."

"That is an order," Picard added.

Suddenly a large explosion comes on the other side of the communication.

"Ah!" Deanna shouted.

"Deanna!" Riker shouted.

"Computer, locate Deanna Troi," Picard said. "Fire torpedoes on the firing space ships!"

"Ay, sir," Yar said.

"Deanna Troi is not on the Enterprise," The bridge replied.

Torpedoes fired upon the rival ships. One of the bridge areas to the ships is destroyed shortly followed by the destruction of that entire ship. It seemed like a war zone is going on all around the Enterprise. The explosion made the Enterprise rock back and forth. The red alarm is wailing through. Worf held onto his station.

"Decks nine through twenty-nine have been destroyed," Yar said.

Geordi collapsed to the floor after a explosion from his station covered in burns.

"Sir, I suggest we fire at their bridges," Worf suggested. "It seems to be their weakpoint."

"I agree," Yar chimed in.

"Fire ahead," Picard said.

"Torpedoes fired," Worf said.

The ships dodged the torpedoes with excellent skill. A blast struck the side of the bridge. Worf is sent falling back in pain injuring his back due to the magnitude of power that had channeled through him. He is unable to move his legs let alone his arms. The ultimate fear of a Klingon.

"Worf!" Yar shouted.

"Captain?" Data asked, looking over toward Picard. "What do we do now?"

_'You rather go down with the ship and perhaps 1,200 souls?'_ Sam had asked.

This time Picard had a bold and defiant look on his face.

"No," Picard said.

Time froze.

"Good choice," Sam said, appearing in the empty chair alongside Picard. "Freezing time." Sam rubbed his newly made beard. "Well...You are giving your tactical officer a extended time of death by paralyization. Oh look, I made up a new word. Sorry if that sounded rude."

"Rude?" Picard asked. "That is not right of you to do that to my ship and crew!"

By Picard's thought the Enterprise begins repairing itself and everyone starts moving backwards.

"It was a test," Sam said. "After this. You can use your power for one last thing."

Picard glared at Sam.

"I already have," Picard said.

Sam raised his brow.

"No," Sam said. "You couldn't have."

"If there is one thing you should know; don't underestimate me," Picard said. 

Sam sighed, glancing over to Data.

"Hmm..." Sam said. "I wonder how this timeline would be if your little Android was permanently deactivated."

Picard grew grim.

"Don't you dare," Picard said, as the scene had come to the restored Enterprise in the middle of a on-going war zone.

"The last part to the test," Sam said. "My addition to it." He had a smile. "Let's see how you deal with a loss!"

Sam vanished in a white flash and this time...Time resumed.

"Everyone, hold on!" Picard ordered.

Riker seemed to be surprised by the sudden warning.

"Captain--" Riker started.

A couple of blasts struck through the bridge. The Enterprise is spinning.

"SAAAAM!" Picard shouted, holding onto the arm rest of the chair.

Picard could not feel the power of the Q channeling through him as it once did. The Enterprise came to a stop many, many, many light years from the war zone right into the area it should be. Picard looked over to see Data's body on the floor with a big hole in his chest and his lower body half is missing. Part of Data's head is missing to reveal a robotic brain in place.

"Data!" Geordi said, coming over to the Android's side.

"No," Picard said, feeling anger toward Sam.

"Come on, buddy,hang on with us," Geordi plead.

"I...I tried," Data said. "...Could you take care of Spot for me?"

Riker and Picard looked toward Geordi.

"Don't say that, you are going to be fixed--" Geordi started but Data interrupted him.

"I am not a human, Geordi," Data said. "I am a Soong type Android. You don't know my schematics. Please, take care of Spot for me." His eyes stopped operating and they remained open, his system shut down, and his grip loosened on Geordi's shoulder. "Take care of Spot..."

"Data..." Geordi said, holding Data's hand.

Data became unresponsive and his eyes remained open. 

Sam reappeared shortly after Data's death. 

"Fix him," Riker said, stopped by Picard from going any further toward Sam.

Geordi was holding the hand of a terminated Data with tears coming down his cheeks. 

"I cannot interfere," Sam said. "Only watch."

"Why you!" Riker charged at Sam.

Sam made Riker freeze in place.

"Too bad, you were too slow," Sam said. "That is so ungentlemen like."

Geordi stood up facing toward Sam. 

"You did this," Geordi said. 

"Why yes, I did, dear smart ass," Sam said. 

Geordi started to take out his phaser but he is frozen in ice. 

_I wish I was Q_ , Picard thought glaring at Sam.

"Wish granted," Sam said, with a snap of his fingers.

Picard snapped his fingers, fixing everything that Sam had done including Data's death.

"Captain, I had the oddest day dream that you wouldn't believe," Riker remarked.

"Oh, I will," Picard said, staring a hole into Sam's forehead. "Sam..." Riker turned his head toward Sam's direction. "I never want you aboard my ship, again."

"Awww," Sam said. "Not a 'thank you, dear Sam' for all I did?"

The lights in the bridge suddenly turn dim making a powerful sound of thunder echo in the room.

"Come on, give me a second chance!" Sam said. "I did what you wanted. Obviously!"

In a flash of light appeared a man in a orange jumpsuit with a white shirt underneath leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Sam stared at the man who is no other than our most well known Q. Q had a smile in his face. Sam, on the other hand, had a shocked look on his face. Sam's face turns into a steam of red. 

"You went against the rules," Q said.

"No!" Sam said. "You are not suppose to be sent here. You are suppose to be in confinement!"

"And I will take that power back from you, no thank you," Q said, then he made a white ball appear in his hand. "I will give this power to someone who is seemingly more worthy of it than you; Sam." Q blew the ball away. "This 'big mistake' will find a worthy person to be a Q." He rubbed his hands together. "Oh right, I have a big thing to do with you."

"No...You escaped," Sam said.

"In fact, I didn't," Q said. 

Sam looked over toward Picard. 

"You...You..." Sam said, in anger at Picard.

"I am surprised you didn't expect that," Picard said. 

"We're going to Alcatraz...With you as a human!" Q added.

The two vanish in a white light.

"What just happened?" Riker asked.

"Mission accomplished," Picard said.

"Captain," Data said. "I have files on Alcatraz mentioning a mad man and a rather gentlemen sharing a cell for ten years."

Riker then understood what Q did.

"Ten years," Riker said.

"And the gentleman was murdered by another inmate," Data said. "His cellmate vanished...It has been a mystery for three hundred years what happened."

Picard snickered.

"We know what happened," Picard said.

It was then that Riker understood as he had a smile.

"Mystery solved," Riker said.


	21. Time distortion

**_...Enterprise..._ **

**_...About 3 months after the events at Far Point..._ **

"Captain, we have come across a unusual...thing," Riker said.

"Thing?" Picard asked.

"That's the only way we can describe it," Riker said.

Data is currently, along with Worf, visiting a 'tactical skill fighting' convention on a planet about one week away. However the Enterprise had been drawn away by a large and strange bubble. It was detected earlier by a Ensign in Data's usual seat. Picard looked toward the screen a where a massive dark bubble outlined in shape almost resembling a wormhole. Close to the bubble is a Constitution classed ship that is seemingly a drift.

"Hail them," Picard said.

"No response," Yar said.

"Perhaps we should get closer," Picard said. "Get closer to the ship."

Somehow, in someway, the Enterprise nicked the side of the bubble making it through various colors displayed on screen. Everyone held on to their seats at least startled by this development. The Enterprise came to a stop now more closer to the Constitution class. Only thing is the Constitution class is now hailing them!

"We are being hailed, sir," Yar said.

"On screen," Picard said.

The screen flickered to show a Constitution classed bridge.

"This is--" The man in the seat stopped dead in his sentence and it clearly registered in the minds of the Bridge crew that the voice coming out of his mouth was that of Data's. The man smiled standing up. "So that is where you've been for 700 years."

"700 years?" Picard said.

"The year is 3064, and I am Captain Data Soong of the USS La Forge," Soong said. "Call me Soong, please."

Geordi is currently not on the bridge.

"How is that possible?" Picard asked. "We were en route to adrift space ship."

"I can explain," Soong said. "In a shuttle. I will meet you half way. Data out."

The screen turned black.

"Number One," Picard said. "It seems we should have not gone after the ship after all."

"Half way?" Riker asked. "No way you are going alone."

"I will go with," Yar said.

"Respectfully;no," Picard said. "This is Data's other self and he is not a risk to anyone."

**_...15 minutes later..._ **

**_...Shuttle..._ **

"I wish you would have stayed aboard the Enterprise," Picard said.

"No way I am not standing by," Yar said, being the pilot.

Picard sighed.

"Data is not at all harmful," Picard said.

"Sir, this is a different Data," Yar said. "He may be unpredictable."

"Only when he needs to," Picard said.

They came to a stop in front of the other shuttle that is equipped with armor, rockets, and shielded windows. Picard in a moment disappeared off the El-Baz. He found himself inside a perfectly gray inside of the other shuttle. He is sitting down in the passenger side of the shuttle. He looked over to a rather different version of Data standing by. It became apparent to Picard that Data had replaced several body parts over the years to keep himself operational.

"Hello, Captain," Soong said, with a pleased smile.

"You look so human," Picard said.

Soong smiled.

"I know," Soong said. "It has been a long time, Captain."

"Hey, who is going to explain to the other pilot why the Captain isn't aboard?" Came a man's voice.

Picard saw the man through the reflection is sizzling. The man is sitting down in the pilots seat. The man had a balding head, a uniform that wasn't of this era (Or Picard's era for that matter). The man had a frown on his face but over all seemed to be worried.

"Doc, send yourself to the other shuttle," Soong said. "Come back when I call you."

The Doctor had a square device on his shirt which he pressed.

"Right, Mr Soong," The Doctor said. "I will explain it away..." He paused, momentarily, then frowned at what he had just said. "I am a Doctor, not a lecturer!"

"You are, kind of," Soong said.

The Doctor disappeared in yellow light. The 'El-Baz' returned to the Enterprise leaving the new shuttle where it had been stationed. Soong turned back toward Picard.

"He'll be back within one to two hours," Soong said. "Do you wish to hear the fate of Worf?"

"Yes," Picard said.

"He died on the 200th anniversery when the Enterprise vanished," Soong explained. "He was 228 back then. He died honorably...I named a spaceship assigned to me after Geordi." Soong's voice lowered. "I missed the Enterprise."

"Has Q popped up?" Picard asked.

"Q who?" Soong asked.

"You know," Picard said. "Very omnipotent, all knowing, unable to be killed, member of the Q continuum who is irresponsible with his powers?"

"I...I have no recollection of this figure," Soong said.

Picard was baffled.

"What?" Picard said.

"I have no idea who Q is," Soong said.

"So you are meaning to say, you've been Q less for 700 years," Picard said.

"I would understand the meaning of your pun if I knew who this Q is," Soong said. 

"Dat--Soong," Picard said. "Would it be better if I described him and you made a holoprogram of him?"

"Yes," Soong said.

"Q is six foot four--or five-- but he is taller than me,he has dark brown curly hair,usually wears a uniform  to Riker or anything that makes him seem 'important', and his face is ageless," Picard described. "He has three pips on the collar. His hair is really not curly even though it does seem like it. He has short curly hair."

"Holoprogram complete," The computer said.

"Project it," Soong said.

In a second appeared a holoprogram of Q.

"Hmm..." Soong said. "First time I ever seen him."

Picard frowned.

"That is impossible," Picard said. "You were there when Q appeared on the bridge."

"I have no files on this man," Soong said. "End program." The program disappeared. "I met the EMH back up model a couple weeks ago. He claimed to be heading home and was destabilizing. Luckily for me I had some holoprogram experts aboard La Forge."

"A sentient Holoprogram," Picard said. "Fascinating."

"More like sapient," Soong said, with a smile sitting down in a chair. "He didn't know the Voyager crew made it home until I told him....There is much to learn about the new era of Earth for him. Besides, everyone he knows is dead,even the prime EMH program from the Voyager is gone."

"Sounds like someone I know," Picard said. "How did you make it this far into Star Fleet?"

"We had to go through a lot of loops," Soong explained. "To get back to Earth and file a report regarding the disappearance of the Enterprise." He looked over toward the screen where the Enterprise lied right across. "I have missed that ship more than anything." He turned his head toward Picard. "How long has it been since you left?"

"It is only been fifteen minutes to us," Picard said.

"Captain," Soong said. "Would you like to see a future that could have been on my ship? Two hours, tops, and we'll get you back to where you belong."

. ** _....Aboard the Enterprise..._**

**_...10 minutes later...Observation room.._ **

"Is this why you refuse to have Deanna Troi in this meeting?" Riker asked. "Because you will meet in the future?"

"Yes," The Doctor said. "Time travel is a bit messy. It is thanks to the 30th century based tech that I can still freely move around." He taps on the square machine on his shoulder. "I had to get a new one."

"A sentient Emergency Medical Hologram," Doctor Crusher said. "I never thought it would be possible for a hologram to acquire sentience."

The Doctor sighed, shaking his head and turning the chair toward Doctor Crusher.

"It wasn't easy," The Doctor noted.

"What about our captain?" Riker asked.

"Oh, Soong is giving him a tour of what could come," The Doctor said, casually.

"Could?" Yar said, leaning forward with her hands in a ball on the table.

"I hate to be the bubble breaker but it seems Soong intends to return you to the right era," The Doctor said. "I won't be able to exist if he hadn't found me. I would have needed to be put in deactivation mode with the craft still in autopilot."

"How much contact have you had with Star Fleet before you were activated in the future?" Riker asked.

The Doctor turned his head toward Riker.

"I had some discussions with..." The Doctor stopped in his tracks. "I shouldn't say. That is spoiling. Under the prime directive I am refusing to name her rank."

"Hmm," Riker said. "Interesting."

"I only heard of what the Enterprise from Captain Soong," The Doctor said. "Can I have a tour?"

"Long as you don't pull any stunts," Yar said.

"I won't," The Doctor said.

"Then it is settled, you will have a tour for an hour of the Enterprise and be sent to your own time," Riker said.

The Doctor nodded. 

Our scene transitioned to later. Later as in the corridor outside of the room. Yar guided The Doctor down the hall sharing a rather interesting conversation about some of his friends that he knew aboard the Voyager and perhaps a crazy story or two that went on when the crew was attempting to get back home.

"Barb, that would be illogical," Tuvok said. "Pinning a Pony against Discord in a game? You do realize how that is a no-win situation."

"I do," Barb said. "Friendship triumphs all in My Little Pony!"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks when his head turned toward Tuvok's direction.

"Tuvok!" The Doctor cried, at hearing a familiar person. "Tuvok isn't suppose to be here!"

"Who is he?" Tuvok said, clueless.

The Doctor stared at Tuvok, for awhile there, thinking.

"My name is Joe Voyager," The Doctor said. "Doctor Joe, if you'll like to prefer."

"Tell me, am I right?" Barb asked.

"That friendship triumphs everything?" The Doctor repeated her question.

"Yes!" Barb exclaimed.

"I am not really sure," The Doctor said. "Ask me me in 200 years."

"Doctor," Yar said.

"I'll see you in eight years,Tuvok," The Doctor said, with a smile toward Tuvok.

The two walk past Tuvok and Barb in the corridor. The Doctor felt nostalgia at seeing Tuvok once again after 700 years. It felt so good. It felt like he visited the past when in fact the Doctor hadn't. Tuvok was supposed to be assigned at Jupiter Station not on the Enterprise! Vulcan's did not lie, far as The Doctor was concerned.

Then suddenly The Doctor laughed.

"What is so funny?" Yar asked.

"I just understood a question my Tuvok asked me..." The Doctor said. "A few years from now regarding friendship. It was..." He paused, for a moment. "The exact same question that Ensign had. Except it had more comical value."

"Vulcans have humor?" Yar repeated. "That is new."

"Well, it wasn't intended from him," The Doctor said. He stopped at the door to the holodeck. "I had a lot of adventures inside there."

The two went into the turbo lift.

"Deck seven," Yar said.

**_....USS La Forge..._ **

**_...About 40 minutes after Doc boarded the Enterprise..._ **

"And this is the Mess Hall," Soong said, as they went into the entrance of the rather large room that is like a huge cafeteria with the interior designs of Ten Forward. "The name 'Ten Forward' was abandoned in 2380 for the name 'Cafeteria Bar' and then changed numerous times into this one." Picard saw a Romulan sitting beside a human at a table. "They have not changed the name for at least 300 years since choosing 'Mess Hall'."

"What about the Romulans?" Picard asked.

"In 2379, Worf managed to negotiate a treaty with the Romulans," Soong explained.

"I find it hard to believe Worf would become a Ambassador," Picard said.

"He was a different kind," Soong said, with a smile. "He insisted to be there when he heard the Klingon-Romulan war had gone to this quadrant where the Enterprise went lost. On Earth there is a holiday dedicated to the mystery even some theories from everyone. There is a specific hour of silence on this holiday."

"A Tuesday?" Picard said.

"Negative," Soong said. "A Wednesday."

The two walk past the Mess Hall.

"You make us sound like legends," Picard said. "Which we are not."

"Besides the Voyager's many encounters; you are a legend," Soong said. "While Worf sought diplomacy...I embarked on a search."

"For the Enterprise," Picard said.

"Correct, sir," Soong said, with a nod. "Through that search I came across my father and mother over a period of two years. My father...My father died...In my arms after a incident at his home."

"I am so sorry," Picard said, softly.

"Perhaps his death will be different next time around," Soong said. "After his death, I added his last name to my own. I spent 500 years searching and searching. I exhausted all my resources trying to find the Enterprise. Star Fleet had me deactivated for 100 years once they believed I had 'gone mad'."

"Impossible," Picard said. "You are the most sanest man I ever met."

Soong had a small smile. 

"As I told them; machines can't grow mad," Soong said. "During the 500 years I had been online; my body parts became out of date and not operable. I had to replace my body one by one until the last part to replace was my head...I designed my new head."

"What do you remember of the events at Far Point?" Picard asked.

"We went there and we were unable to solve the mystery," Soong said.

"Well, that didn't happen," Picard said. "We were able to solve the mystery."

"How?" Soong asked, curiously.

"Q," Picard said. "It was part of The Trial he put humanity on. We had to prove ourselves by solving the mystery at Far Point."

Soong had a interested look.

"And the solution?" Soong asked.

"It is an alien life form," Picard said. "Given that Far Point is still around..."

"Why yes," Soong said. "It is. I visit Far Point once every century."

"You should issue a warning for that place," Picard said. "It needs transport energy."

"I will make note of that," Soong said.

Then a man came around the corner.

"Captain---" A Vulcan with wild dark hair and lighter skin came to a stop. He gasped. "So they did survive." He gulped holding out his hand. "My...My name is Karo." He had pointy ears and the shape of a crescent moon below his left eyebrow. "It is an honor to meet you, sir."

"This is Commander Karo," Soong said. "My first officer."

Picard shook hands with Karo.

"Soong has mentioned you fondly," Karo said. 

The two stopped shaking hands. 

"Excuse me, there seems to be an issue on the bridge," Soong said. "Karo, show Picard the new resort deck."

"Yes sir," Karo said.

Song left the two.

"Resort deck?" Picard asked.

"It is more real than the holodeck you are know of," Karo said.

Our scene transitions to the Constitution bridge that has white paint, a matching gray tinted floor paneling, and black screen aligned on the wall. The captain's chair is in the middle behind the two other desks that have people sitting at them. Soong walked out of the turbo lift without Karo. The room is mostly white with the bridge and large but it did have the interior design of a Galaxy bridge.

"Status report," Soong said, coming to the chair.

"The Cospilla-lons are approaching us and are locking in on the Enterprise," Shelby Winteroff said.

"Hail them," Soong said, sitting down into the captain's chair.

"Hailing sir," Winteroff said.

On the screen appeared a unusual kind of being. He obviously looked human but he had ridges on his forehead down to his nose, his skin is brown as a Klingon, he had numerous earring like decorations on his ridges up to the bridge of the nose, and his ears are rather noticeable. His eyes stood out as the color of crystal.

"Request sent we speak in Klingon," Bricko Hauls said, after reading a request on screen.

"Klingon?" Soong repeated.

"Yes," Bricko said.

"They are not even Klingons!" Soong said. "Not after what they did to the Klingon Civilization 500 years ago!" He cleared his throat. "Obviously they have sought interest into the lost relic of the Federation."

"What do you suggest we do, sir?" Winteroff asked.

"Send The Doctor this message," Soong said. "Leave the Enterprise. We will be conducting the time exercise earlier than I expected." He pressed on a button that was attached to his his shirt. "Soong to Karo, arrange Picard's transport to the shuttle bay in five minutes."

"Yes sir," Karo said.

"Soong out," Soong said, tapping on the communicator. He narrowed his eyes at the screen. "I will speak with the half-breeds."

"Screen on," Winteroff said.

"Hello...Captain Data," Takri, leader of the Cospilla-lons, said in a snarky tone. "I see that you have company....Company to destroy us!"

"No," Soong said. "This is a time exercise."

"Exercising your time, aren't you?" Takri asked.

"No," Soong said. "I am getting the Enterprise back."

"Over my watch, android," Takri said, with a wide wicked smile. "Fire on the Enterprise! Takri out."

Soong turned toward Winteroff.

"Eliminate those torpedoes," Soong ordered.

"Yes sir!" Winteroff said.

Torpedoes eliminated the threat. Soong turned toward the screen with a smile on his face.

Takri appeared on screen.

"Are you declaring war on me?" Takri asked.

"No," Soong said. "You declared war on us!" From the screen we see two shuttles heading toward each other. Karo came into the bridge. "Karo, good you can be here to see the Enterprise be returned."

"Sir," Karo said. "Doc won't have enough time to get aboard the ship."

Soong sighed.

"He will be close enough," Soong said.

"I bet he won't get there on time," Takri said. "Fire on the shuttle. Takri out."

"STOP HIM!" Soong demanded.

"Phasers out," Winteroff said.

A explosion rocked El-Baz back and forth. Our perspective goes fifteen minutes afterwards with Picard on the Enterprise. Picard came back to the Enterprise Bridge reassuring them that everything is going to be fine. Picard sat down into his chair ordering the Enterprise turn back toward the bubble.

"Sir?" Yar asked. "But we just got out of it."

"We are going back in," Picard said.

On screen appeared Captain Soong.

"We will launch the time exercise," Soong said. "Riker."

"Yes?" Riker said.

"Once I received my emotional programming; I understood the joke you first told me in the holodeck," Soong said. "It was the first laugh I ever had. Thank you for that. Soong out."

The Cospilla-lon's fired at USS La Forge. The Enterprise turned away from the firing. A large ball erupted from the USS La Forge with a unusual power source sending it flying in the direction of the Enterprise. The enemy ship returned fire upon the USS ship of that century attempting to stop a rescue mission.

"Is that a Klingon-Cippallon space craft?" Riker asked. "I never seen anything like it!"

"It is," Picard said.

"I suggest we put shields up," Riker said.

"That is not necessary,Number One," Picard said.

"But this is not our Data!" Riker said. "Data is back on Kartos Three with Worf."

"Indeed he is not," Picard said. "But in every aspect; he is Data. Not just the voice."

"I do like Data but...I don't trust that our friend became that guy," Riker said.

"He will never become that man I met," Picard said. "If everything goes to how his Number One explained."

"The target will strike the side of the Enterprise in three minutes," Yar reported.

"I sense...Great victory," Deanna said. "And hope from the other ship. I sense it coming from everyone aboard."

The enemy torpedoes struck the engineering side of the USS La Forge once coated in white now covered in black scorching marks all over. The USS La Forge had its bridge designed by choice under Captain Soong's orders and as such some of the rooms in the USS La Forge have close resemblance to it. Fire erupted from the sides of the USS La Forge. One final strike hit where the bridge should be. The USS La Forge is destroyed shortly afterward. The harmless ball sent the Enterprise straight through the bubble.

Lights randomly blair through the Enterprise.

"Is that a JellyFish?" Riker pointed out at the screen.

"That is a whale," Picard said.

"Looks like a dolphin to me," Deanna said.

Yar saw images of Australia and Africa as did most of the Bridge crew. Suddenly the Enterprise came to a screeching halt light years from the bubble. It is now near the planet Kartos Three.

"We're back in our own time," Yar said.

**_...Three days later..._ **

**_...Enterprise..._ **

When Data entered his quarters there seemed to be something different. Yet he could not exactly touch what is exactly wrong. His pet Spot is rested on the edge of his bed that he barely used. Androids do not sleep, ever, well in some cases they can. Data can not rest like people can. Spot raised his head up toward Data with a little 'meow' while slowly raising its tail up.

"Hello, Spot," Data said.

Spot leaped down to the floor the brushed alongside Data's leg.

"I missed you too," Data said, picking up Spot.

"Meeow, meeoww," Spot meowed, turning over in Data's arms stretching out its paws.

Data carefully rubbed Spot's belly. 

"Did Miss Troi take care of you properly?" Data asked.

"Meoow," Spot purred.

"Excellent," Data said.

Data put Spot down to the floor then he came over to the computer where he saw a red chip lodged inside. Beside it lay a gray casing with three black lines set in the middle. Data took out the chip.

"Strange..." Data said, taking out the chip.

Data looked toward the screen where it listed a unspecified medical program along with a note. It read 'Give to Seven of Nine after the return of the voyager; just in case the original Medical Hologram Program destabilizes'. Data read this branded 'urgent' note out loud raising his eyebrows at this. It wasn't ordinary to get something in his room without his knowledge.

"Computer," Data said. "Who entered my quarters before today?"

"Lieutenant Natasha Yar and Doctor Joe Voyager," The computer replied.

Data is puzzled by this.

Voyager, twice the name has came up.

Why would Yar let this Doctor Voyager in to his quarters?

"Data to Picard," Data said, after tapping his communicator.

"Yes?" Picard's voice came over.

"Who is Doctor Joe Voyager?" Data asked.

"I will tell you in my ready room," Picard said. "Picard out."

 

 

 


	22. A bunch of Lore

**_...Three months and two weeks after Far Point..._ **

**_...Enterprise..._ **

Turned out Commander Data has a long lost brother, who recently was uncovered and assembled. Life growing inside feels strange and weird all at once but otherwise fascinating for a girl. I can feel movements below my belly button. For being pregnant I have discovered a odd interest in eating potatoes with gravy, lettuce, and jello. I have strangely been getting cravings for gravy and lettuce  kind of food except for chocolate.

"Hello," Came a voice like Data's.

I turn my head toward the source of the voice.

Data surely wouldn't be in that kind of attire.

My next guess is that this is Lore.

"Hi," I said. "You don't have landing required equipment."

Lore smirked.

"I don't need landing pads," Lore said. "I am an Android."

"I am a rock climber," I said. "Not a super human."

A smile grew on Lore's face.

"I bet you can't climb Mount Deli," Lore said.

"Mount what?" I asked.

"Humans used to call the location 'Mount McKinly'," Lore said. "Or we can do a climbing race on the holographic Mount Everest."

"Heck no," I said. "You are mad!"

"There are safety protocols for that matter," Lore said. "I have done considerable research into the holodeck."

I climb up the mountain. I once watched a movie about these men who climbed a mountain that was brizzlingly cold and they lost half their men trying to climb down. I remember it because of the snow filled scenery, the large fearsome gaps where a man could fall, men being frozen to death, two men fighting on the edge of a mountain side coated in snow, and there being a helicopter. I later learned it was on Mount Everest.

I also remember a movie where a couple men went into a forest and only one to two men came back out. The rest of the men were either killed by a bear, accidents, or the plane crash that stranded them there.

"Research my aft," I said.

"Computer, change to Mount Everest," Lore said. "Back in the 2000's era."

"LORE!" I shout.

In a instant the scenery changed from arid to a cold chilly setting.

"You AFT PIPE!" I shout. "YOU CHANGED THE PROGRAMMING!"

I saw Lore's figure climbing up.

"I am winnnning!" Lore said, excitedly.

"Computer, change scenery to a grassy mountain!" I shouted. "BEING, REALLY,REALLY, REALLY WET! Put a loose boulder in Lore's way!"

The deck changed to a light scenery. The sky has dark clouds above. There are large rainforest like tree's below. I have equipment projected by the holodeck keeping me in place. There are creatures moving in the bushes that are most nearby. I heave a sigh lowering my head. I have to wait, I thought, for Lore to notice.

I can smell the clean free air.

First time I ever took smelling for granted. In reality I cannot smell. I closed my eyes feeling the wind brush through my short hair. I had a little smile enjoying the breeze. I feel a light kick in my stomach from baby Kevin.

"Mommy is just handling a pest, little one," I said, rubbing my stomach.

"AH!" I heard Lore.

I saw Lore running down the mountain with his hands covered in mud.

"Serves you right!" I shouted back.

Tumble,tumble,tumble!

"Data to Bell," Came Data's voice over the com badge.

"Bell here," I said.

"Is my brother in the holodeck?" Data asked.

"Well, you should know," I said.

"I do not," Data replied. "I am only asking you because he left after I mentioned the holodeck. The computer cannot seem to track him."

I looked over after the fleeing Android.

"He will be out in no time," I said. "Make sure you are not in Lore's way when he runs out."

"THE BOULDER IS COMING AFTER ME!" Lore screamed. "IT IS ALIVE!"

I had a short laugh.

"I will," Data said. "Apologies if he bothered you."

"No, he'll be apologizing to me by the end of the day," I said. "Bell out." I looked up toward the sky. "Computer, change the programming to my original one. Get rid of my equipment." The scenery changed to a suitable rock climbing climate on Earth. "Ah...Much better!"

**_....3 Hours later.._ **

**_....Shared quarters..._ **

It was a random addition to the room, not even Bay expected it! Bay and I shared a slack-jawed reaction at this random appearance. I stepped forward coming over to the piano that had a chair, keyboard, and a nice comfy surface to sit on. It was rather remarkable to see something that I normally compare to the size of a couch. 

"Carly, did you bring this without telling me?" Bay asked.

"No," I said, sitting down on the chair.

"Can you play the piano?" Bay asked.

I turn my head toward Bay.

"I can try," I said, then turn my head toward the piano. "Nah...Nah..Nah."

I press on the lower pitched end then go down to the deep pitched part of the piano. I play with the keys until a melody came to. I started getting lost in the music. I lost myself in the song that fell from my lips. I hummed along to the song feeling as though I am floating mindlessly through a atmosphere where gravity does not apply, waves of musical notes floating in the air.

Then something went thump behind me.

I turned around to see Lore standing beside Bay's body on the floor.

"Nice job," Lore said, applauding for my performance.

I get up.

"Lore," I said. "Why are you here?"

Lore stopped clapping.

"Lore is here?" Lore asked,lowering his hands. "I do not see him."

"You are Lore!" I shouted.

Lore frowned.

"Am not," Lore said.

"Are too!" I said.

"Who do I look like?" Lore asked. "Santa Clause?"

"You look like you," I said.

"I don't get you," Lore said. "Usually I get what you say...But maybe it is your pregnancy talking."

I gasp at Lore.

"You look like Data!" I said.

"Do not," Lore said. "I look like my grandfather."

"Android's do not have grandfathers," I approached Lore. "You did not come in welcomed."

"Hey, I was already here!" Lore protested.

"You are not Bay," I said. "Get out of our quarters!"

Lore looked over toward Bay's unconscious body on the floor.

"What the hell?" Lore said, startled then he fell back on the floor.

"Out, Lore!" I ordered him

"I...I...I am not Lore," Lore said.

Lore stood up then he fled out of the quarters. 

"Bell to Data," I said, tapping on my communicator.

"Yes?" Data's voice came over.

"Your brother just left my quarters after taking down my roommate," I said.

"I told him to stay in his assigned quarters," Data said. I swear, it sounded like Data was annoyed. "I am sorry for his intrusion."

"Ow," Bay said, getting up. "My neck! It hurts." He shook his head. "What happened?"

"Lore happened," I said.

"As in Data's brother?" Bay asked.

"Yes, him," I said.

"Hey, I like to hear that song you were playing," Bay said.

My face heated red.

"How about you do it,Charlie," I said.

"Me?" Bay said. "No way." He shook his hands. "You are excellent at it!"

"I have no experience what so ever," I said. "I just follow the notes. I did it. Now you do it!"

Bay came over to the piano, sat down, then placed his fingers on the keys. He looked over toward me in doubt. I did a little gesture indicating him to go on. Bay had a little laugh that sounded at best nervous.

"I don't have a career in music," Bay said. "Nor am I interested in it!"

"Play the piano," I said, my arms folded.

Bay gulped turning around.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Bay said.

Bay's fingers played a melody, a beautifully magnificent and sad kind of one. I can feel tears coming out of my eyes. I wipe off the tears using the edge of my sleeve. Ten minutes into it I couldn't take the music anymore so I grabbed Bay's hands using my rather large hands making a deep melody.

"Enough of this," I said.

"Hah," Bay said. "Your hands are so big."

I take my hand off Bay's hand that is smaller than mine. Compared to mine; Bay's hands are small as a baby's. He has long fingers that is strange considerably for a human but it might be a genetic handy down for specific branches in the human family tree. I step to the side of the piano.

"I told you my skill isn't the best," Bay said.

"You are a natural player," I said.

"How flattering," Bay said. "But that I am not."

"Barb to Bay," Barb said. "Please report to Sick Bay. You have a check up scheduled."

"On my way," Bay said. "Bay out."

Bay went out the doors.

I tapped on my communicator.

"Bell to Beverly," I said.

"Yes?" Beverly said.

"I have to know if Charlie Bay is a human," I said.

/////////////////////////////////////////

...5:48 PM...

..USS Enterprise..

I sat down into a chair. Data is currently acting as a recording device using his optics. The recording will be shown to Jean-Luc Picard in 2371 on June 27th. Data is well aware what is going on. A blue light projects out of Data's eyes landing on me. I cleared my throat. I had convinced Data to do me this one favor. The only one in fact.

"Hello, Captain Picard," I said. "This is a pre-recording." I glance down toward my rather large manly hands then glance back up. "The girl you just dropped off is me. Q can explain how it was done. But I only want to say it was a honor serving for you. When I was a little girl you were one of many heroes to me."

Staring at Data is becoming really creepy.

_Picture that you are talking to the great captain face to face,_ I tell myself.

"Serving aboard the Enterprise was the best years of my life," I said. "By the time you get this; I won't be a little girl anymore...Even though I will look like one. Go figure for being so short!" I had a little laugh. "I will be sixteen years old...If I am still there and have not left; you can ask all the questions you want through messaging."

Beep,beep, beep.

"Captain Picard," I said. "May your life be bright, and here, a possible farewell. I have a feeling we may not meet again." I held up my hand then did a handsign that was well known across the federation, including on Vulcan. "Farewell."

The lights faded from Data's eyes.

"Is that all?" Data asked.

"Yes, Mr Data," I said.

**Beep,beep,beep.**

Data turned away then exited the room. Doctor Beverly entered shortly after Data had left. I then recalled what I asked for earlier. Once Beverly entered the doors closed behind her. The idea of learning what Bay is excited me. Really, it did. Something that not many people on my earth would ever thought of.

"Bay is a receptacle," Beverly said.

"A what?" I asked.

"'A receptacle," Beverly said. "A part of his brain that controls his personality is actually positronic and unlimited a lot like Data's."

We came over to the table.

"So you are saying my roommate is a robot," I said.

"No," Beverly said. "He is quite human but whoever saved his life was very skilled to give him a positronic brain part. It could not have been Data's creator because the design is rather different than Data's."

"That is weird," I said.

"He has a port in the back of his neck," Beverly said. "Hidden by hair."

"Sounds like he is a robot," I said.

"Has he acted strangely around you?" Beverly asked.

"He acts that way sometimes," I said. "But Lore was acting strange."

"Explain," Beverly said.

So I explained.

**_....6:49 PM..._ **

**_..Shared quarters..._ **

"Down the path we go," I sang. "Down the curly stair case lined in sparkles," I had my fingers on the keys. "Where space and stars are just meaningless. The sky of two warring galaxies are simply astounding." I lowered my voice following the beat. "Over the barred fence between galaxies there is time and gravity!"

The doors whished open.

"Two galaxies warring against each other," I continue. "A lot like the Autobots and Decepticons pinned together in a eternal war," I nod my head raising my voice. The melody started to sound a lot like the one I heard on the menu screen on Transformers. "There they go! Out into baaaatttttle. Where they might never come baaaack!" My singing voice adjusted to the one like in Iridescent. "But with hope they can do it."

The tone began changing.

"In the sky, through space, through it all," I said. "Ying and Yang work together hand in hand."

"Nice job," Bay said, with a slow clap.

I turned around taking a phaser out.

"Lore, sit down," I said.

Bay stared at me.

"I am not Lore," Bay denied.

"The hell you are," I said, both hands wrapped around the grip. 

Bay smirked.

"You are not actually going to shoot," Bay said. "You wouldn't harm a fly."

I aimed the phaser right at his foot and shot at it.

"Ow!" Bay howled, hopping up and down holding his shoe. "That hurt!"

"You are inside the body of a human being," I said. "Get used to it."

Bay glared right at me.

"You will pay for this, human being," Bay said.

I smiled.

"I have paid long enough," I said. "To have people doubt me is one thing!" Bay frowned lowering his foot to the floor. I had to wait long enough for a security team to run in on a confusing situation. "Step further and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Bay laughed.

"You wouldn't!" Bay said. "You took a oath to save lives not end them!"

"Don't use that against me," I said. "It was not made to do that."

"Nurses,Doctors, Surgeons, and other medical related people take that oath!" Bay said. "Now give me phaser, you Romulan."

I aimed it at his head.

"I am not a Romulan," I said.

"Pppsh, whatever," Bay said. "You look like one to me."

I shot at his hand making a hole inside.

"Ow," Bay said, stepping forward.

In came Tasha and a few other security officers. The doors closed behind the group. Tasha, who thankfully wasn't part of the plan, looked pretty startled. Tasha is not the kind you can startle so easily. She is a lot like a rock. Or a god who supposedly knows everything! Bay is holding his bleeding hand.

"Bay is Lore," I said.

"No," Tasha said. "Lore is in the brig. Lower your phaser, Bell."

I saw a smile on Bay's face.

I set the phaser to stun.

"Sorry, Lore," I said, then press the trigger.

Bay collapsed to the floor.

"Ensign Bell!" Tasha shouted. "May I remind you--"

"We have to hurry and get Lore," I interrupted her. "Before he wakes up. Doctor Beverly will explain."

 

 


	23. The blonde man

**..2366..** **  
**

**...Earth...**

Who knew by saving some-one's life can end your career? It happened last year. I had to save their life not let them on the biobed, It was a Nurses obligation to make sure their patient didn't die. It took me one year to be kicked out of the medical corps. Now this person is back doing what the Federation did not like. I let a traitor loose. Who was this traitor?

Clair Barb.

Barb plead me not to save her life.

But I couldn't.

It felt so immoral and wrong to let someone die before my eyes. Long had I grown used to seeing people die on TV, stories, and some Transformers fan comics. I even wrote stories where people died and just seeing it happen for real was unacceptable. I gave birth to Kevin La Forge last year. Geordi visits occassionally when the Enterprise comes along for some unscheduled visits regarding some 'engine failure' that could only be repaired on Earth as there were some supplies that can only fix the problem.

I like to think it was all Geordi.

Geordi sabotaging the Enterprise.

I had to tell Geordi last month to stop it.

He couldn't fool me and he knew that.

I picked up little Kevin into my arms as he chewed on his toy.

"Mama..." Kevin said.

Two years old and he has curly dark hair. He's so chubby and eyes that are so adorable. He has webbed toes like my father, smaller hands just like his dad, ridges on his forehead, and the unusual shaped shoulder that is bumpy. He didn't have the 'V' shaped forehead. I guess the 'V' shaped forehead is a recessive trait when pinned together with human DNA sequence and chromosones. I came over to Kevin's playroom. I put Kevin down on the rug.

"MAMA!" Kevin cried, holding his hands out to me.

Oh my primus.

Kevin is a mama's boy.

I picked up Kevin.

"Kevin," I said, as he dug his face into my shirt with tears down his cheek. "Mama is not going to be holding you all the time."

"Me want mama to stay forever," Kevin said.

I raised a brow.

"What do you think is gonna happen if I leave you?" I asked.

"Mama dies," Kevin said.

"Oh Kevin," I said. "I am never going to die." It was a little lie. "You have been experiencing nightmares." I put Kevin on the couch. "Look little boy. There is something we have to get across. You'll gonna have to start walking and Mama will have to start walking away to do important stuff!"

"Aww," Kevin whines.

"And start by getting of the couch!" I said. "Mama's boy has to start learning. You've been crawling for two years and don't pretend you can't walk on me!"

"If he were paralyzed, it would be a legitimate statement," Came a man's voice.

I turned around to see a man sitting in a chair holding a newspaper that is very dated and pretty much from the past. The man lowered the newspaper. My jaw dropped seeing a strong resemblance to Shawn's Dad in Psych except he had blonde hair. HAIR! His dad also was in JAG, too, at least one of the episodes I have seen him in.

"I must be insane," I said, shaking my head.

"Sadly, you are not, and I am Q," Q2 said.

I looked up.

"So not!" I shouted.

"I am a Q," Q2 said. "And it was really unexpected that time go into limbo because of little old you."

"What?..." I said, lost.

"Time is passing but it is not," Q2 said. "You may think it is when really it is not."

"You are not my uncle," Kevin said.

"Oh and before I forget, Q has been making a couple visits," Q2 said. He took a drink of wine then put it down on the table. "While you were away of course. Kevin knows how to walk because he irritated Q how he relied on his knee's to crawl. I told the man not to intervene but he had to!" Q2 shook his head. "Apparently the lesson got through the kids skull."

I felt rage.

How dare he do that.

That should have been my mission!

"Why are you out of the medic corps anyway?" Q2 asked.

"Clair Barb," I said. "I let a traitor live."

"There is no one in the known universe named Clair Barb," Q2 said.

I stared at Q2.

"You...You gotta be kidding me," I said.

"I am not," Q2 said.

I recalled The second Big Bang story arch from Doctor Who where people vanished and only the companions (Including the Doctor) were able to remember. Q2 stood up making the newspaper vanish in his hands noticing that look on my face. That look on his face turned into concern.

"Is there something that is happening which the Q is not aware of?" 

"Yes," I said. "And I don't think the Q can stop it."

Q2 frowned.

"We know when the end should come and like to be aware of it before it comes," Q2 said. "I will not believe there is something going on that we are not aware of but it might be affecting everyone's time stream including...My brothers. His timestream is connected to yours and so is most of the people on the Enterprise...Well, more like the bridge. I don't know why but you are. And since you are not there for his 'most-human' experience; time is not passing."

"And what are you gonna do about that?" I asked.

"Transfer you to the Enterprise," Q2 said. "With your son and all the belongings. Time is constantly fixing itself."

 

 


	24. Too human

**_..2366..._ **

**_...Enterprise...9:37 AM..  
_ **

It was like nothing ever happened. At all. Bay seemed to be caught off guard with my random appearance in the living room and he almost fainted at the sight of Kevin in my arms. He hadn't a roommate in what seemed to be forever as he had grown a beard. His hand had been completely restored at the Lore incident including his foot. There was another room randomly made for Kevin.

"What the hell?" Bay said. "You just appeared! Weren't you at Sick Bay?"

"Mama, who's he?" Kevin asked.

"Your other Uncle," I said.

"...And Kevin is supposed to be in Daycare," Bay said.

I put Kevin into Bay's arms.

"How about you do that," I said.

"Beverly to Bell," Came a voice off the com badge.

I tapped on the combadge.

"Yes?" I said.

"Get back to sick bay," Beverly said. "Your patient is acting irratic. I didn't say you could leave."

I smiled.

"On my way," I said. "Bell out."

I left our quarters. Walking down the hall I felt more at home than I did for the past two years on Earth. It felt like another home kind of like Hogwarts was for Harry Potter and the other wizard students who attended. I had a smile on my face looking around observing the all so homely designs. The Enterprise is a galaxy model.

I didn't stop when I saw a all too familiar man coming down being followed by two security officers.

"Do I know you?" Q asked. "Because I have a feeling I do!" He turned his head toward my direction and had the most oddest look on his face when I approached him quickening my rather unreasonable pace. His eyes widened and he tried to stop himself from going any further. "A Romulan--"

I slapped Q at the face.

Q fell to the floor putting his hand on one side of his face that had three scars.

"Ow," Q said, glaring right through me. "What was that for?"

"Teaching my child to walk, Q!" I shouted. "THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE to witness!"

"Q,Q,Q!" Q repeated, with a frown. "I don't know who this Q is BUT STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He stood up as the side of his right hand was getting covered in blood. "Does your name happen to start with a 'C'?"

"Asshole," I said, not in a good mood.

"Sorry, Ensign Bell," Came a younger man. "We're sending him to the brig. Can you please get out of our way?"

I step aside letting them through.

"...Bell," Q repeated, narrowing his eyes toward me.

"And no tripping Q," The young man said.

"I won't," I said, then went right past them headed to Sick Bay.

One,Q is human. Two, Q is not immortal nor has skin of steel. Three, Q is not all knowing. Four, Q acts like he does not know me. Is it affecting him too? Could this mean that I vanish into the crack in the wall later in history? But it does not explain away why I was able to meet a older Kevin in the future. It made sense how Kevin reacted to seeing Q on his fateful last day. Q appears a lot in Kevin's life. I guess he was the--...Shit. I just realized why all the babysitters claimed my house was haunted. I do not understand why Q would put himself to be Kevin's personal babysitter. It does make a lot of sense, really.

Now I am starting to get scared about how Q reacted to seeing me. Could Kevin be next? Well, technically he would be wiped from existence if the crack in the wall were to get me. I met a fully grown Kevin! That should mean everything is fine in the future. But it is not reassuring knowing time can fix itself. I had my eye out for the large creepy crack in the wall. It is scary actually to be encountering what should be fictional. Guess who my patient turned out to be? Adam Bailson, my very own personal stalker. I should be comforted in the fact that he too notices the change in time. But I am not, really, not at all.

"I was going over--going over the logs and then..." Bailson said. "I wa...I was somewhere else! Hannah was gone, and I checked her file. She didn't exist!" He grabbed my by the shoulder acting scared. "Do you know what is going on?"

"The universe is exploding," I said.

"Not helping," Bailson said.

Oh, the perks to being a fangirl.

"Look Adam," I said. "I am very much in the dark as you are...And Clair is gone."

Bailson let go of my shoulder.

"I am next," Bailson said, trembling.

"No, don't say that," I said.

"It is the truth, Carly," Bailson said. "The people who notice things in B-Movies get killed off and you might as well be the protagonist."

"Hey, you might the main antagonist who doesn't die up until the end of the movie!" I said.

"You are right..." Bailson said. "Bad guys don't die up until the end of the movie."

I sighed.

"Now don't see it as you are being the bad guy," I said.

"How can I not?" Bailson asked, putting his head down on the biobed.

"You are fine, just go back to your quarters and get some rest," I advised him. "Being paranoid is not blissful."

Behind Bailson's head I saw the crack in the wall extend and become bigger before my eyes.  The same crack for Amelia Pond's room. Everyone avoided it except for me. I froze in place feeling time go slow before me. I looked down toward Bailson experiencing the gut wrenching feeling to step back out of the crack. Bailson cleared his throat visibly frightened.

"It is behind me, ain't it?" Bailson asked.

"It is." I said.

"Remember me." Bailson said.

I saw the white like branches engulf around Bailson until it began dragging him into the crack. I couldn't force myself to do anything to stop. Guess that was self preservation. I couldn't do anything in the first place. If I were: I would cease to exist. I was paralyzed in a sense. My vocal cords could still move on the other hand. There is only one word I was able to say watching him be taken into the white extending crack in the wall. 

"Adam!" I shouted.

Bailson vanished as did the crack in the wall.

"Ensign Bell?" Beverly asked. "What is wrong?"

I had little tears coming down my cheeks.

"Ensign Bailson," I said. "He is gone."

"Who?" Beverly asked. 

"My patient," I said. "His name was Adam Bailson."

Beverly frowned.

"There is no one on this ship named Adam Bailson," Beverly said. "You were attending to  Ensign Catheris." 

I smiled, forcing back the tears. 

"You know what?" I said. "Never mind."

I saw a Ensign come in with a sprained ankle being helped by other than Data. 

I am so not asking how that happened. 


	25. The falling moon

**...2366...**

**...The Brig...10:59 AM...**

Q sat on a bench with one side of his face cupped, leaning forward, and had his left hand on his knee. The name 'Bell' rung a faint reminder in his brain but it wasn't significant. Everyone called him 'Q'. It didn't make sense about who he is and why everyone seems to be mad at him! First he appeared naked and memory-less on the bridge. Then this fellow Picard demands him to put the moon back in place. 

A mortal man can't exactly change a moon's orbit.

Picard came into the brig along with Data.

"Can we agree to stop calling me 'Q' like I am your worst enemy ever?" Q asked.

"No," Picard said. "And we are uncertain if you are who you say you are."

"I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!" Q shouted, now standing up. "It is not helping with you treating me like this!"

"Captain, it seems someone deliberately injured Q," Data said. 

"Oh, that Bell girl," Q said. "She's a piece of work."

"Ensign Bell is...back?" Picard repeated, startled.

"She never left, Captain," Data said.

Picard stepped forward.

"I remember things I shouldn't," Picard said. "Do you remember the Q collector?"

"A...what?" Q said.

"A floating lantern collecting entities like you," Picard said.

"A lantern...collecting..." Q repeated. "That is the most pathetic thing I ever heard. Entities can't be captured, Captain Picard, and I am certainly not one of them as you can see with my most beautiful scar."

"That is sarcasm well received," Data said.

Q tilted his head staring at the golden tinted android.

"You are a very interesting man," Q said.

"Android," Data corrected Q.

Q straightened his head.

"Very interesting calcula--.." Q stopped, as though a memory had returned. He raised his eyebrows. "Why an unusual machine."

"Q, since I was beside you...When it happened," Picard said. "And you explained to me I would be the only one to remember. I believe since it has happened before where things are getting undone by another culprit; yet I remain unaffected. Why is it that?"

"Because you are a very stubborn human being who happens to change reality to his desires," Q said.

"No, that is all you," Picard said. "You once told me I would make a passable Q."

Q paused.

"I recall saying that," Q said. "But I cannot have been a man of such power."

"Why?" Picard asked.

"Because I am powerless and I have no idea what is going on!" Q said, walking back and forth. "Drop me off, if you will, at the nearby star base and I can start a new life of my own probably in this...strange new era."

Data turned his head toward Picard.

"Captain?" Data asked.

"No," Picard said.

"No?" Q repeated, confused. "I just gave you a generous offer."

"We need all the help we can get to restore this moon back to its proper orbit," Picard said.

Q sighed.

"You are on a death mission, _Mon capitaine_ ," Q said. He looked even more confused. "Ooh. Where did I pick that up from?"

"What makes you say we are on a death mission?" Picard asked.

"Because of the way everyone is treating me, it makes me believe I may have a few enemies of my own who'll love to get a piece of me," Q said. "It is quite logical." His face darkened. "But not when it may cost lives. You might regret not sending me off to a star base by tomorrow."

 

 


	26. Fear in general

**..12:48 PM..**

**... Enterprise. . .  
**

Fear can either help us or hinder us. I am sure about that. I was in Ten Forward having a sip of a drink when I noticed a large machine headed toward the falling moon. A falling moon. That is very absurd of a moon falling out of orbit but not entirely impossible. It is quite lethal to a planet if their moon fell out of orbit and would surely spell the end of their civilization. I have seen enough disaster movies to know that. The machine ejected out becoming a net that is sizzling in the wires glowing a bright blue.

In the distance I can see the shape of an unusual space ship.

Why it wasn't Vulcan,Romulan, or Klingon.

Or Cippallon for that matter.

"What the slag?" I mutter to myself, slowly lowering the cup down to the table.

The colors became clear to my eyes and it was apparently dark gray with red glass. It reminded me a lot of Vilgax's ship from Ben 10: The Original Series before it was destroyed by the protector of the Omnitrix. I felt the hair on my fore-arm go up. Goose bumps went up my skin. I felt unusual chills be carried up my spine.

Fear in general can push people to their limits or send them running.

A rather large blast emitted out of the larger ship striking the Enterprise. The Enterprise trembled at first and the lights briefly went out. The machine wrapped around the moon kind of like a Octopus gathering around a source of prey if it were hunting a whale. Who is kidding? Octopuses cannot eat whales far as I know. The moon went out of the way of the much larger space ship re-adjusting to the orbit of the planet. Phew, looks like that moon problem has been taken care of.

But the problem growing against the Enterprise has JUST started.

 

 


	27. We are here for Q

**..12:57 PM...**

**..The Bridge..**

The bridge to the Enterprise was not in bad shape but the same can't be said for the rest of the lower decks that had been burned, had inside damage, or resulted in some people getting hurt. Picard walked off the Turbo Lift right as the ship shook side to side. Perhaps Picard should have heeded Q's warning.

"Status report, Number One." Picard said.

The doors to the Turbo Lift closed.

"Decks five through fifteen have been damaged," Riker said. "They refuse to respond to our hails."

"Mr Worf, send them a urgent request of who they want," Picard said. "In all frequencies."

"Yes sir." Worf said.

"You are thinking what I am thinking?" Riker asked.

"Yes." Picard said.

_Q was right,_ Picard thought.

"Hailing established." Worf said.

"On screen." Picard said.

On the screen appeared a rather ugly being with tusks, green skin that has black circles, his ears are like a wolfs, and he has a bulky build that is really muscular than not. He had strange armor dotted in purple alien markings to everyone's eyes. What makes it 'alien' is how new it is. This unknown being should be called a Calecto for now because that's what he is.

"Hello,this is Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise," Picard introduced himself. "And we come in peace. Why do you attack?"

The Calecto grunted.

"We want him." The Calecto said.

"Want who?" Picard asked. "I am not in the business for games."

"You wanted to negotiate." The Calecto said.

"Why yes." Picard said.

"And I assumed you knew who we're here for." The Calecto said.

"That is a reasonable deduction," Picard said. "But we would like to hear it from you."

The Calecto grunted.

"We are here for Q," The Calecto said. "He has committed crimes against my people. Many awful crimes. We have gotten word that he is weak and his powers are gone. If you want your men spared you will hand him over to us."

Picard cleared his throat.

"He does not remember." Picard said. "He has lost his memory."

"Him?" The Calecto said, raising a brow. "Losing his memory? You are a lousy jokester. We will give you four hours before we attack again this time until you lower your shields and let us BEAM HIM ABOARD!"

Picard frowned.

"We have civilians aboard this vessel." Picard said.

"You should have thought about them before letting him aboard your ship." The Colecto said. "We will be waiting for your comply."

The screen turned back into space view.

 

 


	28. A chance at humanity

**..4:39 PM..**

**..Enterprise..**

A mother's feeling is stronger than blood, well at least in my view. One of the attacks struck the DayCare center. Most of the children were crying and otherwise unharmed. . . But there was no signs of Kevin. I understand now how Kevin Baxter's mom felt when she first found out that she left her son home alone. I had a feeling that Kevin was somewhere aboard the ship.

The saucer section separated thirty minutes ago.

Oh and yes Q is aboard. How do I know that? He is recovering from a side arm burn in Battle Sick Bay. Doctor Beverly and a few other nurses are sticking around. I was the one who administered the side arm burn that had left a hole in his civilian attire. Q , as it turned out, did not like holes in his clothes and didn't like being tended to by medical related people such as me.

"I am quite fine, no thank you."

"What do I call you then?" I asked. "You refuse to be called your name."

"Me and Q are two different people." Q said.

"Nooo, you are the same person." I said.

"Call me Lance." Q said. I folded my arms not entirely sure that Q has really changed into someone else. "You are worried about someone."

For all I knew Kevin is in a ice cream machine licking the icecream or in the holodeck section that has safety protocols on. I could have laughed then thinking he might have a 'baby's day out' kind of adventure. It was all tool hopeful. But laughing right now would seem odd to everyone; that is what I have learned in my two years in the universe. I can control myself a little bit better. My little boy is climbing the walls using whatever is around. He is probably in the saucer section wondering about.

I glared back at Q.

"Am not." I lied.

"Uh huh," Q said. "You are. I can tell because you hesitated!"

I frowned.

"It is none of your concern." I said.

"How come I get the feeling it is?" Q asked.

"Because you put your foot into people's business even when you are not wanted at the time." I said. 

Q laughed.

"Not wanted?" Q said, with a snort. "I am a wanted man right now."

I rolled my eyes.

"Lance, just go." I said.

Q had a stubborn look about his face.

"Not unless I hear who you're worried about."

"No."

"Is it me?"

"Hell no!"

"I will find out."

"Not in this lifetime."

"Lover? Friend? Bestie? Sibling? Sister? Brother?"

Q sat upright on the biobed raising a brow. 

"You are cold." I said.

"Child?" Q asked. 

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Lance, just go." I said.

Q blinked.

"It is a boy, isn't it?" Q asked. 

"Enough with your questions." I said.

"And his name was Kevin." Q said. 

"Bell!" Nurse Kelly Windrinks shouted. "I need some help over here."

Let's just say I am narrating even though I am not there; matter of narrative speaking. I am not all-knowing like the Q because I am just not. Q got off the biobed then he went out of Sick Bay still feeling a tinge of pain from his burned shoulder. I had told him the pain would go away in a couple hours. He went out through the battle Sick Bay observing the doors.Q had a strange feeling he had been here before. 

The image of a lantern floating in the doorway flashed in his mind. 

At first, Q felt fear and then guilt. 

Where was this guilt coming from?

Could this be what the Captain talked about? Kevin. . .Kevin? The name made Q picture a young man bearing a slight resemblance to a fella with a visor and a bit of me. He didn't know this fella with a visor was Geordi. All Q knew is that in his mind I was Nurse C Bell. What did the C stand for? He had no idea what so ever except for the name of a plant that can give rashes. Ivy. The one name popping up in his head connected to me. This plant? It was Poison Ivy. He walked down the corridor grasping at straws.

The man in his mind frowned at first, then grew angry, and became utterly 'lost' in terms of expression most comparable to confusion. Q used the wall as his guide going down the corridor whenever the ship tilted sideways. 

_The memory of a young girl holding on to a piece of pipe to a construction site several feet above made his heart leap. That was fear. _He was standing on the rail staring down. He couldn't make himself move a bit._ She did not seem afraid at first. She attempted to pull herself up. Her little fingers were slipping on the wet metal. She looked down toward the ground that is very, very far away from where she is. Her eyes grew wide. She turned her head up toward the construction part. Her grip loosened. It was night in the scenery behind the little girl. She had Nurse Bell's looks: that he knew for sure.   
_

_WAIT!_

_That was Nurse Bell, as a child!_

_Her last two fingers slipped.  
_

_Q felt his heart sink watching the child fall to her death.  
_

"That never happened." Q said, leaning against the wall feeling sick. _  
_

_He recalled her empty eyes staring at the sky._

It never happened far as he was concerned. 

She couldn't have survived a fall that great!

He had _just_ spoken to her. 

This time the memory replayed in his mind. . . This time much differently. Same place yet he was leaned against a metal part.

_"Call me the alphabet man," Q said.  
_

_"Alphabet man?" Little Bell replied.  
_

_"Yes," Q said, with a nod.  
_

_Indeed, this. . . This was correct.  
_

_"That is a silly name!" Little Bell exclaimed.  
_

_Q lowered his head down.  
_

_"You would get scared if I told you my name," Q said, in a low voice._

_"I won't get scared." Little Bell said, stepping forward.  
_

_He looked up toward Little Bell with a smile.  
_

_"You tell me what you are and I will consider telling you my name," Q said.  
_

_The building shook suddenly and violently. In slow motion Little Bell tipped toward the left extending her arms terrified. She fell, simple as that, out of slow motion. Q went forwards then grabbed her right hand all the while with a frown on his face. She nearly died by being on this construction site! Little Bell had a short little laugh.  
_

_"I am a Cippallon," Little Bell said. "Thank you, Alphabet man."_

_Q sighed.  
_

_"That is it," Q said. "I am sending you out of harms way."_

_Little Bell pouted.  
_

Q resumed walking. 

The first memory was from the Prime Timeline. The original timeline. Q closed his eyes leaning against the wall to the Enterprise corridor. He straightened himself up feeling the Enterprise tremble as one attack had struck the boosters. Q knew he is the primary conflict wedging the Enterprise into a most likely doom scenario. What could he do to help? Turn himself in to the Calecto's. 

Q saw a white blanket being dragged down the corner of his eye. 

"Hey kid!" Q shouted. "No kids are not suppose to be here."

He heard giggles. 

_Toddler_ giggles. 

Q sped his pace up toward the source of the giggles to see a little boy playing with a pair of cooking gloves with one hand holding onto the blanket. He bore a remarkable resemblance to Little Bell with his toddler features. Q recalled forcing the child to stand up right then walk over to the blanket being towed by a string. In the process the child started walking on his right foot and he usually used his right hand to hold it out when he was about to encounter a fall and then cry after landing. What a cry baby. Well, it was funny to see the word 'cry baby' applied to a crying baby. At least to Q2 it was a little humorous.

"Kevin!" Q called out. 

Suddenly there was a strike to the side of the wall sending little Kevin sliding down to the other side of the wall. Q felt a strange feeling to protect that little boy who he had no form of relationship or blood with what-so-ever. He frankly couldn't stop himself from walking over toward the boy (Which is what Q is doing right now) then pick up Kevin in to his arms. Kevin stared at Q with his little mouth open for a complete 'o'.

"Uncle!" Kevin said, and then he had a little cute hug around Q. 

"Uh. . . I am not your Uncle." Q said. 

In fact, Q is not the type to instigate a hug or get one for that matter.

"Uncle Q been away." Kevin said. 

"I am not your uncle, child!" Q said, making Kevin let go of his shoulder. 

Kevin teared up. 

"Not uncle?" Kevin asked, tilting his head. 

"I am not your uncle." Kevin squirmed out of Q's grip and he ran away. ". . .Shit."

Bad move there.

 

 


	29. Determination at its finest

_**..5:20 PM..** _

_**..Enterprise..** _

It took awhile to find the little boy but Q did. Where did he put the little boy? He put Kevin in the Holodeck in a reconstruction version of a playpen safe for two year olds. Q programmed in some play pals for the little boy. How in the world did he know how to program was beyond him. Q had a strange feeling this holodeck would not get harmed. . . Oddly enough.

Q sighed once the doors close.

"That was harder than I thought it would be." Q said.

Q heard a familiar melody. He looked up to see his surroundings were changing. No wonder there wasn't any attacks for the past five minutes! They were locking on his coordinates! It was so obvious that he hadn't noticed. Q said to himself, "About time." The next he knew is landing on his side rather hard. Wow. That was so unnecessary. Their beaming must have been interrupted as he lacks both hands (That remarkably look healed and well cut) that he can only stare at his wrists.

"MY HANDS!" Q screamed, in terror.

"You!" Came Worf.

Q scrambled up pressing his back up against the wall from the approaching Klingon. The Klingon had been near a slumped figure being me. Meee. Who is this 'meee' I refer to? Of course you know it is the narrator, I, Ivy Bell aka Carly J (J for Jane) Bell. My body system felt paralyzed. My vision was different shades of blue where everything was reflected similar to a Kaleidoscopes glass.

"Oh, you're that . . ." Q started. "This honestly--" Worf grabbed him up by the neck. "Feels weird without fingers!"

"You are responsible for this!" Worf said.

"For you landing your otherwise microbrain body in here: no." Q said.

"I am not up for your sarcasm,Q." Woff said.

"Call. me. Lance." Q demanded.

"Fine, 'Lance'." Worf said.

"Please, let go," Q plead. "I. . . Can't . . . Breath. . ."

Worf let go then backed off to the side.

"You are responsible for the attack on the Enterprise." Worf said.

"I know," Q said, using his elbow to prop himself up against the wll. "Do Klingons have super strength?"

"No." Worf said.

"It sure felt like it," Q said, attempting to rub at his hands around his neck. He at first grew puzzled then he sighed and lowered his right wrist. "What's her problem?" Worf had a growl toward the former Q. "If you'll like, you can just picture me as a young arrogant British man in his twenties with a scar on his neck with blonde hair and five foot three."

"That is very detailed." Worf noted.

"I am well aware of it," Q said. "What's Nurses C's problem?"

"Her eyes." Worf said.

"Why she has unique eyes that many in the universe share except for the cornea's being different," Q noted. "What about her eyes?"

"Look for yourself, Lance." Worf said.

Q sighed then helped himself up.

I don't know which direction he was coming but he knelled down in various reflections. In several of these reflections he raises an eyebrow then turned his head toward Worf asking, "How long has she been this way?" in a rather low voice. It sounded like he knew but there was a unsure tone to it.

"Half an hour." Worf said.

Q lowered his brow.

"HALF AN HOUR?" Q repeated. 

Worf nodded. 

"Affirmative," Worf said. 

"Half an hour . . ." Q said. "The Enterprise is probably in repairs."

"I am not the one who chose the Enterprise to stay at, now am I?" Worf reminded Q.

Q stood up.

"Her eyes are glowing green and blue because she is a Kaleidoscope!" Q said.

Worf folded his arms with his usual stoic serious face.

"No, that can't be." Worf said, calmly.

"She can't speak . . .And very aware. But to us she is unresponsive," Q said. "Don't the Klingons have a condition like this?"

"Yes," Worf said.

"I would like to hear this condition." Q said.

"No one knows who cut a fellow Klingon, a warrior, to let it bleed glass," Worf said. "He did not respond like Ensign Bell. What the Klingon's grew to learn is that it was transferred by a divine power. Kahless advised them to just wait, put the Klingon into a comfortable position, and not attempt to harm him for three days."

"And did they follow his orders?" Q asked.

"No, of course not!" Worf said. "On the third day a Klingon panicked and slain the glass Klingon. Kahless was disappointed, as he said, 'Today we lost one of our own to paranoia. Let this not happen again'."

"He was a wise Klingon. . . For a Klingon." Q said, with a laugh.

"Do not say you met him." Worf said.

"I did not meet him," Q said. "If I did.  .  .I would have remembered by now." He wrapped his arms around his knees sitting down in the corner of the room. "The only thing we can do is wait for the Calecto to come in and get me."

"They beamed I and Nurse C," Worf said. "They do not only want you."

Q looked at Worf, with skepticism.

"Why do they want you?" Q asked.

"Klingons do not surrender nor do they stay content with being prisoners," Worf said.

Q lowered his head with a sigh.

"You are not exactly on a Klingon ship," Q said. "I thought you would have grown as a individual aboard the Enterprise and evolved as a person who doesn't always follow the ways of their people. But maybe I am wrong." Q blinked then looked down toward me. "No wonder kids look up to you. You are like a big gigantic protective bear to them. To them you are a bad ass hero."

"I am not a bear." Worf said.

Q sighed.

"That was a comparison." Q said.

"No one compares me to a bear," Worf said. "That is a first for me."

"I am sure Nurse Bell will agree with me." Q said.

"I think not." Worf said. 

Q sighed rubbing his forehead. 

"I don't know where I am getting this knowledge from. . . " He squinted his eyes. "Now I don't remember that knowledge!" He threw his hands up in the air. "One moment I know it and the next I do not! This is so not fair. It feels like someone holding bait above me just challenging me to grasp it."

"You do this to us on your previous visits." Worf said.

Q stood up.

"What did I do to piss you off so much?" Q  asked. "Tell me!"

"You lead us to the Borg, made everyone into parrots for a entire day, you also turned us into monkey's except for me for a day," Worf said. Q's mouth started to twitch. "And then you made the Enterprise a 'space whale'. It was the most . . . Unpleasant scenario we ever faced."

"But I made a point," Q said. "I remember making good and very well thought out points!"

"What point?" Worf asked.

"To stop repeating what you say to me, that you are not idiots, and you should always respect the lady." Q said.

"What lady?" Worf asked.

" . . . Isn't it obvious?" Q asked.

"No." Worf said.

"The SHIP!" Q said. "Don't try to man the ship while you are drunk, compromised, or are infected by some viral infection." Q forced his shoes off and took his socks off using his teeth. "Pardon me."

"What are you doing?" Worf asked, perplexed.

"Obviously breaking out," Q said, using his toes to wrap the socks around the bars then tie up the knot.

Q had long toes.

Like really strange long toes.

"You realize that is not going to work," Worf said.

"I rather take my chances and try!" Q said. "Unlike you who prefer to stand by and rant about being a Klingon who is currently SERVING as a prisoner!"

"Don't call me that." Worf said.

"Which one?" Q asked, challengingly as he pulled at the bars using his toes that were wrapped with the socks. "Romulan? Klingon? Coward?" He winced feeling the nerves in his toes were getting strained. "Klingons are warriors not ones who stand around talking! To me, you are no Klingon! In fact . . . you are just a COWZAPIEN!"

Worf lunged right at Q sending them both tumbling through the bars making the cell bars collide to the floor with a 'kling'. I saw Worf be pushed off Q by a pair of feet that had little slits of blood around the toes. Q leaned to his side wincing in pain in several of the reflections my eyes could see.

"And you said you didn't have super strength," Q said.

Worf narrowed his eyes toward Q.

"Do not insult me that way, again." Worf said.

"Gladly," Q said, spitting to the floor. "Nice punch."

They heard footsteps headed their way.

"Pick up the nurse and go into the closet," Q said.

Worf raised his brows.

"But Lance, you just said--" Worf started but he is interrupted by Q.

"Forget what I just said!" Q snapped back. "Find the nearest shuttle and beam yourself there! In case these Calectos do not spare those who I am associated with."

Worf picked me up and he went into a dark space. The darkness prevented the two guards from seeing where Worf and I were.  He went into another room that had a glass window that was one way see through on the other side like the ones seen on television such as NCIS, Law and Order, Castle, and Psych to name a few. 

Q winced with the pain he is in.

"Q--" The Calecto guard said. "The other prisoners have escaped!"

The second Calecto guard propped Q up against the wall.

"Where are they?" The second Calecto guard asked. 

Q shrugged. 

"I don't know," Q lied. "Sure beats me."

Q is punched in the gut.

"All I hear is lies." The first Calecto guard said.

"Gods honest truth." Q said.

The first Calecto guard delivered a punch into Q's stomach.

"Liar." The first Calecto guard called Q out.

"What do you want with them?" Q asked.

"We want you to see them die just how you made us watch our planet die," The second Calecto guard said. "We watched everyone we held dear die before our eyes. Now . . . We will find them. You will pay for your actions." 

There wasn't a sign of fear on Q's face.

Q just stared at them with a blink.

"Er . . . What about my toes?" Q asked.

The Calecto guards looked down then back up.

"Not our problem." The Calecto guards said.

"Let's take him to the Electronic brig." The first guard said.

"You said it, partner." The second guard said, in agreement.

 

 


	30. Problem?

**...6:20...**

**...Calecto space ship. . .**

When you inhabit a woman who lost their soul in some mean twisted way, their memories are left behind. The whole medical mumbo-jumbo makes sense to the brain but not to the one inhabiting the body. Being me. I realized Carly Bell died in her room at the mirror standing there perfectly still. Q may have stolen her soul before transferring me into her body in some twisted way.

At least the older Q I knew of.

For a long time I saw darkness.

Worf didn't go to the shuttle.

It had been an hour to the minutes since Worf had left. My fingers regained their sudden ability to move. Strangely my hands were reflective in many of the reflections seen in my eyes like a insects perspective. It was strange recalling Q without his hands. It felt like a terrible nightmare had gone on. I had to be careful to get up. I recall that glass is easy to break under a number of conditions. I manage to get up on my two feet to see from the other room there are three Calecto guards down on the floor with holes in their chests. There is a red glow about the room.

There is a red alert out inside the ship that is silent, apparently.

The door was ajar.

_You are not afraid, Carly,_ I noted to myself. 

It felt like I was part of a scary movie.

Very scary. 

I tapped on my communicator. 

"Carly to Worf, where are you?" I asked. 

No reply, what so ever.

I gulped down what fear was inside then made my way around the grizzly sight. I had seen science fiction movies where there are characters who do some 'gun-shot' fighting using their handguns or some other related machine that serves the same purpose.  I made it down the empty hall scared to my breath. I was silent. Very silent. This is no time to do scene skipping by using a remote just to get past what could be a imminent demise. 

I remember a character dying in this fashion due to the beetles in The Mummy in a lonely hallway and he was shot point blank to end his misery there. I can recall the screams he made. The stupid yet innocent act of taking two dormant beetles off the wall out of their holes. I can feel my heart pound against my chest. People say, and so do fangirls, that when you are in a critical situation this is where the hero comes out. The inner hero. Now, I ain't a hero! Never was! 

I walk down the partially lit hall.

My mind and eyes played tricks on me. 

I saw looming figures in the dark where behind them were vents. 

I heard a finger wrap around a trigger. It has a distinctive sound. I cleared my throat feeling intense fear. I closed my eyes briefly, trembling. I had a strange feeling traveling through my gut that I was about to die. Who would take care of Kevin? Someone Geordi can trust. But that would mess up the timeline I saw! Maybe . . . There is another timeline where I didn't die and I am not in this position. That is a good theory.

I turned around toward the Calecto with hands raised. 

"Die."  The Calecto said. 

Think of this as dodgeball in slow motion where balls are flying in different directions. I take a step to the side then with what inner will I had then sent a hard fist right into the Calecto's face knocking him down chipping off a few of my knuckles. I rubbed my smooth glassy knuckles. My heart was racing. Did I just do that? I just did that. I heard the blast  of the phaser hit the wall. The Calecto was on the floor covering his nose. 

"You meatbag!" The Calecto said. 

"Now, you are talking like a Decepticon!" I said, with a sly smile. 

I had a spidey-sense someone was behind me so I ducked hearing the whiz of what sounded like energy flying over my head. I heard a man's scream riddle the air. The next move, I calculated before hand, was with me knocking over the Calecto behind me like a badass.  I grabbed the strangely floating phaser then aimed it at the Calecto keeping my eyes off the deceased Calecto.  I had to live for Kevin. I had to live. 

"Where is Q and Mr Worf?" I asked. 

The Calecto stared at me not saying a word. 

"I hate to do this," I said. "But you are giving me no choice."

I shot into the Calecto's legs crippling him. 

"AH!" The Calecto screamed. 

I ran in the opposite direction. 

Trouble is; I am wondering if there is some form of fate lingering over my head. 

 


	31. Roger,roger, roger problem

I shot at a few other Calecto guards who were head on my heels. Damn I got a good shot out of the fallen Calecto. I eventually made my way to the bridge doors. I had my back pressed against the wall thinking why the hell am I going to the bridge. Couldn't I have gone to the Shuttle Bay and left this piece of junk? No, I had to think about the well fare of others. Threatening the captain seemed like a reasonable choice. 

Was I even at the doors of the bridge?

I assumed it was due to the two stationed Calecto. 

I had seen a couple Calecto walk in earlier holding their versions of phasers. 

I took in a deep breath them exhaled. 

_Come on, Carly, I_ told myself, _a innocent Klingon may die._

I went to the doors holding a Calecto phaser to see three Calecto's holding theirs out in my direction. I saw a unresponsive Worf on the ground bleeding. Q,oh Q, he was at the mercy of the Calecto with a phaser aimed at his head. I shot out both of the assassins hands then into his chest, and next at the second Calecto who fired. I didn't know where he fired but for sure I fired on the other Calecto's making them fall to the ground dead. 

The doors shut behind me. 

I fell to the ground as though I had lost my lower walk support systems. I looked down to see a rather unusual circular shape in the middle of my chest that had gray lines similar to metal just like the scene where the T-800 fires on the T-1000 using a shot gun. It was a lot like that. I noticed sharp glassy edge poking out. I also noticed my feet were shattered into pieces. All of which were not bleeding and were of glass. 

"You didn't have to do that!" Q declared.

"Why yes, I did," I said. "Where is the heart normally located?"

"In the hole you have." Q said. 

"Wow," I said, then I laughed. It was funny. Why was it so funny? Q grew concerned. I was turned into glass and my heart was shot out. I should be dead right now. This is so silly. "Oh my god,that is absurd!" I fell back landing my head on the floor. "Hah. . . ."

Q managed to prop me up against the wall even without his hands. 

"Carly, I am sorry," Q said. "This is all my fault."

I had a short weak laugh. 

"You are forgiven." I said. 

Q stared at me, with a grim but curious kind of expression on his face. 

"How can you be so calm when you are on the brink of death?" Q asked. 

"Because I have the heart to forgive and regret," I said. "Because I am a Cippallon."

"That is no excuse for putting yourself in harms way." Q said. 

"Lance, one day you will learn compassion and mercy toward saving other people's lives in the face of saving your own life. . ." I said. He had a 'I-have-mercy-towards-children,does-that-count?' so I shook my head. "I want . . . to be . . .content with how I spent my life and how it turned out. "

"Regrets?" Q asked. "Is that it?"

"Yes." I said.

"You are not even a human but you sound like one," Q said. "It sounds like they have rubbed off on you."

I smiled. 

"I used to be a human once,Lance." I said. 

Q frowned. 

"You can't remember memories from your past life." Q said. 

"That logic is irrelevant," I said. "That is what I have learned about being around you. Nothing matters. Life is crazy. . ." I sigh. "And we have to make the best of it." I could see my shoulders were cracking just by the corner of my eye. "Humanity is complex. Everyone's humanity is. I believe you have that in you,Lance."

Q gasped. 

"You . . . Believe in me?" Q asked, stunned. 

"I believe everyone has goodness in their heart. No matter how wicked . . .evil. . . and twisted they are." I said. 

I had trouble sighing.

"Enterprise to Carly, do you read us?"

I took off my combadge then put it on Q's shirt as there were cracks appearing in my glassy skin. 

"Carly here," I said. 

I heard glass chipping apart. 

"We are close by, are you ready to be beamed?"

Q looked down toward the combadge then back to me. 

"I am ready." I lied. 

"Carly!" Q shouted as I broke apart and he was being beamed away as was Worf's body.

My world shattered apart to darkness.

_Kevin._


	32. Calecto wipe out

**. . . 2369 . .  
. . In federation space. . .Calecto 2 home planet. . .  
**

The Calecto had discovered a strange abnormality above their planet.

It was a gigantic white like scar in space that shined so brightly at night that people could see what they were doing at night. It had been that way for two straight years. The Calecto had gathered scientific data regarding the abnormality. They refused any kind of intervention from Star Fleet regarding their little spectacle. There were some who were afraid it spelled out the ending of their planet. They were cowering in fear because of the stories that told of how some ships drew near to the scar that they vanished and no one ever remembered them.

The white scar had caused such a stir that every Calecto were drawn from their respective posts, Federation commissioned ships, and respective positions to see it out. All of those who had boarded a starship vanished once close to the hole. The Calecto were cowering, pretty much. They were observing the unusual sight using their huge and gigantic telescopes. A few years ago they had a skirmish with Star Fleet regarding the two deaths of two Star Fleet members namely one being a Klingon and the other being a Cippallon lost in action. Or in pieces. The story went there was a former god named Q banished to the Enterprise as a human. Thanks to the Cippallon's intervention he turned around and did something rather unlike a god. He put his neck out to save the Enterprise. Though the Calecto never got him.

Why?

He vanished in a white flash.

They were pretty pissed off he tricked them like that.

Now it has been years since anyone from the Calecto race laid a eye on the omnipotent individual.

"K'cela," Came a male Calecto on a hill at night with a female counterpart. "What do you think will happen once it engulfs our planet?"

"I am pretty sure we cease to exist," K'cela said. "Our greatest minds have gone and vanish including their ships."

"I think some-one is using a cloak to capture them and enslave them." Bhao said.

"Why would anyone do that, Bhao?" K'cela asked.

"Because we have incredible knowledge on transports," Bhao said. "We have the best of the best knowledge to do anything to a organism while in transport. We can take away their arms, hands,legs, fingers, and turn their basic cellular structure into something like wood."

"That reason is too simple." K'Cela said.

Bhao sighed.

"Nothing is complicated and sophisticated in reasoning," Bhao said. "You sound like a Vulcan rather than a Calecto."

"I can't base my judgement off stories." K'cela said.

Bhao stared at his female counterpart.

"Then do you want to visit the hole in the sky?" Bhao asked.

"I do," K'cela said, nodding. "I want proof."

Bhao snickered.

The hole in the sky grew twice larger than it was before.

"I have a shuttle I stole from the USS _Delafree_ ," Bhao said. "It is in my garage. No one even noticed the fraud taking its place!"

"Oooh," K'cela said. "You stole a federation star ship shuttle. . . That is quite hot."

"I stole it for our honeymoon," Bhao said. "I have been keeping it clean for that day . . . Oh that beautiful day will be gorgeous!"

The two got up then K'cal followed Bhao holding his hand.

Fifteen minutes later we see the gray shuttle fly toward the hole.

A minute later the gray shuttle vanished.

The gigantic white hole enveloped the entire planet.

 

 


	33. Unexpected returns

**. . . 2369. . .  
**

 . **. . Enterprise . . . 6:48 AM. . .**

I was made lieutenant last year. I moved out of the quarters I shared with Bay  along with Kevin. Being Lieutenant is different from Ensign as I can have my own room.  This morning I awoke,woke up Kevin,  took a shower and made myself some breakfast. Kevin was five years old. Five years since I joined the crew of the Enterprise. Kevin looked at me oddly. 

"What is it Kevin?" I asked. 

Kevin was completely white.

"Mom?" Kevin said. 

"Yes?" I said, taking a bite out of the cereal. 

"Is that really you?" Kevin asked. 

"Of course it is me, rocky boy!" I said. "Come on sit down and have some breakfast."

"Mom. . . .You are supposed to be dead." Kevin said. 

I looked away from the bowl of cereal. 

"Kevin, is there something off?" I asked. 

Kevin nodded. 

"How off?" I asked. 

Kevin stepped forward. 

"You died saving Uncle Q's life and so did Mr Worf," Kevin said. "I was living with Uncle Data."

"Kevin," I said. "I never died. And Q would never allow me to save his life." I snorted. "Single handedly of course."

"Then what happened aboard the Calecto ship?" Kevin asked. 

I was about to reply when I couldn't for the life of me remember. 

"I. . ." I said. "Have no memory."

This reminds of the Big Bang arch where--Wait a second. I remember Bailson being taken through a white scar! I remember Barb vanishing into thin air and out of existence.  Kevin hugged me and whispered, "I really missed you, mom." It made me feel warm hearted. To me I had been raising Kevin as a single parent with help from a few friends. Data and Kevin seemed to have great relationships. I did not know what kind of relationship Q and Kevin shared but they might have had conflicts when I wasn't around. 

"What exactly killed me?" I asked, shortly after ending the hug. 

"A Calecto." Kevin said. 

"There is no such thing as Calecto." I said. 

A whole planet being devoured by a scar in the universe. A entire civilization being wiped off the record. I wasn't surprised. I told Kevin take a bath and that breakfast would be ready for him. He went into the bathroom. I took out a Padd then searched for the records relating to Q. A person once taken in through the hole in the universe wouldn't just come back unless someone or something powerful went into the crack. 

There was no file on Q. 

I thought back at the moment I became Carly Bell. 

I checked the file on who is the captain of the ship. 

Oh my god. 

I gasped reading the text. 

Picard is dead. 

Captain of the ship?

William  T. Riker. 

First officer?

Data. 

Second officer: Worf. 

I closed my eyes feeling distressed, upset,and unsure about this timeline. Could there be a way to make everything right again?  I finished my breakfast and made Kevin's breakfast. I went over to the couch taking in the gravity of my problem. There had to be a way to restore the timeline without killing off the original captain of the ship. I closed my eyes. 

Remember what Q told Picard years ago. 

Perhaps there could be a time loop or some degrading form of time that could create a restore point capable of being engineered by one reminder. One way to keep time and space together. The universe was repaired. But there were two people missing. Two people so important it can't be joked how the Enterprise would never be the same without them. I had to cling onto hope. I had to contact a person like  Q capable of carrying this rather impossible idea. 

Something to stop from Q being entirely forgotten. 

One could go back and forth in time in terms of minds. 

Not the Doctor. 

I opened my eyes to see everything had stopped moving including the stars.

"Wow," Came a woman's voice. "You certainly turned on your ESP thinking so much!"

I looked over to see in the chair there sat a woman with red curly hair, a black dress that sparkled, red rosy lips, blue crystal eyes, and a fancy bracelet. She had her dark coat hung on the edge of a chair with white fur along the neck-line. She had a goblet in one hand that had the letter 'm' right at the dead center. She took a sip out of it. 

"Who the slag are you?"

"M."

I didn't laugh as I stood up. 

"So the Q continuum has a person named M." I said. 

"No, I am from the M continuum."  M said. 

I blinked. 

"Pardon?" I asked. 

"There are two continuums," M said, lowering the goblet. "We are finally the only continuum that doesn't have a copy!" She seemed to be so happy it was disgusting and aggravating at best. "We are so lucky  to have lost those chaotic and lazy continuum."

I stood up. 

"Chaotic?" I asked. 

M nodded. 

"Uh huh."  M said. 

I took the chair out from  her reach making M fall face forward on the table. 

"Listen Miss," I said. "According to me, you are no different than Sam was!" I tossed the chair away from her.  "So don't say you are different than Q continuum because you can do ANYTHING YOU LIKE TO DO!" I knocked the goblet out of M's hand drawing her attention to me. "Are you listening to me, bitch? For example you can just think me away. Let me die. Clean up Q's mess  and delete every damn timeline that features the Enterprise!"

 M frowned as she glared at me. 

"But that would be too much work," M said, with a growl. "We do keep order but doing that? Too much."

"TOO MUCH?" I roared, grabbing her by the neck. "YOU ARE M FROM THE M CONTINUUM AND YOU ARE MY ENEMY!" My grip tightens around her neck as she clawed at my hands attempting to escape my relatively strong grip. "LONG AS I LIVE MY SON WILL NEVER CONSIDER YOU AN AUNT, A FRIEND, OR A CLOSE FRIEND. I will make it my mission that you are considered a enemy of the federation!" I tossed her against the wall in a fit of rage. "You are lazy. You are chaotic. You are a mess." M pressed herself up against the wall. "In any timeline, I am dead or alive my son is likely to make an enemy out of you. _Any_ timeline without Q."

She wiped blood off her nose. 

"Any timeline?" M asked, raising a dark eyebrow. 

My hands were balled up in fists. 

"Out of my timeline, bitch." I said. 

M smiled. 

"I accept your challenge." M said. 

M vanished in a golden flash. 

I fell to my knees and just cried into my hands. 

_What have I done?_

 


	34. A lot of years into the future

**. . . 2384. . .**

**. . . USS Enterprise . .**. 

Kevin's mother had told him so much about this M Continuum. Everytime he asked "Why do you hate them so, mom?" She wouldn't reply but would look at him sadly. There were some nights where his mother vanished in thin air. She would come back weeks at a time trembling, crying, and she seemed rather screwed up. She had a fabric in her hand in one of these visits. 

It read 'M' with a emblem behind it. 

The last time he saw his mother in 2378 was the last he would ever see her. She had got her life back together four years back. He was raised by his Uncle Data most of the time she was cleaning herself up which required her to be off the Enterprise. She finally gave Kevin a gift that was wrapped up by a new kind of fabric. She asked him to open it when he was twenty. So he took the request without asking her. The day she died aboard another ship intercepting the attack acting as it's captain due to the senior officers being killed by a attack. She was the Chief Medical Officer. 

She intercepted in the attack of a Khan related superhuman. 

Destroying every single super human aboard the Costalo. 

It was her last command besides to requesting accommodations for her fellow officers and sending the saucer section away. She had done this in the battle section. It was all in one day. They had one last hug. His Uncle Q randomly popped up. But he never popped up on that day. He never did. He never popped up when Kevin and his wife had twins. It was all weird. He thought his uncle Q would be there to congratulate him or teach him something about being a parent. 

Until today. 

The video explained it all.

His Uncle Q so far never had been real up until that video. 

He had been but now he is not. 

In the video appeared M which is who his mother introduced and then. . . his mother vanished. He watched the video for hours and hours. The M lady vanished too. He continued watching. Waiting for his mother to pop up randomly apologizing for the sudden departure. She appeared exactly three weeks later covered in sweat, her hair wet and matty, and she had a different uniform frankly scared. He had to end the video then. She usually checked into sick bay. She usually gave him a hug, closing her eyes, telling him 'Mommy had a field trip'. 

It was anger. 

Hate. 

He had all the time in the world because of shore-leave. 

That was exactly one month long. 

Why was he on a one month long shore leave?

That's a totally different story. 

A week later, he was back on the bridge. 

"How was the shore leave?" Data asked. 

"I know the truth," Kevin said. "That is all it matters."

"About what?" Data asked. 

"About my mother." Kevin said. 

Hank Billings is not only a Tactile officer but a security officer.

Suddenly there is a white flash in the center of the room. 

"Why hello there!" M said.

Kevin stood up taking out a phaser then he shot into her hand. 

"OW!" M screamed, holding her hand. 

From the corners of Kevin's eyes are tears. 

"Commander!" Data said, concerned. "Do not shoot."

"You took my mother away," Kevin said. "You took her life."

"I did nothing of the sorts."

"Who are you?" Data asked. 

"I am M," M said. "From the M continuum." She changed her attire to their modern day uniform. "You may call me Mary if you'll like." She snapped her fingers making the screen turn a bright shade of white. "But most preferably M."

"Continuum." Data said. 

"Ah, of course," M said. "You never met Q." 

Data looked over to a teary Kevin who was struggling to keep himself composed.

Then Data turned his head back toward M.

"Is Q what you are?" Data asked. 

"He used to be." M said. 

Data stepped forward. 

"Did I know this entity more than you?" Data asked.

"It depends on your memory banks, android." M said. 

"My memory banks are sufficient and well organized," Data said. "They have not been tampered with."

"Captain, Q was aboard the Enterprise D when I was a kid," Kevin said. "You knew him! He. . ." He pinched his nose. "Sorry I . . . Just. . .He. . . Gave you laughter. You were so delighted and shared it with my joy of catching a fish."

"Whatever happened to this Q entity?" Data asked. 

M laughed. 

"He finally did the right thing after seven billion years of misconduct," M said. "He fixed the hole."

Data stepped forward. 

"Since it has been fixed, shouldn't he still be around?" Data asked. 

Kevin left the bridge to cry in private. 

"You sound just like his mother's logic," M said. "But I find that boring. The Q continuum all went into the hole willingly and he went in last after avoiding it. I find it boring to bring back a entire pointless continuum who's functions are handled by my continuum. They are lazy and disgusting. You should see how they treat their pets."

"We are not pets." Data said. 

"They referred to their pets as toys, and I never referenced you as their pets," M said. "How can you have jumped to that conclusion?"

"I am android," Data said. "And you are an M."

"Uh huh," M said. "Spit it out before I force you."

"Remember Sam?" Data asked. "The Q who turned me into a human?"

"Of course I do, why would I--" M stopped, as her eyes widened. "No. No. No. They all left!"  
  
"I have his conscience in my processor," Data said. "And I can see pictures in my processor when you say . . . certain words."

"But he died at Alkatraz!" M said. 

"I have learned over the past five years is that nothing is right and you must fix it," Data said. "I was not supposed to captain the Enterprise D at the time of Carly's death."

"Damn you Sam," M said. "You just had to ruin my fun."

"Excuse me, but it is Data." Data said. 

M frowned. 

"I will deal with you later . . ." M said. "And I will make this timeline be so messed up you can't even fix anything with comfort, Mr Soong."

M vanished in a white flash. 

 

 

 


	35. Timeline wonder

Picard was in his ready room reading a book on his tan couch. A generally entertaining and thrilling novel that had interesting characters featuring a mystery. There was a sudden but random headache in his head. Picard lowered his novel to the side rubbing his forehead. He briefly closed his eyes and opened them.  When Picard opened them, he was somewhere else.  

Where the hell was he?

"Hey Jean-Luc!" Came the voice of a friend he knew long ago. 

A friend who had died years ago. 

"Yes?" Picard said, turning himself toward the direction of his friend. 

He was in the lounging area of the Stargazer. 

This was probably in the time he had gray hair.

"I heard you won poker against Jacob." Jack said. 

Poker?

Since when did he play poker?

"Jack, I don't play poker." Picard said. 

"Jacob don't lie about poker," Jack said. "I challenge you to a poker match."

He had that head ache again. 

Picard rubbed the side of his head closing his eyes.

"Jean-Luc?" Came the most familiar voice that he-knew-at-the-time-was-not-dead-but-technically-he-didn't-exist-anyway-but-he-is-still-alive. 

Picard opened his eyes to see Q leaning against a rail with his arms folded pressed against it and his head turned toward the young cadet. He was a cadet. He was a young man with hair. Hair. Why, it seemed like Picard went backward in time. Picard looked down to see his uniform is indeed a cadet uniform. Picard looked up in the direction of Q. 

"Why are you here so late at night?" Q asked. 

Picard saw there is not a star in the sky and there is not a moon in sight. 

"I. . . " Picard couldn't find the words. "I just found myself here."

Q straighten up leaning away from the rail. 

"Picard, you are the last man on Earth and you just happened to find me," Q said. "Why?"

Picard was puzzled. 

"I don't know . . ." Then he recalled seeing his dead friend in the flesh. "Q. . . Are you dying?"

"No!" Q said. "I am forever. I cannot die. What makes you think that?"

"I just saw my dead friend talking to me about poker," Picard said. "And what about the universe ending?"

Q was older than Picard had last seen him. 

His hair had grown gray at the sides. 

"Someone made a hole," Q said. "And I have been asking around lately about the side effects and what caused it." His voice became lowered. "It only came to my attention when Data was taken through and you were panicking, mostly hysterical, about the loss of someone no one ever remembered except for you. I investigated. I found out there was a explosion time on this date in history. August 1st, 2323 at 12:01 PM."

"And what happened when you came back?" Picard asked. 

"You were gone and so was the Enterprise," Q said. "So was the Q continuum. So was . . .My family."

"I did not realize you had a family." Picard said, in a low voice. 

Q sighed briefly closing his eyes. 

"I had." Q said. 

"I am so sorry." Picard said. 

"Enough with your self pity," Q said, opening his eyes catching the gaze of the young cadet.  "What year was it to you last?"

"2370." Picard said. 

"It hasn't happened yet, Jean-Luc," Q said. "Me becoming a family man. Everyone has gone through the hole. The entire Continuum believed that going through the hole would fix it all and I. . . stepped aside. . . as usual. . . and just watched them all go!" He pointed to a burning light in the sky. "I. . .In there."

Picard stepped forward. 

"You are the last of your kind," Picard said. "So vulnerable when you can do anything."

"I can't," Q said. "It feeds off my energy." He lowered his hand. "I have to go in before the sun is taken."

"Do you hear what you are saying Q?" Picard asked. "The Q I know wouldn't just give up that easily!"

"If I go in then your entire crew may be alive, so would Ensign Carly!" Q said. "They will ALL come back!"

"I would be dead if you go in, Q!" Picard said. 

Q frowned. 

"How would you know that you die in the repaired timeline?"  Q asked. 

"I have known for awhile you repaired my heart after bringing the past to life and showing what I could have been." Picard admitted. 

"Picard . . ."   Q said. 

"And you are not going to go in like that!" Picard said. "For all I know there is no way to bring them back. The day you go in is the day I'll go in and never come back out!" He sounded so determined in his voice. The valor in his voice sounded rather infectious. "Perhaps you expected this and told Ensign Carly as a child to tell me to remember something. Something that could be of some use to you?"

"Picard. .  . I can't stop it." Q said.

"You are a Q. I seen you brought the dead back to life. Nothing ever stopped you then." Picard said. 

Q put his hands on Picard's shoulders. 

"If you were a Q and very alone in your darkest time," Q said. "Without anyone . . . Would you take the last resort to save the people you can?"

"You are not alone, now."  Picard said. 

Q sighed but then he had a smile as he took his hands off Picard's shoulder. 

"You are right. . . " Q said.  

"That is a first hearing it from you." Picard said. 

The smile had faded off Q' s face. 

"I have to fix it.  . ." Q said. "And if you rather go in first then be my guest! Because thankfully there is another universe where this crack in the wall scenario has happened before and the Doctor has ever so graciously allowed me to use the box."

"The. .. Doctor?" Picard repeated, confused. 

"It is called the Pandora," Q said. "I wasn't going to step in like you were thinking. . . I was thinking more of a different approach."

_Lie_ , Q thought, _I was going to walk in until Jean-Luc approached me.  I just thought of this.  
_

"And what does this Pandora do?" Picard asked. _  
_

Q grinned. _  
_

"It flies into the storm!" Q said."Right into the heart of it all. I don't know who is making the explosion or what . . . But it must be a alternate version of those timelords." Q grumbled to himself about them taking a step aside from  Picard. "If you'll like to see the universe be rebooted for a second time . . ." Q held out his hand. "Take my hand."

As soon as Picard took Q's hand, they were off.


	36. In a world where life may not  be fair

Picard large amounts of power from Q. It was far more . . . Greater . . . Than Sam's dose of power. Was it become of the closeness they had? How Q widely invaded Picard's privacy  (except for the bathroom, Q never ventured to appear there for some reason) when most crew members were not around.  Picard felt as though he was anywhere and everywhere.That is until they came to a stop.

Q came to his knees taking in deep breaths and exhaling visibly sweating. 

"Q?" Picard asked. "What is the matter."

"That required a lot of my Q energy, " Q said.  "I. . ." Picard held out a helping hand to which Q took it and he shakingly stood up. "Nearly got pulled in."

Picard let go. 

"I didn't feel anything." Picard said. 

"I shielded you from the effects of it,"  Q said, rubbing his right shoulder with a wince. He had a tear in the fabric of his uniform set at the shoulder where he is visibly bleeding. "We were stuck there for an hour. .  .I only got out because of your infectious courage!" He walked over to a big box that had unusual carvings outlined in blue. "Oh hello, they made you a lot bigger old friend."

Picard walked over seeing there a light in the center coming  a fine line. 

"This is . . . remarkable."

"I used to be in a smaller version."

"I am not surprised."

"And there were other entities."

"What were you?"

"I was the last to get out."

"I find it hard to imagine you being hope."

"And now here I am, thousands and thousands of years later . . ." 

Q put his hand on the wall.

"Watch this, Picard." Q said. 

The doors opened revealing one seat.

"I can't just stand aside and watch you do it."

"Picard . . . You never were supposed to let me go easily."

Q appeared behind Picard then delivered the Vulcan Nerve pinch. Q dragged Picard to a nearby chair. He took one good and hard look at the man. He looked over his shoulder to the machine then had a scared gulp. He was scared about it not working. Q turned his head toward Picard then made a item materialize into his hands. He put it on Picard's lap. 

"I forgot to mention . . ."  Q said. "It only opens to the finger print of those who pilot it."

Q stood up then turned in the direction of the Pandorica.

Our view remains fixed on Picard as the blue light on his face then begins to vanish. The doors to the Pandorica have closed. The large box shook from side to side where smoke drifted from the bottom of it. Picard's eyes opened to the unfathomable sight. He looked down toward the padd that read 'Allonsy! on the screen in french. Picard's eyes went up to the Pandorica. The Pandorica flew out of the museum right into the dark sky in the direction of the bright light. 

"Q!" Picard shouted.


	37. Remember

**. . . 2315. .**

**. . . Earth . . .**

He was ten years old. That is how old Jean-Luc was when he played the piano that day. His mother,Yvette Picard, loved to hear him play. It was one of her favorite things about her son Jean-Luc. He had a talent. He had a dream to join Star Fleet. A very admirable dream his father did not approve of. 

"Nice keys."

Picard looked over toward the source of the voice.  It was a strange man in what seemed to be a Star Fleet uniform. He only recognized the combadge. The uniform was mainly black and red. Picard stopped playing the piano looking up toward the man who seemed to be older than him probably ten years old than his father. 

"Thank you," Picard said. "Who are you?"

Q sat in the randomly extended seat. 

"No, the question is: what is that strange man?" Q said. "Is he from Star Fleet? A passer by time traveler?"

"You are from Star Fleet?" Picard asked. 

Q put his fingers on the keys then played a merrily tune. 

"Higher." Q said, still playing. 

"Admiral." Picard said. 

"Hiiiighhher!" Q sang. 

"Star Fleet Command?" Picard asked.

"No, of course not!" Q said, 

"Give me some more hints, please." Picard plead. 

Q smiled. 

"It isn't Star Fleet." Q said, as he took his hands off the keys. 

And in came Robert holding  a toy boat. He dropped the boat seeing Q . Q looked over toward Robert's direction. 

"Hello there," Q said. "I am only a visitor. Won't be here long."

Robert had a furious look on his face. 

"Get away from my brother!" Robert said. 

"One second," Q said. "I have something very important to tell your brother."

Robert started to step forward except he froze in time. 

"Robert!" Picard called. 

"Listen, very carefully. .  . Jean-Luc," Q said. "Your life depends on this."

Picard stared at him in fear and bewilderment. 

"Spill it." Picard said. 

"It is more of a story really," Q said. "There was once a godly being. Once. But then he had to save the universe as you know it. He was young. Very young.  He came aboard a star ship headed to a mysterious planet. He could do anything, ANYTHING he wanted. He frankly thought he had seen it all but really he hadn't."

"Get to the point." Picard said. 

"Then he came across the captain," Q said. "And the godly being roasted him. He and the captain saved the universe numerous times. The captain made a irreversible impression on the entity. All the entity could do was snap his fingers. He could do anything he wanted with a thought. One day this godly being was ordered to offer the captain with becoming what he is.  To see how he would handle the power to save the universe and lives."  Q paused, briefly. "But . . . "

"But what?" Picard asked.

"He knew what exactly his captain would say." Q said. 

"And what did he say?" Picard said. 

"No." Q said. 

"No?" Picard repeated. 

"Yes," Q said, with a slow nod. " _No_." 

Picard pouted. 

"Well, that sucks." Picard said. 

"So instead he asked  his first commander," Q said. "The captain wanted no part  of his games and trickery, in fact the first thing he said to this entity was 'Get off my ship' or 'Get off my bridge!'. each time he appeared randomly." Q sighed. "The godly being would have done anything for the captain. Watching  his captain die was . . ." Q's hand slid down his face. "Heart wrenching."

"Awww." Picard said. 

"But one day the universe ended," Q said. "The godly being was very alone. There was a scar in time wiping out the existence of everything it came in contact with. There was one way to save the universe and it would require his very life. He was about to leave. He had lost all hope of coming out of this alive. But then.  .  . Just then. His young captain appeared. The godly being's mind was swayed by his young captain's words. With his hope renewed, the godly being improvised a plan to save the entire universe. And then the godly being took the captain on a trip."

"What kind of trip?" Picard asked. 

"A trip through time and space," Q said. "He was stuck by the scar. He was being dragged into it. It was feeding off him."

Picard noticed the wound on Q's shoulder. 

"You are that entity." Picard said. 

"But he couldn't let it take him that easily!" Q said. "So he  fought hard with his will rather than power to escape the white scar. He had to do it for _his_ captain."

"Was the captain James T Kirk?" Picard asked. 

Q smiled. 

"Not at all." Q said. 

"In the records it says Kirk came across a couple godly beings." Picard said. 

"One of whom were a entity called Trelane." Q said. 

Picard's eyes grew wide. 

"What are you?" Picard asked. 

Q leaned forward. 

"You really want to know?" Q asked. 

Picard nodded. 

Q leaned back.

"I suppose so," Q said. "I am Trelane's father."

"What happened to the captain?" Picard asked. 

Q sighed.

"He lived."  Q said. 

"And the entity?" Picard asked. 

"You have to remember to find out, _Mon ami_." Q said. 

Suddenly there was a bright light from across Q in the shape of a large crack.  

"What is that?" Picard asked, curious not at the least scared. 

"That's my ride." Q said, then he stood up and headed toward the crack in the wall. 

"Hey!" Picard shouted. "My brother!"

Q held up his hand then snapped his fingers. 

Robert landed flat on his face. 

"Thank you--" Picard started, he turned his head toward Q's direction only to see nothing in the wall and the entity vanished. "Huh.  . . . That is a little off."

 

 

 

 


	38. Memories

**. . . 2364.  . .**

**. . Enterprise  .  .  .**

Picard found himself in the long hall where there were crew members walking past. A few of them had the skirt uniform that was being phased out and he had the new uniform on. He could tell it was 2364 as that was the year the old uniforms were being phased out. He had a good idea where he has heading to: the bridge. 

But then he saw Ensign Carly headed his way. 

She wasn't dead. 

"Ensign Carly?"

Ensign Carly stopped in her tracks looking up from her padd. She had the characteristics of  Cippallon and seemed to be rather clueless at first at who he is. She raised a brow up then her eyes darted to to his pips then straight to Picard. She lowered her eyebrows. 

"Yes?" Carly said. 

"How is Kevin?" Picard asked. 

Carly blinked,startled by the question, looking at Picard rather strangely. 

"I don't know who you are talking about, Captain." Carly said.

Right. 

Kevin hadn't been born yet. 

Come to think of it.  . . Geordi and Carly hadn't got close until after the polywater intoxication. 

"Sorry, I got confused," Picard apologized. "I must have confused you with another Carly I know."

"It is is all right." Carly said, then she walked past Picard. 

Picard watched her walk away then he went on his way. 

It all went eerily similar to how it went the first time except . . . Someone was missing. Picard couldn't put his finger on it. They were heading to Far Point. At every moment Picard expected an unusual chase. Why? He recognized Ensign Carly. He talked about Kevin. Who in heavens name was Kevin? Kevin was Carly and Geordi's kid. But something wasn't right.  

Without much problem they picked up the Enterprise crew members at Far Point. 

_"Remember what Q told you."_ He heard Ensign Carly's voice. 

It was from long ago.

Picard was in his ready room. 

Earlier he had transport beams sent to Far Point once everyone was evacuated. He went off a gut feeling. A gut feeling that saved the life of a alien space squid. Another of its kind came by for the pink space squid. Then they both floated out of the Enterprise's reach.  Picard then heard bad news from Sick Bay, at the time in his ready room, that Ensign Carly had passed unexpectedly. 

_"Remember what Q told you." Carly had said, clear as day standing in front of his desk with hands behind her back._

_"Why?" Picard asked._

_Carly had a small sad smile._

_"That's the point." Carly had said.  
_

The memory faded. In this memory Carly had on a new kind of uniform similar to Picard's except it was black and blue. She had one pip on her collar. Her hair was a little sorter. She had some scaring around her chin that might have been the result of a accident. She seemed to be fairly tall for her age, pretty tall. 

Picard closed his eyes. 

Who was Q?

Was he an entity?  
  


A godly being?

Somehow Picard figured Q leaned more toward entity than godly. 

Then he remembered that story a man once told him. The godly being and the captain. It was vague. Very vague. This man had complimented his piano skills. This man had a wound on his right shoulder that seemed to be healing. The man had a uniform just like Riker's: the kind of uniform. Somehow his younger self made the connection to the man and the godly being calling out the man to what he truly is.  

_"What happened to the captain?" Picard had asked._

_The man sighed._

_"He lived." The man had said._

_"And the entity?" Picard  had asked._

_The man smiled._

_"You have to remember to find out,Mon ami." The man had said._

Then the letter Q seemed like it had a connection to this man.  

Wait!

THAT IS HIS NAME!

His name was Q. 

It pleased Picard that Q had used french, correctly. 

_"It is more of a story really," Q had said. "There was once a godly being. Once. But then he had to save the universe as you know it."  
_

Picard opened his eyes thinking back to an earlier conversation. 

A  conversation that never happened. 

_"So you lowered the Q shield to undo Q's mistakes?" Picard had asked._

_"One of many mistakes, dear Picard." This entity named . . . Sam  .  . .  had said._

_"Don't you dear me!" Picard had said, in rage._

_"It would be in-polite to do so." Sam had said_. 

_"You have been in-polite from the start, Sam!" Picard had said._

_Sam rolled an eye._

_"I made you make a choice and you used it to bring back the Q-shield," Sam had said. "If I were you, I would have just let her die with that fetus and have this mess be over with." Sam was sitting down in a chair then he lowered his head. "I don't see the reason behind Ensign Carly living." He raised his head up toward Picard. "She does not belong in your universe.  Get it?" Sam stood up. "She belongs in her depressingly boring life. I can't seem to understand how she lives to be ninety-two just being happy all the damm time!"_

_"Perhaps you don't see what makes life worth while." Picard had said.  
_

_"I don't have the eyes of a human or the time to be one," Sam  had said. "Your  Q made himself the protector of humanity after one thousand years being stuck to Earth making up for the end of the dinosaurs!"_

_"Q has. . . strange games but the best intentions."  Picard had said._   


_"And now, here you are, defending him!"  Sam had pointed out.  
_

_Picard had a drink of Earl Gray  Tea.  
_

_"Quite so," Picard had said. "But . . .He has done good."_

_"What kind of good?"  Sam had asked, approaching Picard. "Your lives are anything like ants. Follow the leader, gather, then return to your home, and then out again! You need someone to give you directions around obstacles! If I wasn't assigned to this I would have obliterated this timeline already."_

_Picard frowned._   
  


_Sam had pushed his buttons._

_Sam made Picard angry._

_"Get out of my quarters, Sam." Picard said._   


_"I don't understand how Q can stand your stupidity!" Sam had said, then he vanished in thin air within a dark flash._   
  


Picard cleared his throat. 

"I remember." Picard said. 

He expected to see this entity pop up, randomly at the couch or in the air or in a costume. 

That is when all the memories pertaining to Q returned. 

A whole lot of them. 

The memories settled down for Picard clearing his world up. In a black flash in a seat in front of his desk appeared a red head. She had on a  black uniform with silver designs and the upside down version of the combadge. She had a golden necklace around her neck that sparkled due to the shiny expensive jewelry. 

"Hello there, little captain." M said. 

"You are not  Q." Picard said. 

M laughed. 

"I am M," M said. "From the M Continuum. We are very interested in your universe. We offer our help and condolensces to your normal universe."

Picard leaned forward. 

"The last one who offered their help and vanished with a black flash nearly killed my bridge officers," Picard said. "And he is very dead."

M laughed. 

"There is no fooling  you," M said.  "That was our spy."

"No, that was you meddling in my timeline," Picard said. "You did exactly what he did but you made it worse."

"You don't have proof!" M said. 

"I have memories and that is enough proof for a continuum to judge over." Picard said. 

M growled. 

"You have no idea how our Judges preside over cases." M said. 

Picard leaned back. 

"And you are working with the M Continuum from letting out the Q continuum along with several other species who are missing to the Federation," Picard said. "If you want a friend out of me then you will let them go."

"You are asking me to betray my continuum!" M said. 

"So you made this mess," Picard said. "Why?"

"It was my idea," M said. "We had to make a hole in the fabric of time. It had to be huge. So huge it would take the Q continuum with it." She had a sinister smile. "So we went with the most logical choice. We turned the Q continuum's power against them. Their greatest weapon . . . Thought . . . absorbing them in a pocket universe where nothing exists. It was my idea to plant it inside Q first, i mean the one who regularly visits the Enterprise once per year."

Picard went to the replicator. 

"Earl Gray, hot." Picard said.

On the table appeared Earl Gray tea. 

Jean-Luc picked up the tea cup then had a sip. 

"Regulary?" Picard asked. "You mean, annually."

"I know he took you on impromptu trips, little captain," M said. "I can make your life easier by bringing Jack Crusher back from the dead and Tasha Yar."

"No." Picard said. 

"Why not?" M asked. 

"Then their deaths would be in vain," Picard said. "The death of Jack Crusher made the crusher family who they are today and after Yar's death Tactile and Security were both merged by the Federation for the bridge section."

Picard had a sip of Earl Gray. 

"You suck the fun out of everything."

"Why, won't you just let them out?"

"I can let out a mess, every single mess that Q had made and then you will want it over that you would plead for my return."

"I find it hard to believe you'll do that."

"Why?"

"You relish in being superior and being feared. I, however, will not be afraid."

"You are so in the headset of  Q's games. There's no way coming back for you."

"You want a reaction. I am not giving you that luxury."

This made M furious. 

"That is not how this is supposed to be!" M said. 

Beep,beep,beep. 

"Come in." Picard said. 

M turned in the direction of the door appearing to be surprised. 

In walked a twenty-five year old Kevin holding a phaser and he had tear-stained eyes. 

"This is for my mother." Kevin said, with the gun aimed at M. 

Kevin pressed the trigger firing right into her chest. 

"AH!" M shouted. "I will obliterate your existence!"

M snapped her fingers. 

Nothing happened. 

Nothing. happened. 

"I am sorry, that is well beyond your reach," Kevin said, rubbing his eyes. "My Uncle  Q gave me the Q-shield before he left." M fell to the floor slouched up against the chest. "Captain Picard, I am sorry for coming in so. . . Compromised." He looked at Picard with a smile. "They are going to be forced to open that door while she dies."

Kevin dropped the phaser that has a 'Q' symbol. 

"No!"  M shouted. "You didn't just shoot me with a Q phaser!"

"I did." Kevin said. 

M's eyes grew wide

"You have condemned me to die!"

"How exactly?"

"Only a Q can heal a M injured by a Q phaser!"

"This was given to me by my Uncle when I was eight years old and it finally worked. I'll see you later, Captain Picard."

Kevin went out of the room into a white light. 

"Don't just stand there, help me!" M demanded. 

"I cannot help one who is very capable of healing themselves," Picard said, then he takes a sip of the Earl Gray tea. 

M winced. 

"Fine,"  M said. "There is a specific memory that can bring them all back!"  Picard lowered his cup down. "You have to think of the last time you saw him as a cadet and demand for him to show himself or else. . ." M winced. "He is a inferior being who knows nothing of the universe! Remind everyone about Q."

"And now wasn't that easy to say?" Picard asked.

Picard walked past M right out of the door.

 


	39. Packing

**. . . 2370 . . .**  

**. . . Enterprise . . .June 6th . . .**

_"On the last day of 2370, you will die."_

I remember that statement so clearly. 

Kevin was six years old. 

I spent a couple years aboard the Enterprise as a crew member. Seven long adventerious years and starting today the adventures will continue on a Hospital ship. I decided to let Kevin stay aboard the Enterprise with Data because: one,  he is trust worthy. Two, Data is good with children. Three, Kevin will be making the transition to the USS Unicorn next year. I knew that he will never make it aboard the ship with me. 

Because I will be dead. 

And Geordi may need to  take in Kevin. 

"Packing so soon?" Came Q's voice. 

I looked over then had a smile. 

"I was recently reassigned to a hospital ship." I said. 

"A specializing in medical care," Q said. "Wow. You know that ship is not armed well."

I had a short laugh. 

"Q," I said. "One day it will make sense. One day you might come across a group of beings referred to as aliens or Xenomorphs. A new deadly species that hasn't been discovered yet. One day you will meet some-one a little more. . . brighter than me."

"You are not the brightest Cippallon I have come across," Q said, swaying his hand  as though he was shaking it above a table. "Among all the answers to situations you were in; you seemingly avoided them like it was your mission."

I could imagine Q just shouting at a TV screen like avid TV view screaming for the characters to realize something so insignificant. 

"I do not sound that way!" Q said, with his arms folded and leaning against the wall. 

"Whatever," I said, clipping shut my luggage. "Q. . ." I turned toward him. "Whatever people say about you not having a heart; you do have one."

"Aw, that is sweet but you don't have to butter me up with compliments because you are leaving." Q said. 

I just felt like he needed to hear it. 

"Honestly," I said, then held my hand out.  "I believe this is my last confrontation with you, Q."

Q frowned looking at my hand then back to me. 

"Why would I shake your hand?" Q asked. 

"Because I will give you a hug if you don't shake my hand," I said. "And then I will tell you that everyone needs hugs no matter the excuse."

Q blinked. 

"Fine," Q said, stepping forward. "At least this is less embarrassing."

I smiled. 

Against his better judgement on hugs, I gave Q a hug. I did it so fast he really didn't have much choice telling me there's no need to be hugged when he could just pop in my life randomly much as he pleases but we both know  if he did then he would be in my life a lot and there would be a possible time fracture due to it. Q is a lot more. . . careful. I ended the hug then picked up my luggage not taking another look at him.  

One year left to live. 

"That is a foul,Cippallon!" Q cried. 

"Bite me!" I shouted back. 

 


	40. Transport

**. . .2370 . . .**

**. . Enterprise . . . June 6th . . .**

"Are you ready to go, miss Bell?" Miles asked.

Q was not yet the man I knew so long ago seven years ago. The strange man who played in the Cippallon prison cell telling me that the melody was my life. He still has a lot of years to go, really, before I see him again. He might find it hard to see me as Carly Bell. He said it himself. I mentioned those keywords. There is no seeing me again.

I turned my head toward Miles with a short nod.

"I will beam your luggage first." Miles said.

I watched my luggage be beamed first to the USS _Unicorn_.

"Hey mom!" Kevin said, walking in holding Data's hand.

The Unicorn was a Olympic class hospital ship.

Kevin let go of Data's hand then he ran over to me. I knelt down to his level and allowed him to give me a hug. I hoped he would grow up to be the man I saw seven years ago. He was growing, getting taller every day, learning, and growing stronger every day. He was a gem to raise, to hold in my arms, to reassure, to teach life lessons then and now. Barb did not exist. But Bailson did. Bailson went on to another ship becoming a second officer randomly in the seven years that passed. Bay? Bay is currently serving as Chief Engineer for another ship.

The little hug between him and I ended.

"Mom, can you make sure to send messages?" Kevin asked.

"I promise," I said. "I will."

I have already spoken to Geordi regarding my departure and had our moment together before I started packing. I told him I would see him again but that was a lie. Geordi told me he knew I was lying. I told him, "I want you to believe in this lie, Geordi, because there will be a time when we do see each other." I stood upright seeing the golden tinted android staring at me.  
  


"Take care of Kevin,Data." I said.

"I will." Data said.

"Data," I said, holding my hand out. "Thank you for being my friend."

"You are welcome, Carly." Data said, shaking my hand.

I had redone the message for Picard two years ago with Data as my eyewitness and recording. I had only told him it was a message to be delivered shortly after the departure of a little girl in 2371. I had to be very specific about this little girl. Data didn't ask any questions as to why I knew about this little girl. He must have assumed she was my sister and she was accidentally sent into the future. But there have been weird stuff that has happened around me. I guess weird is part of the job and I am over thinking this. 

We stopped shaking hands.

"I will miss you,mom." Kevin said.

No one remembers those incorrect years except for me and partially Kevin.

"I will miss you more." I said. 

I walk aboard the transporter.

Seven years ago I was right here in a rocking chair.

Seven years I made a lot of friends that I otherwise wouldn't have made if I were a young girl out of their time. I have had the luck to interact with so many people. There were a few times where I went to Deanna Troi for advice before handling the problem myself and sometimes I discovered something new about myself through her. These emotions were so new to me. They were alien. they were strange, they were maddening, they were baffling, and caused some self doubt. I will miss being aboard the Enterprise.

I had my few times being stuck on a planet with some other crew members because of a shuttle malfunction.

It happened a couple times that Star Fleet declared me dead.

The first time we were missing for five months.

In that time I put my medical skills and knowledge to use.

I saw a flash of white light to where at the corner of the room appeared Q2.

I shared a small respectful nod toward him.

"Energize." I said.

Q2 vanished and Data gave back that same nod. 

"Energizing." Miles said.

Then my surroundings changed. At first I thought I saw another quantum reality (That Worf once described to me about being CMO and being friends with mostly everyone) where most of the senior officers were there in the transport room. It made me get teary. It reminded me that I was leaving behind a starship full of endless possibilities. But there are others starships that have the same stigma. Endless possibilities.

But why would they be there?

All of them.

Unless. . . I was seeing a reality where I was dead and placed inside a torpedo.

That is quite logical.

 


	41. The time ends now

**. . . December 31st . . . 2370. . .** **  
**

**.  . . USS Unicorn.  . .**

"Captain Carly!" 

I was the acting captain of the USS  Unicorn. 

Why?

"Yes?" I said. 

"We are getting hailed by the Enterprise."  John Baker said, a Ensign at the taticle section of the ship.

"Establish hailing." I said as the ship rumbled shaking from side to side due to the blast  by The _Khanology_ ship. 

_Khanology_ as in the descendants of Khan. 

"Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise--" Picard stopped. "Carly?"

I could see Worf's dismayed expression. 

Worf told me in secret that he participated in a reality where I was aboard a hospital ship under the exact same circumstance  except he was the captain of the Enterprise not the usual rank he had. Riker had a shocked look about his face. Deanna seemed to be concerned that was slowly turning into 'oh no'. He told me the attack occurred in 2376 not 2370.  He was just proven right that it was supposed to happen. 

"Captain Picard, with all due respects," I said. "We have sent our wounded away. Get away far as you can."

"We can help you,Carly," Picard said. "What happened to Captain Foarn?"

"He was murdered by Captain Char," I said. "I am the remaining senior officer, alive, on this ship."

"We will be there in twenty minutes."  Picard said. 

I smiled,hearing the cackle of electricity. 

"Losing power, Captain!" Baker said. 

"I won't let you go through what they will put you under," I said. "Goodbye.  . . Enterprise.  Bell out."

The screen turned black before Picard could protest. 

"Austin, send the ship right into the _Khanology_!" I ordered. "Captain's log: accommodations for those who are recovered. The ones who bravely made sure not one patient was left behind on the battle hull. And my sincerest apologizes for the families to those who did not make it. We are  eliminating one of the one and single life threatening ships made by Khan's descendants. Let the record show we did it for the Enterprise."

I cleared my throat. 

"End log." I said, then sent it to Star Fleet using the captain's chair. 

"Ready, capt?" Austin asked. 

I looked up toward the screen facing the massive _Khanology s_ tarship.

"Let's ram our nose into theirs," I said. I decided to do a Picard impression. I stood up then shared a last view of the bridge. "It has been an honor working with you to save lives where-eve we went. Now, in the honor of our fallen: lets make it so!"

The USS Unicorn rammed into the Khanology right as the phasers met with ours. The  gigantic half started breaking apart. The bridge was stricken through. We kept the ship rammed in against the USS Unicorn. If though we are a hospital starship we have the obligation to save lives not end them so we are saving lives in this way. The starship trembled violently due to the Khanology trying to wiggle out of the grip. Then the activity stopped. 

Then there were pods flying out of it. 

I was the only conscious one alive in the bridge. 

"Why you cheaters."  I said. 

Then I saw the reason why they left. 

There was a gigantic explosion coming my way. 

My last thought before being vaporized was: _here's the end_.


	42. A last message

**. . . 2371 . .**

**. . June 27th . . .Earth. .  .9:48 PM.  . .  
**

Data had approached Picard with a recording. 

A recording he had been waiting  two years, six months and twenty seven days to show Picard. 

Picard invited Data to watch the message with him. 

"Hello Captain Picard," Came Carly's message. "I am the little girl you sent off your ship. My name is Ivy Bell." He felt the blood in his face drain. "You may need to ask Q what and how he did it but I'll like to say is that is has been a true honor working under your command. You were one of my heroes growing up. So was the crew of the Enterprise D. Until . . To you it has been days. . . To me it has been years. Until seven years ago I never knew of a unexpected visitor who popped up randomly."  Carly sighed, fidgeting with her fingers. "Captain Picard, you were my first captain. For that . . . You don't know how grateful I am to have some familiarity of the Enterprise."

Carly smiled. 

"By this time, I am probably back at my reality," Carly said. "I do hope.  . . that one day  .  . . We'll meet again. End message."

Picard turned his head toward Data. 

"Data, how long have you known?" Picard said. 

"I just found out." Data said. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

. . . 12: 45 PM.  .  . 

. . . StarShip.  .  . 

Q had been hiding under the radar for years. Now why the word years? Shortly after the vanishing act that was done on the unconscious body of the then 14 some year old girl, Q was displaced twenty-three years in time as a Confini. He had to stay out of the public light. He stayed clear out of the paths of those assigned to the Enterprise. But  .  . . Twenty-one years ago he got bored and entered Star Fleet. 

In twenty-three years the time that has passed,now he is an admiral on the USS Constapol heading  to a planet called Gothos.

In fact Q insisted the planet existed. 

He passed the academy in one month and showed off his geniusness. 

These days Q went under the identity of Admiral Quartin 'Quarty' Lee Harris. His friends called him Quarty.  At least the ones who he knew aboard the USS _Traveler_.  Two years spent as a Ensign. Four years spent as Lieutenant Commander. Ten years spent as a captain.  This is his first year as admiral. Q honestly impressed himself. The Q continuum wanted him to spend every minute of his life as a Confini being part of Star Fleet which is what they stated before sending him to the USS _Pearl_. 

In 2370, Q was captain of the ship USS Tapper. 

One person recognized him as Q even though he had aged significantly. 

_"I know who you are," Christopher said, phaser raised. "And you have been living a lie."_

_The security camera's were off._

_Technically they were shot off by Christopher Gay.  
_

_"Lower the phaser, Number One." Q said, stepping forward.  
_

_One of his own rebelling against him._

_Q couldn't believe this was seriously happening to him.  
_

_Christopher was replacing his former First Officer Richard Cake.  
_

_"No!" Christopher said. "I won't listen to you this time. You are a liar. You are a scoundrel.  You ruined my life!"_

_"I never intended that to happen, Mr Gay." Q said._

_Christopher straightened his arm.  
_

_"Drop the act,Q,"  Christopher said. "You don't fool me."_

_Q narrowed his eyes toward Christopher.  
_

_"I have no intentions on doing that," Q said, with hands raised approaching Christopher. "Calm down. We can sort this out--"_

_"No, no, I will not sit down with the god who has no heart!" Christopher said.  
_

_"I was no god, Mr Gay." Q said.  
_

_"YES, YOU WERE!" Christopher shouted._

_Q furrowed his eyebrows.  
_

_"Call me god, one more time." Q said._

_"You are a pathetic excuse for a god!" Christopher said._

_Our view goes back into the  hall that has scrapmetal covering the opening to the other side. There were several Security Officers lowered and one with a much larger version of the phaser built to get rid of scrap metal. All of the scrap metal was too heavy to be lifted. They heard a shot. The security officer Karzine shot a hole into the wreckage clearing the hall.  
_

_Q came out holding a phaser.  
_

_Q dropped  the phaser at the entrance, head lowered  with a grim look.  
_

_"Captain?" Karzine looked at Q in concern as he walked past.  
_

_That was the day he decided he would resign as captain and live out a life of normalcy. But apparently his actions prior to the mistake lead to Star Fleet offering him with the rank of admiral. Anger had taken over Q. He hated others calling him god because he was just a passer by with extraordinary power capable of unraveling the universe, bringing people to life, making random things happen, and do anything he pleased. He couldn't hear their prayers. He didn't like being worshipped, really, but his interference in cultures inadventurely made him that kind of figure.  
_

_A figure he found annoying.  
_

"Picard to Admiral Quartin." 

Q found his heart leap at the sound of Picard's voice. 

How did Picard find him this time?

"On screen." Q said,at his desk.

He took a sip of orange juice. 

"When they said they had a admiral calling himself Quartin and often times Quarty, I found it hard to believe you got yourself into Star Fleet," Picard said as Q grew a smile leaning his elbows on the table with hands under his chin. "But I was prooven wrong." His eyes went big. "My god, Q, you have grown a goatee!"

"Like it?" Q asked. "I grew this one shortly after becoming captain and have been trimming it."

"It looks terrible on you," Picard said. "It makes you look . . .Older than you are."

"I am older than you, Picard," Q said. "What did you call for?"

In the few adventures he shared with Picard, Q adopted the alias 'Quarty' to those he feared should not know about godly beings so he was very familiar to the name. 

"About Captain Carly."  Picard said. 

Q raised his brows. 

"You have seen the recording." Q said. 

"Yes." Picard said. 

"She was a walking empty shell for most of her life. Just waiting to be occupied by a living mind. You see . . . She died as a child but I had to keep her alive until 2364." Picard frowned. "There is a boot strap effect here. I've wondered: when did I get the idea? Someone sent it to me, I don't know when the loop started. But a paradox must be the answer." He shook his finger. "If she never came then Carly would have abruptly died in her quarters. I transferred Bell's mind into the body. Carly was always meant to die aboard the USS Unicorn in the line of duty as CMO."

 We see the image of grown up Ivy looked up at the ceiling where a light appeared in the middle of darkness then the darkness vanished as did the light. Her eyes returned straight to the computer. Her younger self, ten year old, looked away from the direction of the floating ball  then in the direction she had been staring in prior. 

"Why?" Picard asked. 

"Why?" Q repeated. 

"Yes, why send her on a adventure in the beginning." Picard asked 

"Years ago I looked for Carly after she left the Enterprise," Q said. "But .  .  . In some of the timelines I came searching for her there was a funeral, there was a girl in a coma with the back of her cranium shattered due to a fall out of a window, also there was a old woman in a rocking chair in a home looking at me strangely and then she screamed my name pointing at me" Q flinched.  "I opened the  casket to see a young girl at peace and so . . . undisturbed. There are plenty of others where this little girl lives. She has millions of timelines."  He put his hands together. "Then  I checked this girl's online activity. I hadn't checked her past right then. I did a mistake. I approached her and took her to a different timeline. At the end I got a pissed of woman. More like a emotionally distraught human. The next I decided to try again but a younger version."

"The point." Picard said.

"Hope," Q said. "She has a strange amount of hope inside her. Anyway.  . . Hope that life will be brighter. Bigger, better, and more friendly toward her. To make her believe anything is possible in her world not just a life of everything that we know it being fictional. I wanted her to believe. Now I understand why she believed in me . . . I gave this girl hope. Hope that she will make friends. That was the entire point of this exercise! To not be afraid to jump into relationships. To not be afraid of emotions. To trust her gut and her friends. And best of all: she will make friends."

"Q. . ." Picard said. "I never you knew to be the caring type."

"Ah shucks, you've rubbed off me."  Q said, with a gesture acting flattered.

"Does she have timelines of meeting us again?" Data asked. 

"No."  Q said, flatly. 

". . .And Geordi?" Picard asked. 

"You will never see her again, nor will he," Q said. Q looked up then his jaw fell and his skin grew white. "Sam?"

He sounded scared, and very afraid. 

"I am back," Sam said. "And you are going to pay deeply for leaving me as a human. For that,  I am forcing the continuum to evaluate  their decision!" He snapped his fingers making the screen turn off. "If I want a fair fight. ,  . It will be fair between fair enemies."

Q sighed. 

"Sam, I am afraid they won't budge."

Sam put his hands on the desk then leaned forward. 

"Q, have you forgotten who my girlfriend is?"

Q stared at Sam with firm eyes. 

"No."

Sam smirked. 

"She is a judge," Sam said. "You and I have a bone to pick!" He snapped his fingers making the room turn dark. "She is in the position to change their minds. After what I did for you and the Q continuum I believe I am owed a fair fight to settle the score."

Q frowned. 

"We don't have a score." Q said, 

Sam laughed taking his hands off the desk. 

"In twenty-four hours you will be a Q again,"  Sam said. "You know where to find me."

Sam vanished in a white flash. 

_The End._


End file.
